Ultimate Kitsune
by fullyautoaug
Summary: New York city time to see what life have to offer...was that guy dressed as a spider? that's right heir to the eyes of a god young Naruto finds himself fighting along side the heroes of Ultimate Marvel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N alright here I am trying to write fanfiction again hope it goes better than my last story, although that's really up to me I was actually out of my comfort zone writing a DC story, but Marvel that is religion. Naruto won't start of super powerful but he will get there as for paring I don't know maybe just two girls but three being the most, by the way Naruto will be kinda of a perverted flirt.**

**Ultimate Kitsune **

**Chapter 1: Why the hell not?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ultimate Spider-Man **

"Well here's your stop that'll be 13 bucks kids." Handing the money over to sweaty cabdriver the 'kid' step outside of the taxi to look at his new place of residents for what would be an undetermined amount of time. The Stark Towers only the elite could afford to live here and his family was rolling in dough.

Stepping to the front desk a grin made its way to his face as he saw the attended at the front desk, man she was a looker time to turn on the charm, but before he could make his move his phone started to vibrate and his pocket, looking at the caller he could only sigh at who it was.

With the a tired 'hello' the voice would boom through the phone "Hello Naruto-kun I see you made it to the towers I can tell on the GPS installed in your phone, I just wanted to call and tell you I miss you already but don't worry with you gone me and your father probably have a new younger sibling for you on your return!" He could hear his father snatching the phone from his mother while yelling 'Kunshina please don't tell him that' not like it would matter years around his grandfather has made him into somewhat of a pervert.

"Please Naruto-kun ignore you mother jut have a good time be a good boy and don't mess around with any important peoples daughters you should have learned you lesson after the 'Brazilian' incident, ok Naruto-kun by we love you and don't be late for school and the most important thing don't expose yourself not in that way but you know what I mean ok love ya kid.

"Great Kami-sama I go to a totally new different country and I still can't escape their parental wrath." Naruto approached the front desk getting the attendances attention he decides against flirting with the woman, his mom and dad threw him off. "Hello my name is Naruto and I'll be staying leaving here the apartment should be registered under either Namikaze or Uzumaki here is my Id and passport."

Taking the id from the teenager the young woman begins to go though the list of people who have a account with Stark towers she makes it to the N and a picture of his father popped right up, she feel that he didn't even need the I'd at that point he was the spitting image of his father, spiky blonde hair two jaw length, a angular face showing his baby fat was leaving his body, he stood 5'7 and his body type suggested he was a athlete a runner or possibly a swimmer he had muscles on his body but none that said I'm a weightlifter. "Ok here is your I'd card key to get in your room, also your parents e-mailed me your class schedule and told me to wake you every morning for school you'll be taking classes at mid-town high."

Taking everything that was given to him Naruto made his way up to the 9th floor and entered apartment number 900, it was a very lavish place with a giant 60inc TV in the living room, up to date kitchen, and two bedrooms, the master bed was obviously where he planned to sleep '_Right after I burn that bed' _according to his mom that was the bad he was conceived in, yeah that's gotta go. It seemed that even in New York his parents like to keep their culture there were porcelain masks all over the walls of the bedroom ranging from a raccoon, a cat, a turtle, but the one that caught his eye was the fox masked that was decorated with whisker marks.

His phone rang again this time a text message 'Hey Naru-chan check out the garage we sent a present there before you had landed'. A present in the garage that could only be all sorts of goodness making his way to the elevator he pressed the 'G' button indicating he wanted to go to the garage, making it down to the bottom was actually quite fast but this was the famous state of the art Stark towers, stepping out of the elevator he quickly spotted his present a orange and red Kawasaki motorcycle with a giant red bow on the top of it he instantly shrieked in joy but quickly regained is composer in case there were any women around with a quick 'hell yes' he made his way by to his apartment to prepare for school tomorrow, but not before doing his nightly ritual sitting in a cross legged position he activated his inherited eyes the **Rinnegan **according to his parents his ancestors were a group of ninja-sages and their family was about tradition so even through hundreds of years their family would never abandon the teaching in the skills of their ancestors, so each member of the Namikaze family and the Uzumaki family would always be thought something in the ninja arts but Naruto being the freaking child of the prophecy was made to train harder and longer than the other children of the two families. He mastered all of the easy teachings of his family such as the **Kawarimi, Henge, and Kage bunshin**, also all forms of chakra control from tree-walking to water-walking. But currently he was training in the one path that he was able to use out of the six paths that his **Rinnegan **and that was the **Tendo (Deva Path) **this path allowed him to use chakra to manipulate gravity. After completing his nightly meditation he went to bed wanting to make sure he arrived to school on time.

**Midtown-high**

Parking his bike in the student parking lot Naruto made his way into the office to make sure ever thing was order with his transfer. The assistant principle gave him the okay to go to class but told him to wait a moment because he was escorting one of his fellow classmates there anyway; it turns out that said fellow classmate was quite the looker she was a blonde haired girl who wore a London flag shirt that was cut just enough to expose her tone stomach and she wore tight leather pants, all in all she looked like one of those punk rocker chicks he heard about.

"Sorry to interrupt you class Mrs. Harris but I need to escort two of your new students Gwen Stacy and Naruto Namikaze." Ushering the two blondes inside the class they made their way to any unoccupied sit but not before a comment was made by the typical jock funny boy Flash Thompson.

"What kind of name is Naruto?" looking for a new joke off the new kids expense Flash was quick to point out the male blonde foreign sounding name.

Closing his eyes Naruto begin thinking how to respond _'Ok Naruto you've trained your whole life to be a warrior, to take any situation you find yourself in and turn it in your favor, this will be the moment all your training takes effect'_ Naruto decided to be just like the Shinobi he was train to be and respond brutal and without mercy. "It's the kind of name your mom screams at night." Laughter erupted from all over the class at the spiky blonde's comeback the assistant principle looked less than please but did not reprimand Naruto on his comment and went along his way.

Once he took his seat next to the blonde girl he entered with she offered him a high-five at his quick wit the brown haired boy sitting in front of him also offered him a high-five along with a 'nice one man'. The moment their hands connected in the air Naruto was instantly made aware that this guy was different he had way more strength than he should have with his nerdy appearance, but he made no outward reaction to the discovery and went about class normally.

Lunch finally rolled around but it appeared Ramen was not on the menu oh how he regretted working on the more physical aspects of being a ninja and not paying much mind to **Fuinjutsu(Sealing arts)** like his mother had told him before. '_Okay where to sit with let's see here the cheerleaders no not enough creditability to flirt with them, hmm the midnight haired beauty no she's looking at some other guy.'_ Damn high school in its groups he use to gain ever girls eye back in Japan because of his natural blonde hair and blue eyes, but who was Naruto if not someone who would gladly raise to a given challenge. But before he could make his way to any of the teenage beauties around the cafeteria he was waved over to a table with the blonde girl he walked to class with earlier who was accompanied with a redhead, another blonde girl and the brown haired boy with the abnormal strength.

"Yo Naruto right that was some comeback you hit Flash with the guys a jerk he deserved it by the way my name Mary Jane Watson, this is my boyfriend Peter Parker, and my best friend Liz Allen, and of course you know Gwen after you both started school on the same day." She was a Very cute girl to bad she had a boyfriend, Gwen the cute rebel without a cause, Liz was also a very cute girl she had an innocent look about her, but Peter was someone you could easily dismiss at a glance but that high-five earlier proved he was more than what meets the eyes.

"So Naruto I couldn't help but notice your last names Namikaze I gotta ask any relation to the family in Japan of the Uzumaki Inc." Peter just had to know this was the company Tony Stark announced his Ironman suit wouldn't be possible to use without their help.

"Actually yes I'm the heir to the company." He just out right said he was the heir to a billion dollar company like he was talking about the weather.

"Dude your rich!" Peter even though he was an absolute genius it terms out he didn't see the consequence exclaiming his new friend to riches to an entire cafeteria filled with shallow teenagers.

Naruto covered Peters mouth as fast as he could but it was too late his cover was blown.

"Rich how is he rich?" Liz was confused what was so special about the name Namikaze, Liz was not a fan of technology advancements, and genetic research, and medical discoveries.

Naruto broke down in minuscule detail about what his family proved from their company. But everyone was still confused why he wasn't in Japan living lavish or attending some prestigious school. "Well you see my mom and dad and myself was invited to this big investor home for dinner and his 27 year old daughter was also present at the dinner me and her left the business people to talk about business words were exchange foreplay was played and we were caught in the act, luckily a big deal wasn't made about it because if it was it would most likely be her the media would be focused on then the 27 year old then the 15 year old but this was just one incident out of many so I was told to come to America were there was so many sex scandals anyone I would do would get lost in shuffle, also why I don't attend some rich school is because I hate snobs."

"Ha sex scandals I give my dad trouble but not that type of trouble!" Gwen Stacy wasn't the type to sugarcoat who she was that was evident by the switchblade she pulled out on Kenny, Flash's partner and things all around douche bag. "My dad would go way farther than sending me to a new country he'd send me to a new planet all together!"

New friends already not bad for the first day but still he would have to keep a eye on Parker he didn't seem like a bad guy but Naruto hated having all the skills and ability he has without ever using them.

A week has past Naruto is slowly getting adjusted to school in America, it was different not as strict or as competitive back in Japan, but it was more aggressive but these tough guys weren't so tough the only person Naruto knew could do some damage to him was Peter Parker but he couldn't see a conflict ever happening between the two of them Peter was just too easy of a guy to get along with despite the disappearing acts would pull on occasion. Today's lunch promised to be different some guy name Kraven the hunter was making an appearance at the school since this was the first recorded sight of Spider-man.

Kraven was a tall muscular man who actually looked quite well groomed contrasted to his animal like-senses he claimed to have. Sniffing around the room like a tiger hunting injured prey he made his way towards the end of the cafeteria until someone interrupted his attempt at getting Spider-mans' sent with a well place comment of "someone smells like kitty litter." It was Gwen Stacy she couldn't help but crack on the man sniffing the air like a puppy sniffing a tree to check to see if it was already marked.

"Ha kitty litter, good one Gwen!" Naruto didn't even try to hide his amusement at Gwen's comment about Kraven's character. But as soon as he was done showing his approval Kraven rounded on Naruto getting in his face it seems he wasn't used to hecklers. Cocking his head back with a foxy grin on his face not in the least bit afraid of the Russian big game hunter _'I'd like to see this guy take on mom during taijutsu time'_. "Is there a problem comrade?" Kraven just growled and went about his way tuning to Gwen, Naruto said with the Grin still on his face "I think he has a fur ball." Grabbing his high-five from Gwen and that was that. The rest of the day went without incident.

Later that day Naruto was going to get ready for his nightly rituals but three fresh Ramen bowls were just delivered to his doorstep by a delivery boy and he couldn't let them get cold so he decide to watch TV while he at his meal, it seemed that a reporter was finally able to get a word in with the illusive Spider-man but the words the web slinging hero would say would actually change Naruto completely from that moment forward.

**On the TV**

"**I'm just like this guy I fell backwards into some powers and I'm try to do what I can so that people like that don't try to hurt people like you" it was said with complete sincerity.**

"**But why wear a mask?"**

"**Well it's no big conspiracy or anything. I just want to do what I can for people. But…I have family and friends and I don't want to like put their lives in danger just because they know me. I want to protect them so yeah I wear a mask. It's pretty simple really."**

"**But people might have a hard time trusting someone dressed like this."**

"**Well I have a hard time trusting people who wear those hats with beer cans on each side so…listen I know its corny, but the outfit means something to me and yeah (pointing to the recently recovered and still dazed Kraven whom he had to knock out because he was getting in the way of saving lives) even though my wearing the mask might have idiots like that trying to use me to get attention for themselves…and people like that load J. Jonah Jameson at the Bugle trying to use me to sell papers trashing the crap out of me all the time…I…I just don't care…"**

"**Why don't you care?"**

"**Because a guy a whole lot smarter than any of us once told that with great power comes a great deal of responsibility and not just for people with powers like me. I think it goes for everybody. So I'm just going to live my life that way and everything else is just noise."**

Naruto just sat there he didn't touch his Ramen since the web slinger started talking he just sat there thinking, with his skills his powers why not this guy does it out of the good of his heart why couldn't he. The words hit Naruto hard he was inspired he was pumped it was decided instantly looking at the mask that decorated the wall Naruto stood up walking right up to the white porcelain kitsune mask decorated with whiskers marks he knew who he was going to be going through his lugged which was still not completely unpacked he found his form fitting Kevlar black and bodysuit that he used when training with his parents and finding a cloak that enshrouded his entire body when pulled closed in a hood on the top of it to hid his very distinctive hair. Also locating the scroll that held all his ninja tools he took the book on **Fuinjutsu** and started studying because very soon the Kitsune will make his appearance.

**The next week**

"Dang, crap, fucking shit!" last week Naruto just decided to join the superhero community because of the inspiring words Spider-man said in his interview after his back to back battle with Dr. Otto Octavise a.k.a Doc Oct, and Kraven the hunter. Naruto decided to make sure he was well prepared going into his new after school activate of crime fighting each night Naruto would work on his **Fuinjutsu** until he could do no wrong. Last night Naruto using a clone and special sealing ink he personally concocted he applied seals all around his right arm to store his new costume and ninja tools, the seals at first glance would look like tribal marks but with closer inspection it would actually be some form of dead writing that was lost in time.

"**What appears to be a giant mechanic Rhino just made its way into Chase Manhattan Bank at Lexington and 55****th****, its destroying everything in its path and caused the city what could be millions of dollars someone has to do something and now before it goes from property damage to funeral cost"**

"Well I was going to be late for first period anyway." Naruto unsealed his costume to be properly dressed for his debut slip into his bodysuit, put his hair in a ponytail, and threw the cloak over the body suit and put on his kitsune mask and raised his hood over his hair using a special designed seal he attached a part of the hood to the mask to ensure no matter what the hood would not come off, channeling chakra to his eyes he activated his **Rinnegan **and shot right out of the window. Using his gravity control ability Naruto was a able to avoid breaking his leg once he landed out on street, still using his ability to manipulate gravity Naruto quickly sprinted to the place he was to make his big debut.

It was a easy enough place to spot after all it had a giant Rhino outside of it, in a burst of speed Naruto appeared right in front of it with his body hidden by the over sized cloak.

Looking right up the mechanical with no outward signs of fear(because all his features were hidden)he said with confidence leaking in his voice "Yo your obviously overcompensating for something, but let's not get into your failures at pleasing a woman and get it to what's wrong with this situation here, you see stealing is bad and!" Naruto was cut off from his lecture by the metal fist that he was forced to dodge, with a display of acrobatics Naruto flipped backwards to make sure he didn't look to bad on debut after all there were cameras everywhere _'aren't they afraid to get hit by debris'_ with that going through his mind he probably shouldn't drag this own after all the risk of someone getting hurt, seriously was these people that desperate for ratings they'll get into the middle of a giant rampaging supervillians path.

"Okay warning time stand down or be put down!" By the look of the charging position he was taking it looked like he wasn't going to stand down, ok that's fine a villain surrendering on his first day on the job would've been impressive but not truly a display of awesoness. "Saw that response coming a mile away." Rhino charged directly at Naruto who had to look to his arsenal fast the wrong one could do more harm than good but years of mediation has helped Naruto with his control of the **Tendo (Deva path)** so he knew the move to use, raising his hand he produced a small black ball that he launched in the air while shouting out the name of the Jutsu **"Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly body bursting from earth)"**

Rhino and all the rubble and crushed cars rose into the sky slowly forming a sphere that compressed together not crushing the chest area of the giant metal suit but the rest of the parts like the arms in legs. When the reports looked to Naruto they saw his cloak figure with his armed raised showing it was indeed him that sent the mechanical menace upwards into the sky, what they didn't see was the pure look of concentration on Naruto's face since it was obscured by his mask, if he slips up a little bit Chase Bank could be a giant ball of stone, hindsight is always 20x20 he should have just used the **Rasengan** but no this was his debut he needed to make in impression.

Satisfied with his work Naruto lowered the ball of metal in concrete back to the ground and was promptly surrounded by the media and questions flew at him 'What's you name 'and 'What's your intentions'.

"Okay calm down my name is Kitsune you now like the fox and all I want to do is help nothing more nothing less!" The questions still flew like 'Why the mask?' "Because I have a life outside of doing this and I Intend to live it." The questions still flew the crowd would not be satisfied, but before Naruto answered he saw something out of the corner of his eye it was Spider-man himself it looks like he was a little late for the party "Tell you guys what after my next feet of heroics I'll answer some more questions." Taking off in the direction of Spider-man he quickly caught up with him landing right on the building he spidey was just going to swing off of. "Spider-man nice to finally meet you!" Naruto extended his hand out for a handshake and spidey looked at it with caution for a second before shaking it Naruto was surprised his strength was just at the same level of Peter Parker, now Naruto wasn't always one for tact that could be proving at him using his most dangerous move in a crowded area just to look 'good on his big debut' so it wasn't completely out of his character to say Peters name during the hand shake out of shock.

"How and the hell do you know who I am!?" Great his secret was exposed to someone new and he hasn't been a superhero for two months.

'_Fuck I said that out loud well if he can keep his own secret…'_ Hell it was his words that inspired Naruto to suit up so it wouldn't be so bad for him to know "It's me Naruto!"

"Naruto what the hell did you get bit by."

"Bit by? What the hell is that supposed to mean, anyway man I saw you interview on TV and it got to me."

"It got to you? I gotta tell you man I didn't see that one coming but you know what we maybe don't want to show up to school I mean both of us making it back to school around the same time would raise suspicion."

"Yeah it would anyway I got the perfect place since were cutting!"

"Yeah after seeing that I don't think I'm ever going to eat Ramen again." After they realized that going back to school wouldn't look good they both (Naruto) decided to get something to eat and he dragged Peter to the nearest Japanese restaurant and ordered 9 bowls of Ramen which he tore through like he was starved.

"Your loss." Looking around to make sure they were properly isolated "So what you want to team up, you can be my sidekick."

"Yeah, no I was actually thinking we should stay separate during our time as heroes since we are friends outside of the masks it we shouldn't be partnering up to much it would only make it easy to connect the dots to are identities."

Naruto with a thoughtful expression on his face took in Peters words and agreed to what he said it would be wise to avoid something like that. "Hmm you gotta point Pete, but still it wouldn't hurt to collaborate every once in a while."

Peter agreed to that he had some tough battles already it would nice to for someone to have your back, returning Naruto's smile and putting that disgusting display of eating in the back of his mind Peter just dug into his own bowl, he believed his luck has finally changed and his days would be easier from now on.

Well Peter sorry about your damn luck.

A week has passed since Naruto and Peter's sit down, and it's been one hell of a week for Peter things just kept getting worse with no signs' of slowing first it seems that a criminal was running around framing Peter's Spidey persona for a streak of crimes, and during one of his get always the pretender actually killed Gwen's father when he threw some type of explosive and it was headed towards a child and captain Stacy was quick to react saving the child at the cost of his own life, but when Peter finally cornered the man he shown the world apart of him no one needed to see a brutal and angry part, he also most beat the pretender to death but stop when he realized how he looked, it would also seem he got into a little fight with Mj(Mary Jane)and they broke up it would seem tough times are ahead.

"So you tracked down your childhood friend to get more in touch with your father, actually I heard about your father Peter my dad wanted to give him a job but he declined he wanted to stay in New York to be close to family." Yeah Naruto heard of Peter's dad his father heard of his attempts at a cure for cancer and was prepared to throw millions at his research but his refusal to leave New York and his family.

Peter just had a somber look on his thanking what could have happen if his dad would have accepted the job would his father and his mother still be alive today. Bu Peter was interpreted from his thoughts when a horn from a red convertible started honking it was his childhood friend Eddie Brock waiting for him to take him to the lab their fathers research was stored in.

"Ok see you later Naruto I got go checkout my dad's research." Waving his blonde friend good bye Peter was joined by Gwen in the front seat; she was surprised by the amount of muscles on Peters seemly skinny frame.

Seeing Gwen's hands on Peter's chest put a sad look on Mj's face, and her look made Naruto roll his eyes they were still so much into each other it didn't make sense why they would break up. Waving her later Naruto preceded to get on his bike and drive it to a nice location where he was hidden and sealed his bike away, and unsealed his costume it turns out he actually was a hit with the media, besides the Daily Bugle Naruto was quickly taking to thanks to his abilities which seemed amazing compared to the heroes ruining around like Spider-man and Dare Devil, his powers were on a whole different scale.

Hopping from roof to roof Naruto was just on patrol, he actually was just moving for the hell of it being in class all day was hell for a natural hyper guy like Naruto he demanded action constantly and it looks like his prayers were about to be answered it look like the bank he made his debut at was getting robed once more but this time it wasn't a supervillians just some heavily armed men.

Checking the situation out from a adjacent building, there were policemen every and also the media with hundreds of civilians surrounding the bank _'Seriously don't these people care if they get hurt in the cross-fire' _shrugging his shoulders at the people's stupidity Naruto leapt over to the roof of the bank and found a unguarded entrance _'Huh it seems that their just armatures with expensive toys' _all the men was surround at the entrance wondering how they were going to make it out of this situation, then something unexpected happened they heard the shout of **"Banshou Ten'in (Heavenly attraction of all creation of the omnipresent God)!" **Their guns were ripped out of their hands by an unseen force and then their line of sight was covered with smoke in which they were all dispatched within seconds.

Once to smoke cleared it was just The Kitsune standing over the knock out thugs with his hand throwing up V for victory. "Well there you guys go one rescue on the house from you good friend Kitsune!" the hostages all ran outside of the bank to truly put that ordeal behind them once all the hostages were free Naruto exited through the front door right after them and was surrounded once more by all the reporters and the cameras.

His name was being shouted in every direction and questions were be asked by everyone he couldn't get a complete lock on who asked what but he then saw the police approaching him weapons drawn so he decided to forgo the interview and only gave them one phrase to put in their papers which was **"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly subjugation of the omnipresent God)."** He put the most minuscule power behind the jutsu, so the effect was far away what it could have been, it only caused people to stumble backwards like they were being pushed away, once they sufficiently away from Naruto he jumped directly up into the air with a shout of "later!" he jumped onto the nearest roof and took off to somewhere else that might need his help.

Hours later Naruto would come across a limousine in which it appeared the diver had no idea what they were doing Naruto decide to intervene before someone could hurt, after it was on a collision course with a bus. Jumping on to street level just as the limo past by Naruto raised his hands and used one of his more appropriate jutsu for handling a out of control car on course to cause lots pain to innocent people **"Banshou Ten'in (Heavenly attraction of all creation)!" **the limo was instantly caught in Naruto's gravitational pull in stopped in its tracks, once the car was stopped the occupancies made their way out in one of them took surprised it was Spider-man dressed in a all black suit with a large white spider emblem stretching from his chest to back.

As they took off into the night other events were taking place.

**Meanwhile at the legion of…I mean Naruto's apartment.**

Nick Fury already made his presences know to Spider-man and now it was time to let this Kitsune know his place in this world, rich parents or not the ability he displayed was terrifying he needed to know he was being watched and if he steps out of line he would be taking down.

Entering Naruto's apartment he decided to place himself by the window to set his ambiance but on his second step a flash of white light burst into life and orange paint rain down upon Fury from the ceiling and he found himself trap in some kind of paralyzing field which turns out to be a seal used to trap enemies.

"Fuck!" he couldn't move any part of his body _'Well there goes my dramatic reveal'._

**Ok this is my second attempt at writing hope it's better than the first one I am taking request for parings and I also want to know what do you guys think of a female Sasuke coming into the story. Honestly all the problems I have with the cannon Naruto story would be solved if only Sasuke was a girl, but I digress do you guys think I should?**

**Okay ask any question.**

**Submit any feedback**

**Also offer any advice.**

**Just review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N alright guys like it awesome, ok my first chapter of this story went over good with you guys so I'll try to keep the magic flowing anyway about my idea to add a female Sasuke went over bad I got someone saying it was a good Idea but the majority shot it down, so sorry no female Sasuke, it was actually hard to argue with the naysayers because the Marvel universe is huge and it already has a lot of personalities to play with. Personally I too hate when Naruto is and a different universe and some characters bleed over, I honestly just wanted a chance at waiting a tsundere character but I'm sure I can find a Marvel chick to replace her.**

**Chapter 2: Is being sexy a superpower?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ultimate Spider-Man **

"Gotta admit that black suit was awesome maybe I should get an alternate costume." After helping Spidey save the pop-star Naruto was able to get the scoop on Peter's new suit, which was apparently the cure for cancer his and Eddie Brock's fathers were working, but while completely awesome looking Naruto couldn't help but get a ominous feeling from the suit he even told Peter as much but he just shrugged what Naruto said off in said if it was dangerous his spider sense would tingle. After getting that situation resolved Naruto and spidey went their separate ways after stopping a mugging attempt Naruto decided to call it a night.

Exiting the elevator and making his apartment Naruto noticed his door was partially opened and paint was spilling out of it _'so someone_ _triggered my trap_' biting his thumb, Naruto rubbed the digit over a certain section of the sealing array located on his arm and produced a kunai knife and activated his **Rinnegan.**

Making his way over to the door and pushing it over completely he was greeted with a humorous sight, the leader of the top espionage organization on the entire planet was standing in the door way of his apartment facing away from Naruto froze mid step covered in orange paint it would seem he was there for a while the paint was starting to dry.

"Okay as funny as this is what the hell are you doing in my home?" He made sure his question would be answered by putting the kunai up to the intruder's neck.

Wow in all of his years of doing this never has he been in a position like this, he came intending to but the child in his place to make him understand this isn't some after school activity, he should treat what he's doing with more caution or be taking down, but now his speech, his, intimidations, and the mood he wanted to set was all ruined by a teenager.

"Whatever you got me in kid I'll warn you now let me go or…" damn the kid wasn't taking his threats seriously he could tell by the kid snickering at his attempt to threaten him. "…My name is Nick Fury I'm the leader of shield kid trust me you don't want us as an enemy."

Raising his eye brow Naruto just looked at the man, he was really full of himself even while being trap with no way to defend himself, and it would be easy to just slit his throat and claim he believed he was walking in on a burglary, but that wasn't the type of person Naruto was. "**Kai"**

Fury felt his ability to move return to him and proceeded to collapse, his legs fell asleep a while ago while being stuck in one position for about an hour, but to Fury's credit he recovered quickly and took a dignified stance well as dignified as one could look covered in paint.

"Look kid I don't know how you did what you just did but I will find out, anyway kid just want you to know that you're on are radar so I want you to know the moment you try to switch sides we will take you down." Making his way past Naruto, Fury left the apartment right after his statement, of course he had more to say but his confrontation was already ruined.

He would have to keep a closer eye on the blonde one while Peter was potentially dangerous this one was on a whole different level, if he went rouge the big guns would have to be taking out for him.

**Three days later**

The rain was coming down hard and Peter had a somber look on his face something happened yesterday but he looked like he didn't want to talk about it. _'_What_ is he looking at?' _following Peter's eyes Naruto caught sight of the suit Peter was wearing a couple of days ago out on the football, but it would seem someone else was wearing it someone who was a hulking beast with a ferocious set of teeth, it was really was an intimating figure.

Naruto and Peter both meet eyes with each other, but as Naruto started to raise Peter with a shake of his head no, it seems this was his responsibility and he wanted to face it alone so Naruto would him.

**The next day**

The lunch table was quiet real quiet, Naruto and Gwen tried not to let the awkward atmosphere get in the way of their joking, but even the jokes they on launched Flash and Kenny didn't seem to help anything, Peter just took off he was taking his identity of Spider-man in question, separating his mask life from his love ones was really becoming difficult, Naruto wanted to go help him but this was one of the things Peter had to figure out for himself, how could you tell a guy put himself in danger but put his love ones in dangers just because they knew him, this was a internal conflict Peter would have to fight himself.

School went by fast and Naruto was preparing to leave when Gwen came asking for a ride home Naruto didn't mind he loved helping his friends. Getting Gwen home was no problem and Naruto was halfway home himself when Gwen would call him asking to come to a party being held by some guys at a different school with no real reason to refuse since his friends, not counting Peter didn't really see him outside of school so he decided to go party with them.

"Wow Naruto you made it!" Gwen was happy Naruto was there Peter could use some male bonding to help him get out of his slump.

"Yeah I couldn't let any other guy try to hit on you since I'm working up the courage to ask you out." Naruto joked when Gwen took on a deer in the headlights look with that comment; she recovered quickly and punched him in the shoulder for the joke. "Yo Peter still down in the dumps about MJ?" Seeing Peters down in the dumps look Naruto just put on a smile on "Look Peter I really gotta tell you this whole break up between you and MJ I really don't think it would last." But before Peter could respond the reason for his despair made I appearance.

Mary Jane Watson was quite the sight, she was dressed really provocatively she wore a black mini-skirt, a tight black leather tube top and she had a low cut black wig on over her natural hair. MJ and Peter met eyes and quickly looked away from each other the break up was still fresh and painful, Naruto was going to nudge Peter to talk MJ but before he could something caught everyone's attention at the party.

**BOOM!**

Everyone ran outside to see what the racket was it turns out it was some long haired blonde guy blowing up cars how he was doing it wasn't to clear but people were chanting his name 'GELDOFF GELDOFF', Naruto and Peter looked at each other to see who would leap into action but before either could the sounds of police sirens sounded so it was time to book it. Looking for Peter and MJ and Liz he spotted them all running in the same direction, the girls would be safe with Peter but where was Gwen, it turns out she was closer than he thought she grabbed his arm and begin to lead him to his bike, once they made it to his bike they decided to find their other friends whom they discovered on the bus-stop and it seems like MJ and Peter kissed and made up hell their still kissing now laughing to himself Naruto just hit the gas on his bike with Gwen hanging on his back he had to queens to get Gwen home.

Stopping in front of the home of Gwen and Peter, Naruto and Gwen made it home before Peter and MJ so Gwen decided to invite Naruto inside, Naruto was quick to attack the cookie aunt may left out one counter for Gwen and Peter, leaning on the kitchen counter and talking with his mouth still full of cookies Naruto told Gwen his prediction "I knew that little break up wasn't going to last Gwen, those two are obsessed with each other I swear why do you think Gwen?" She didn't response right away "Gwen?" turning to Gwen she just had her hand in her hand and was looking at Naruto with a unreadable expression on her face.

"Naruto?" he raised an eyebrow showing his confusion at her behavior, she continued with her question "Want to make out?"

That was unexpected Naruto intelligent response was "Uhhh" Gwen just rolled her eyes and grabbed his hair and stared kissing him, Naruto recovered quickly this wasn't his first time with a girl who basically threw herself at him, he was just surprised because Gwen never showed any signs of liking him like that.

Pulling her head away from him Gwen wanted to make something clear "We are not going steady spiky got it!?" Naruto just nodded and they continued to make out but this time with tongue. There make out session would last for about thirty minutes, it ended because Naruto could hear Peter making his way into the house so him and Gwen decided to call it a night giving Peter a high five Naruto made his way home, his little group was back together and he gained a new make out partner today was a good day.

**The next day**

Today was going to be interesting day Naruto just knew it he probably got his confirmation by the explosives going off in the distance, changing his direction from Mid-town high Naruto begins heading towards the neighboring high school but this time in his costume.

It turns out Spidey was already at the scene of the of all the commotion but he looked kind of different instead of his complete one piece suit he had a long Spider-man jersey with the mask and gloves but he had on brown cargo pants and no shoes, and he was facing off from the blonde-haired guy from the party yesterday and the crowd was chanting 'BLOW HIM UP!' and last time Naruto remembered there wasn't no spider-bombs, so Peter was the target dummy in this situation. It was time to intervene.

Touching down between Spidey and the blonde Naruto decided to see if this could be solved diplomatically or would him and Spidey have to open up a can of whip ass.

"Ok what the hell is going on!?" the crowd got even more rowdier at the arrival of another superhero demands for a fight broke out, "dude I don't how you're doing this but I'm telling you to cut it out now before me and team Spider over here have to kick your ass."

"Vait a minute you're the Kitsune?" the guy had an accent to his voice German maybe "But you could just be another pretender I really don't think that's Spider-man there." Yeah that costume really would throw somebody off.

"Look dude the cops are here I just wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupider than what you're doing now, Kitsune let's get out of here man before we get blamed for this." Kitsune and Spiderman both was in the beginning stages of taking off when Geldoff grabbed Peter by his longer than average shirt and went in the air with him, Geldoff almost fell down to the ground but it was thanks to Spidey webs he was spared getting his legs broke from hitting the ground at that height, landing on a roof Kitsune took notice on the little hanger on.

"Dude what the hell were you doing man you think you could blow up cars and it wouldn't be any reactions, you're lucky Spidey was there to bail you out dude who knows what could have happen if the police confronted you!" with how he reacted to Spidey's presence probably in a way that would've left someone or some dead.

"Yeah man what is with you acting like an idiot at the way that was going there was no way that situation was going to end anyway near nice."

Still recovering from the impromptu ride with Spider-man Geldoff pleads his case the best he could "I only did vhat I did because that scummy principle suspended the football team because vhat happened at the party."

Naruto and Peter shared a glance and said at the same time unintentionally "Uh…what party?"

"I vas rocking out at a party and I vas a little plastered, you know and I vas blowing up the parked cars for fun, you know for the giggles, you know. And the principle go the names of the people at the party and he ended suspended half the team, and we're coming up on the season finals and I got mad told him; he don't put them back them back then I got to protest him. So I blew up his car to make him unsuspended them. But I got carried away and blew up another teacher's car because he called me a name."

Spidey just face palmed at that "I'm trying to think of a better word then idiot.'

It was clear this was some type of telekinesis that allowed him to blow stuff up with his mind Naruto was just prepared to take him down.

"Hey dudes! I love the football. I love American sports I vant the guys to kick the"

Spidey just interrupted him on that point "Listen you've got amazing powers but dude your putting them to the wrong use, at the way you're going the cops are going to try to take you down just look at me and Kitsune we try to save lives and the cops point their guns at us all the time how do you think they'll treat a guy who blows things up for fun!"

Geldoff just admired being on top of a roof "It's vindy up here, huh? It's vindy."

Spidey just turn to Kitsune "Lord I miss Doc ock."

"Ok look dude here is the warning stop blowing up peoples stuff, be more responsible with your powers you're acting like an asshole right now!" this guy was aggravating and he wasn't responding to Peter's words at all so Naruto decided a more forceful approach was needed.

Spidey's curiosity started to peak at Geldoff's powers "How'd you get your powers anyway?" A shrug of the shoulders told Peter he didn't know "So you're a mutant." That comment had Geldoff go off like the cars he exploded earlier.

"I am not a Mutant; Mutants are the devil's children! You say that about me one more time you vill have the trouble!"

Spidey apologized, Naruto narrowed his eyes, Naruto knew the only way to handle an opponent like Geldoff and that was to be quick and efficient.

But before anymore confrontation broke out a scream was heard coming from a store across the street, wow what bad luck those guys had robbing a store across the street from two masked heroes, Spidey swung and to action and Naruto just used a locomotive jump they both landed in front of the store to get a look at three guys were mask of members of the Ultilmates (For anyone who don't know that's the name of the avengers in the Ultimate Marvel universe).

Spidey was the one to revel the two heroes with his command "Drop the money, drop the guns and drop the stupid mask!" they all raised their guns to the two heroes who didn't look in the least bit intimidated.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at the robbers' threat and their point of the guns and replied to Spidey's comment about lame mask "Yeah your one to talk wearing that oversized shirt…" lifting his hands up Naruto disarmed all three of the men **"Banshou Ten'in (Heavenly attraction of all creation)!**

"You know I never got to ask you Kitsune how did you get you powers?" Before Naruto could respond a huge explosion happened behind the two heroes and knocked them forward. The explosion didn't just affect Naruto and Peter but everyone in the store from the robbers and the hostages Peter was quick to check the unconscious pregnant woman's pulse _'She still alive!'_

They exchange a look even through their respective mask both knew the other had a pissed off look on their face, moving out of the store and back to the roof Spidey made it over to Geldoff first and delivered a back handed slap to his happy face, effectively wiping the smile off his face.

Geldoff looked at the web-slinger in surprise "You crazy!"

Naruto quickly pulled him off the ground and into the air "Listen you almost killed people with what you pulled you better watch your step before I have to smack you down, and I guarantee it won't be a love tap like Spidey's you will lose teeth!"

"You think you scare me!? HOW ABOUT I EXPLODE YOU FROM THE INSIDE LIKE I DO THE CAR!" Geldoff raged at Naruto the moment he was released from his grasp

"Okay tensions are running high let's just calm down." Spidey had to intervene before something happened between the two of them.

"Yeah…you two really should calm down." That request didn't come from Spidey it sounded to feminine, all three of the super powered teens turn their heads to see three girls "We'd like to talk to you. We're the X-men."

"The cute ones!" the shorter of the tree said, indeed they were.

Geldoff was quick to draw when it came to identifying them "Mutants!" they took the comment in stride and made their way down to three. "Vaht's going on here?"

"My name is Ororo." She was a dark-skinned woman with blue eyes, and long white hair pulled into a pony tail that flowed down to her lower back; she wore a tight black shirt that was made of some type of leather like material exposed her toned stomach and slim waist the pants she wore was tight fitting and showed off her shapely hips and long legs, and she also wore yellow combat boots that went to her knees, and was wearing yellow gloves that appeared to have some devices attached to it. "I'm one of the X-men this is Marvel Girl (Jean Grey)." She had a light tan with red short hair and wore the same outfit that Storm (Ororo) had on. "This is Kitty Pryde." She wore a black dress that was decorated with a large yellow x on it, the dress ended mid-thigh and it was made of the same material the other two X-girls outfit was made out of, and she had a star of David necklace around her neck, on hips rested a belt a x symbol on it, on her feet she wore black knee high boots, and on her hands she wore black gloves.

"Didn't mean to freak you out but we just want to talk to you." Marvel Girl said while floating down, Ororo also floated down and Kitty just phased through the wall they were standing on.

Geldoff was confused about the appearance of the X-men and their interested in him. "Why?"

Well she Jean was the unofficial spokes person of the X-men so she decided to explain it to him. "Well you are a mutant. And the X-men…we…are a Mutant peacekeeping taskforce. Don't know if you've read about us or anything, but it's our goal to bring some peace between man and Mutant. And with that thought…we wanted to talk about your future plans."

"Called it." Peter said once Marvel Girl was done with her speech.

Geldoff fainted immediately.

They all surrounded his unconscious frame, and Naruto was the first to speak up "well didn't see that coming."

Kitty instantly turned her attention on to Spider-man and Kitsune. "Are you really Spider-man?" she had to ask because the costume wasn't to clear.

"Sshhh don't tell anyone" then something else unexpected happened Peter start hearing voices in his head. "Aaaagh!"

Naruto was fast to react he lifted his from under his cloak and aimed it at the three girls "Alright whatever your doing to Spidey cut it out!"

Jean put her hands up in a surrendering to show Naruto she wasn't on the attack. "Its fine I was just talking to you guys telepathically, didn't you hear me?" That was weird she focused on both of them.

"No I didn't hear a thing." What Naruto didn't know was his **Gakido (Preta Path) **was unconsciously responding to Marvel Girls attempt at talking to him telepathically, the **Gakido **hadthe ability to absorb outside energy and since Mutants used a internal energy source any attempt to focus their powers on Naruto would be cancelled out.

"Huh that's weird." Turning back to Spider-man "You know you was one of first guys in months to not picture me naked immediately I appreciate that." One second passed "Until now."

It was a good thing she couldn't read Naruto's mind or he would have been accredited with being one of the first and creative.

"He's waking up!" Kitty told the others, interrupting Peters and Jean stare down they had going on because every time he claimed to be done picturing her naked a new image would appear.

'_Hello'_ Marvel Girl thought it would be better to welcome him to the world of the living with a telepathic message. He fainted immediately.

"Ok my bad, I'll call the Professor." Marvel Girl adopted a look of concentration on her face.

"Whoah!" Peter freaked out again it seemed that all four of them were holding a telepathic conversation, and Naruto just stood there clueless as they all just stood in one spot unmoving.

"Well ok now that that's done were-How bout you two come see the school!" Kitty interpreted Storm when she saw the chance to hang out with her favorite hero Spider-man.

Naruto and Peter shared a look with each other, while Naruto was a free agent since his parents was all the way around the world but Peter's aunt May wasn't that far away (actually aunt May was currently at Peter's school and she was pissed) "Uhhh could I get a ride back before six?"

Storm looking at kitty who had hearts in her eyes when looking to Peter, responded "Uh I don't see why not."

Before Peter could ask Naruto his thoughts on going Naruto was already jumping up towards the black stealth jet. "Come on Spidey you can't turn down an offer from these cute X-girls!"

Peter just signed and swung up to the jet.

Once everyone was secured the jet took off in a burst of speed, a speed to which Peter wasn't accustomed to "WHOA NELLY!"

Naruto just laughed at Peter's outburst "Wow the spectacular Spider-man can't handle a little speed huh?" Naruto was actually used to jets such as this after all his parent's collaborated with Stark enterprise he was around a lot of advanced technology.

While Naruto was doing his best to flirt with Storm, Kitty was trying to figure out what was the deal with Peter's costume, Geldoff was slowly waking up, once he got a decent sense of awareness he panicked instantly, he was so shocked with his situation he reverted to his native language. "Sacoola shtara Kanito!" everyone turned their attention to the recently recovered foreign exchange student. "Stay away!"

**BOOM! **

In his panic Geldoff activated his powers and blew a hole into the cockpit where everyone was seated.

The shockwave from the explosion knocked Peter unconscious and he fell through the hole, Kitty too lost grip on the seat she was clutching and fell out of the plane.

Naruto channeled chakra to his feet to keep himself from falling but the 50mph winds sent the cloak he was wearing miles away, but because of the seal he had attached to his mask it also got blown away, but Naruto was not concern with his identity he had to save his friends **"Banshou Ten'in(Heavenly attraction of all creation)!"** Trapping Peter and kitty and a gravitational pull he was able propel them into his arms, while Storm and Marvel Girl was able to steady the jet, Geldoff was able to somehow hold on and stay in the jet, besides looking a little shaken up he was fine until well placed punch from Naruto sent him to dream land.

The rest of the ride went without incident and they were able to make to Charles Xavier School of the gifted. They rushed Peter to the infirmary to see if he was badly injured but when ever thing checked out decided to wake Peter up telepathically.

Once Peter woke up the first thing he noticed he was surrounded be the three girl's whom he meet back in Midtown and a muscle bound man with a visor, a man covered and blue fur who was standing slumped over on all four of his limbs, and another man who looked to be a giant in stature and was covered in metal. But Peter felt something wrong and brought his hands up to his face and felt his mask missing.

"You took of my mask?!" Peter was so angry he didn't even hear beast trying to reassure him it was to check his breathing. "Man! I am trying to keep a secret identity here! No one respects my identity! No one! One secret! That's all I want. I want to put on the mask and keep it on! And every time I turn around someone finds out I'm Peter Parker!"

Everyone actually had to stop themselves from laughing at his outburst but they found it quite hard once kitty reveled a little tidbit to Peter "We…uh…didn't know your name."

Peter face palmed, but he turned his head when he heard laughter coming from another part of the room, it was Naruto still dressed in his black and red bodysuit but it was missing his cloak and fox mask "Man Peter are you going to tell'em my identity?"

Chuckling to himself actually reveled something to Naruto "We actually already know you identity young Naruto." Seeing Naruto raise his eyebrow Xavier decided to elaborate. "I was actually present at your birth, me and you father are actually good friends didn't you notices the similarities from you costume and my teams, they were a gift from your father when I told him my plan in fact he is one of our major benefactors here at the school of the gifted."

"Huh I really didn't notices." If Xavier had the ability to read Naruto's mind he would have took note of Naruto was too busy going over the girls curves to recognize the similarities between their suits and his. "Well that's awesome of a dad, I hope you guys achieve everything your striving for!" looking around Naruto noticed Geldoff was strapped to a chair and was a little uncomfortable "So what you guys going to do with Jr?"

went into a explanation about how it turns out Geldoff was actually a natural born Mutant and was actually a result of tampering with a fetus while it was still inside it's mother and how the process was extremely dangerous and very potentially harmful to the X-men battle to be accepted be the public, because these artificially created Mutants were most like being made to be human weapons, and Geldoff was the smoking gun and could prove that illegal genetic tampering was going on and need to be stop, Peter didn't think it was fair that Geldoff was being forced to be the poster boy apparently Peter ran through an escape plan in his head but didn't act it out.

But while that was going on Naruto was talking to Storm "So I got to ask what do you have planned this Saturday?" She giggled at Naruto attempts to charm her "Because let me tell you I know this awesome traditional Japanese restaurant and I would love to have some lovely company such as yourself."

But just when Naruto was making progress (or so he thought) Peter realized it was getting very late and he had a curfew.

The flight back to New York your was fast it also turns out that the jet was another gift from his father _'Huh why isn't this common knowledge for me'_ dropping Peter off first in his home and queens, Naruto told them they could just do a fly by for him his powers would allow him to land safely, before Naruto reached his drop zone Storm planted a kiss on Naruto cheek and left him with some parting words "Japanese sounds nice I'll keep it in my mind."

With a grin on his face Naruto let the hanger door open and jumped out of it free-falling style, manipulating the gravity around him Naruto landed safely on a roof and began using his locomotive jumps to head home. "I'll keep it in my mind, awesome."

**A few days later**

Standing on top of one of the many skyscrapers, Naruto was Kitsune outfit was slightly altered the black and red bodysuit reminded the same and Naruto was easily able to acquire a new mask, people were quick to make a buck off anything that presented itself so just like the mass produced Ultilmates and Spider-man mask there were also Kitsune mask, so that was the same the difference was the leather jacket with the sewn a hoodie he wore, the hoodie had two pointed ears attached to it, and the jacket had three metal spikes attached to each of the shoulders and three more spikes on each of his forearms.

Naruto actually sent a clone to school because he was really up for some action, jumping from roof to roof Naruto was able to catch the sight of what seems like a freaking army of heavily armed thugs converging on an armored truck.

"Well that's not good." Naruto leapt right over the men without even one of them noticing a thing once he was behind them he wanted to take their attention away from the armored truck "Yo cast of Jersey shore (I hate that show with all my heart but for some reason cannot miss a new episode)!"

They all rounded on Naruto with their guns drawn the apparent leader of them gave his command "Take him out!" Naruto threw the smoke bomb to the ground and started jumping and diving threw the bullets making sure not even one touched him, when the first person was made to reload Naruto rushed over to him snatching the M4 assault rifle out of his hands and swung it at the man's feet when he hit the ground Naruto used the M4 stock to knock the man out, the next man Naruto made his way to the next man who was cocking his pump-action shotgun and grabbed it proceed to baseball style hit the man with the shot-gun, still under the cover of the smoke Naruto ran up to two guys who were standing next to each other and grabbed them both by the throat and slammed them brutally on the ground knocking them both out cold, Naruto then jumped into the air and positioned himself in the air so that when he landed he landed on top of a random thug, the closest person was muled kicked, kipping up into the air Naruto out stretched his arms and yelled **"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly subjugation of the omnipresent God)!" **every thug who wasn't knocked out personally was propelled backwards and knock out.

"Well I'm awesome that was apparent." Approaching the armored car Naruto went to check to see if the drivers were ok, but as he was making his way to the truck someone grabbed his leg.

It was a still barely conscious thug who had a message for Naruto "you just made an enemy out of the King Pin." He was then put down by a fist to head.

"Oooh am so scared" King Pin, Spidey told Naruto about the King Pin before.

**Flashback**

"**The guy name is Wilson Fisk, but behind the scenes he is the King Pin he runs a huge crime organization, the fat lard makes money on just about every two-bit thug and New York, from purse snatchers to bank robbers he gets to stick his hot-dog like fingers and the money they get a hold of."**

"**I took him down but it wasn't easy the man had friends, he had money, it wasn't easy but I beat him."**

**Flashback ends**

So the King Pin is back looks like Naruto has a message to deliver to Peter. "It's around noon; lunch time will be rolling around soon." Naruto started to running down the street once he gained enough speed Naruto took to the air using his locomotive jump heading in the direction of Mid-town High.

After he sealed his gear away Naruto swap places with his clone and gained the memories it held, after letting the memories settle and his had Naruto went through them _'Huh well that's interesting' _Turns out his clone made out with a girl during his 3rd period class, if memories serves right it was the cheerleading captain Barbra Gordon (Wink wink) a cute read head, but wasn't her boy friend a football player what's his name oh yeah Jason Todd (Wink wink).

Catching up to Peter in the lunch line he told him about the return of the King Pin, Peter did not take it well in fact after lunch Peter blew up leaving the class room in a huff he was really pissed off.

**Later that night**

"We actually had the fat basterd on camera killing someone and now he's back in town and no one thinks twice about what he did life its far Naruto."

Naruto and Peter actually met with each other by a sheer coincidence they just happened to land on the building.

"Your right Bro it isn't fair." A figure caught Naruto eye it seemed someone was running across the roof "I'll take this one Spidey you turn in for the night, with so much on your mind you don't need to be dodging bullets."

Jumping over to roof the criminal was currently on Naruto made his presence know to the cat burglar. "Lovely night for a black…wow"

The cat burglar turned around and holy crap she was sexy, she had a Lilith figure, and wore skin tight black leather outfit the snugly hugged all her curves it had a opening at the top that mashed her bountiful chest together and made her cleavage even more captivating, there were patches of white fur on the forearms and the back of her knees to complement her long flowing white hair, on her eyes she had orange tinted goggles that were curved on the ends so that they'd poke out through her hair like cat ears.

Taking in her looks Naruto mind went to overdrive to come up with a witty comment to make him seem smooth, but what came out wasn't that smooth "Uhhh 36 c-cup?"

At that comment she just smiled and flipped off the roof only for Naruto to quickly jump after her, but it turns out she just faked him out and used her claws to latch onto the side of the building while Naruto fell to the ground, looking back Black Cat turned to make her escape when Naruto stopped her in her tracks by flipping right in front of her.

"Holy crap you wouldn't believe what just happened I was falling to my death but I suddenly realized something I can manipulate gravity!"

Black Cats response to that was a swift kick to the chest. "Hey come on all I wanted to do was stalk you!" when Naruto got back to his feet he quickly blocked a round house kick that was aimed at his face, then he jumped over a leg sweep, and then caught a punch, but when her fist entered his hand Naruto was flip judo styled on his head.

Standing over the down hero Black Cat informed him of the situation "Cross a Black cat…seven years bad luck." To add injure to insult she stepped on his head during her escape.

Kipping up onto his feet, well he tried to Naruto actually stumbled and fell down all he could do was watch cat make her escape she glanced back at Naruto and gave him a parting smile and disappeared into the night.

"That is defiantly the type of girl my mother doesn't want me to be around.

**The Next day**

Standing on one of the metal eagles of the Empire state building Naruto was still going over his meeting with Black Cat until Peter broke him out of his trance by making an appearance "Hey Naruto you actually got a letter in the newspaper, it's from that women you were fighting yesterday on that roof."

A letter awesome taking it from Peter Naruto read every word.

'_**Foxy fox I was intrigued by our meeting were you? Life is too short. We should explore this. Meet me one roof over from last. The Cat.'**_

Naruto just hugged the letter to his chest and swooned while Peter had sweat dropped at Naruto's behavior.

**At a bar in Yonkers**

A very unassuming man entered the bar looking completely out of his comfort zone, and indeed he was this man barley ever left Manhattan this was a place men in suits got robbed, he immediately went to the back of the bar to a booth that was occupied by someone who was completely shrouded in the dark, but there was one thing the man could make out and that was the assassins he was trying to employ was a woman, that was made apparent because of the well toned leg that stuck out of the darkness, from what he could make out she wore combat boots on her feet and her pants were made out some form fitting but unrestricting material.

Standing at outside of the booth the man really didn't know how to proceeded, seeing that her client didn't know what the hell he was doing she had to take charge of this transaction "Sit down." He sat "I already know what the job is." She stuck her hand out, reveling welled manicured fingernails that were sharper than the usual persons she also wore black fingerless on her hand.

"I just uh well, how are you going to find them? Kitsune and this other girl?" He was just curious It was a very big city and it was filled with a lot of people.

"Did you bring the money?" She wasn't really up for conversion, once he reveled the money that was stored in his coat she was satisfied "Put it on the table." Once she got the money in her she stood up "We're done for today." Looking back at her client she noticed the look in his eyes, she gets that look a lot "don't."

"You're just very… attractive. You…you're not what I expected." He apparently must have taken a shot of liquid courage before making his way to the bar.

"You can leave now." Men like him were always annoying.

"Can…can I at least get your name?" he really had to press his luck.

She stood up in the light fully reveling herself to him, she was a very attractive women she had tanned skin, a petite figure, and she wore half a form fitting black top that only covered her chest but exposed a very generous amount of ample chest, on her forehead she wore a red head band that kept her long wavy raven hair out of her eyes.

"You'll call me…Elektra."

With a smile on his face he decided to press forward. "What is that? Greek?"

Elektra was not amused "Leave."

**Back with Naruto**

Jumping from roof to roof to the predetermined meeting place was an ecstatic Naruto, who had ideas of how this night could turn out _'man I can turn the charm up to full max say some of my best lines and probably end up peeling that skin tight suit away to get a good look of those heavenly…' _Naruto I to stop his train of thought for two reasons, one he reached his destination, and two he was starting to drool.

And there she sat on the ledge of a roof with a wine and cheese sitting on a white blanket hopping on to the roof Naruto turned his charm on to one hundred and ten percent. "New York truly has some of the best sights and the world." Of course he was referring to cat she was the only thing and his line of sight.

She just smiled at him "I thought you were a hero, you not going to question me on the things I stole yesterday?"

"That is the last thing on my mind, trust me last thing."

"So do you like girls?" Dumb question she could practically feel his eyes roaming her body "You know what I think I already know that answer, are you horribly disfigured under all you gear?"

"Horribly? No."

Black Cat proceeded to remove her goggles reviling bright blue eyes along with charming smile "Hi."

Following her example Naruto removed his mask, but kept his hood up.

By the looks on her face she was happy with the reveal.

Both of them took a glass of wine in their hand and toasted "Cheers"

But before they could go any farther Naruto suddenly grabbed Cat by her shoulders and lunched them both out of the path a speeding sai, grabbing his mask and placing it back on his face Naruto turned to the direction the sai's had come from and saw a barrage of incoming shrunken thrown by Elektra herself.

**Done and done all right I'm in a rush I'll have a A/N at the start of the next chapter to go over some things.**

**Any question, ask them.**

**Any comments leave them.**

**Any suggestions suggest them.**

**Just please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ShiNaix you son of a bitch you put this story on a pedestal, you honestly just made this little hobby of mine oh so much more harder, thanks to you I got to research a lot of stuff to make sure certain time frames fit I got characters to look up, aw man I will try to make this a satisfying read for not just for you but for everyone who reads that is my promise. Ok now to address pairings I don't think most of you guys are that knowledgeable about the ultimate marvel universe, because some of the requested pairings just can't happen because the characters you guys want are represented totally different in the ultimate universe, Carol Danvers does not take up the identity, Jennifer Walters does not become the She-Hulk, and Emma Frost her character is almost the exact opposite of the Emma Frost you guys know, but just like what I yelled in the back of that TGI Fridays when I won that Knife fight with that 68yr old man, I AM GOD IN THIS DOMAIN!, so I will do this I can make a relationship with Carol Danvers happen but it won't be easy, but I'll tell you guys this since Naruto was not going to have any interactions with Ultimate Emma Frost how about I just recycle the Emma Frost you guys know and drop her in the Ultimate Marvel universe as a teenager going to school with Naruto and Peter, she could be the tsundere I wanted to write but I'll let you guys decide that one…and maybe also recycle X-23 from the normal Marvel universe but once again you guys decide that. The harem I want for Naruto isn't going to be the type where he and all his girls could be in one house at the same time, the harem I want is the type where Naruto will take time out of his day to check up on them and touch base with them separately, I really got to be careful how I do this otherwise my story could just end up being a massive fan service story and lose all substances, also I promise that the quality will improve I've yet to find a beta but if anyone wants to give the first two chapters a touch up PM me I'll email them to you.**

**Chapter 3: What's a King to a God?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ultimate-Spider-Man **

Once his Mask was firmly secured on his face Naruto began dodging the incoming shrenken that was being thrown by Elektra, but in the middle of a one handed summersault Naruto was clip by one of the shrenken and was knocked off balance and hit his head on the concrete roof and was momentarily dazed, but thanks to the intense training he was giving as a child he was able to get his wits about himself fairly quickly, and once he came to he was gifted with a beautiful sight.

Black Cat and Elektra was engaging in hand to hand combat, they were both very skilled fighters, it seems both of them had training in more than one fighting style, _'Man someone should stop this' _it would seem as the fight progressed the more savage it became, and when I say savage I don't mean more brutal maneuvers were being used I mean it started off with an exchange of well aimed attacks and putting years of training in action and it somehow reverted into hair grabbing and unskilled grappling which caused rips to appear in each of their respective outfits "Someone should really stop this."

Finally breaking away from each other Elektra was able to reveal why she track the two of them down, facing Black Cat with a fierce glare on her face she spoke with a snarl "Give back what you stole!" apparently this had something to do with yesterday and why she was running on the roof in the first place.

Elektra command seemed to strike a chord in Black Cat because that comment made her blow up smacking the sai out of Elektra's hand; Cat with of loads of emotion leaking into her voice declared loudly "I'm not my father! Tell your master! Tell him! I'm not my father!"

Just like how her comment set Black Cat off, Elektra was pissed with Cat's actions but instead of lashing out verbally she sent a vicious right hook to Cats face followed by a perfect kick to her stomach sending Cat on a collision course with Naruto.

Catching Cat in mid air Naruto was in the starting motions to take Electra on himself "Let me take care of-Get off me! Get off!" But before Cat could launch herself at the calm and prepared Elektra Naruto used some ninja wire and a kunai to pin her to the ground, the kunai did not go unnoticed by Elektra, Naruto was just bumped a notch on the threat level, "You can't win this fight acting like that she'll just tear you apart." Walking up with Elektra in a composed matter Naruto spoke with a clam voice "Now I really don't know what the hell is going on here but trust me when I say I want to resolve this peacefully, I'm telling the truth, you're good but I can promise you this I'm out of your tier."

The comment was promptly ignored, Elektra started sending all types of different attacks in Naruto's direction, he was force to avoid multiply slashes from her sai's, he block a few kicks, and flip over some attempts to grab him.

Figuring this was getting them nowhere fast Naruto extended a single arm with intentions to do a low powered **Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the omnipresent God) **to throw Elektra off balance but that was ruined when she grabbed said arm and threw him off the roof but not before making eye contact with him before he started falling to street level which was fifty stories down, twisting and turning while in the air Naruto was able to put himself in a position to land on his feet, using a mixture of gravity manipulation and chakra manipulation Naruto ensured that the worst thing about his landing was he was going to feel sore in the morning, landing with a small crater being formed in the street, still in the crouched position Naruto used his locomotive jump to land on the roof top where the battle took place, but upon reaching top Naruto discovered both of the women were missing "Hello? Sexy ladies? Yes?...No?" laying down on the edge of the roof Naruto thought back to the fight _'She was yelling about not being her father'_ rolling over Naruto begun his free fall to the ground still with the matter of who was Black Cats father stuck on his mind.

**Daily Bugle the next morning**

Naruto making his way to the receptionist desk crushed his knee jerk reaction to flirt with the attractive woman "Hello are you Miss Betty Brant?" seeing her nod yes Naruto continued "Peter told me you were someone I could talk to without the chance of getting yelled at, could you point him out for me." With a giggle she pointed in the direction of Peters cubical. Walking down the aisle until he saw a hunched over Peter who looked to be in deep in his thoughts _'Well let's bring him to reality' _Naruto was preparing to flick Peters ear, but was stopped when Peter quickly spun around and grab Naruto's wrist of the offending hand "Huh Spider-senses tingle?"

Peter just rolled his eyes at that comment "I don't suppose you bought me some lunch Naruto" reaching into his pockets Naruto produced a Three Musketeer bar "That'll do fox that'll do, now what can I help you with?"

"Well I figured that working at the Daily Bugle you must have picked up some journalism skills." Peter Turned in his chair and pulled up the Daily Bugle data base. "Ok look up cat burglars, caught cat burglars…huh click on the Jack Hardy article…He had a daughter Felicia Hardy can you get her address...I got to go Pete if we figured it out whoever is after her must have figured it out!"

**Alphabet City, Felicia Hardy Apartment**

"How **desperate** you were to get my attention girl! Loud and sloppy and **quite **obnoxious! **Desperately **wanting me to know it was you. Well I know !" griping Felicia's Black Cat outfit in one hand while the other tighten around her throat while Elektra held her sai close to Felicia's face Wilson Fisk a.k.a King Pin Continued his enraged tirade.

"Daughter of Jack Hardy. A name I haven't heard of, or spoken of in fifteen years. Now I know it was **you **who robbed me. I know you are this-this **Black Cat** and I know you are working for me in my accounting department. I know. But if this is what I **think **it is…if this is you lashing out at me because your idiot of a father rotted in jail…Let me tell you what I would have told you had you come to me as a lady of honor…Your father was a loser. Your father was a talented thief, but he, like many in his field, had loser in his veins and he got **caught. **And he liked to drink. Which I am sure did not **help** his career as preeminent cat burglar. And the reason your father **died** in jail, is that he was just **bad luck."**

Pushing the back of Felicia's head further in to the wall spider cracks started to appear in the dry wall, Elektra placed her sai right under Felicia's left eye ready to poke it right out, Fisk was not done explaining why his personal attention given to this matter.

"This is a rare occasion, though, you should be honored. So anger am I over this, that I am taking matters into my own hands. I want what you took from me and I want it right now. Elektra, here is dying to stick holes in you. Many and often. So give me back my-Yo tubs!"

Turning around he came face to face with the one masked teenager who hasn't purposely sought out is incarceration, arms both arms extended Naruto realized he'll have to put some power into this because of Fisk weight **"Banshou Ten'in (Heavenly attraction of all creation)!" **Unfortunately for Elektra she too was caught in the gravitational pull of Naruto's attack and propelled towards Naruto, who actually jumped out of the way of the incoming King Pin who flew through the wall, he was quick to emerge out of the plaster running towards Naruto at a speed that was impressive for a man of his stature "I haven't seen you this angry since the coronel wouldn't tell you his secret spice recipe."

"This isn't your business fool!" bringing his hands into a chocking position he was made to grab Naruto by his neck, until Naruto slapped Fist arms apart and jump up to deliver a nasty looking standing dropkick, stumbling back a bit Fisk was not one to be easily deterred, either it was because of blinding anger or that for all of Wilson Fisk life his size gave him the advantage so he never learned to properly fight, he came at Naruto once more with the intentions to choke the life out of him, Naruto just grabbed Fist and delivered a picture perfect arm drag, that left Fisk laying in a crater, Ninja senses going off Naruto ducked under Elektra sai's and flipped over her attempt to tackle him to the ground landing behind her she turned with intentions to return to the battle but Naruto was not having that **"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly subjugation of the omnipresent God)!" **Elektra was sent flying towards wall, Naruto then made his way to the roof, where Felicia was looking out to the river with a satchel in hand, "Ok a got to ask what's the hell did you take that's so goddamn important?"

Reaching into the satchel she pulled out what looks to be an ancient tablet "Something he wants."

"Ok so I get it you want to make him pay for what he did to you father but you're not being smart about it, ever move you made was you being irrational, you didn't even think about how all of this would come back at you in the long term, what if they would have showed up with a firing squad—**YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T KNOW!" **Felicia was getting very irritated with his judgment of how she should get justice. "Come on Felicia let's just get out of here."

**SMASH!**

"**GIVE IT TO ME NOW" **smashing through the door that lead to the roof was a very pissed of Wilson Fisk followed by an equally pissed of Elektra.

Showing Fist the tablet with a smile on her face, Felicia turned and threw the tablet into the river. "Now it's just another rock at the bottom of the river. Truth told…I am **very** glad I got to do that in front of you."

Her victory was very short lived because Elektra fed up with the way this night turned out launched her sai directly at Felicia, but before Naruto could make a move to save her, he was forced to dodge a salvo of shriken, while dodging Naruto looked over to Felicia to see her fall of the side of the roof, when Naruto went to confront King Pin and Elektra they've already made their escape, not even attempting to look for either of them Naruto jump down to the pier to see if he could locate Felicia, there was not a sign of her. Chalking this day up to a loss Naruto made his way home.

**Short Chapter this time around. The reason I've made this chapter short was because I really need to hear you guys thoughts on my author note before I continue the story, by the way a should have a harem list up next chapter and said chapter will be posted later this week way longer than this.**

**Any question, ask them.**

**Any comments leave them.**

**Any suggestions suggest them.**

**Just please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ok I made some spelling corrections to my other chapters, if it wasn't for you reviewers I'd probably still be misspelling Banshou Ten'in but I've went back and fixed all the spelling. Now I wanted to put a harem list up this chapter but none of you guys responded to my author note on the last chapter I honestly wasn't going to start on this chapter until I got a few responses to my idea of recycling Emma Frost or Laura/X-23 but I'll give you guys the chance to response once more and hold off on the harem list. Ok I'm thinking about giving Naruto access to another path but I don't know what I'm thinking about the Asura path (The ability to turn body parts into machines) or maybe Animal path (The ability to summon any animal of choosing). Ok this chapter won't be based of any real events in the comics but one I'm creating off the top of my head.**

**Chapter 4: Interested**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ultimate Spider-Man**

**Savage Lands**

"This young boy holds an amazing amount of potential, but it goes completely wasted helping those pathetic Homo sapiens, Wanda you will be tasked with locating this Kitsune and opening his eyes to the truth of this world."

"Understood father I shall not fail you." _'But I know longer know if your truth really is true.'_

**With Naruto**

Jumping from building to building Naruto was in a trance his body on autopilot, he was still lost in thought about what happened to Felicia it was so obvious she wasn't dead, but still he knows that he saw Elektra's sai hit home when she threw it. _'Man maybe it was just a bad perspective on my-what the hell?'_

In the middle of Time Square there appeared to be a man who seemed to be absorbing electricity from the surrounding area, to an onlooker like Naruto the guy certainly didn't look friendly but anyone could've come to conclusion by some of the smoldering corpse he left in his wake.

**With Electro**

'_Motherfucker I can't believe that I let some kid in spider tights get one over on me, now I gotta find me a gig get me some cash but first I gotta juice up and then—"_Yo! Light bright!" Turning to the source of the sound Electro met face to fist with the new hero on the block.

"Ok Night light, what the hell do you think you're—"Excuse us kid but your interrupting official shield business." Before Kitsune could finish his questioning he was interrupted be a metallic sounding voice turning around Naruto came face to face with Ironman, Captain America, and The Black Widow.

If Naruto was impressed with their presence he didn't show it "Well if it isn't Fury's big dogs, huh I thought something like this would be small fries to guys like you." Naruto did not have a really high opinion on the Ultilmates despite the title of being 'Earths mightiest heroes' Naruto did not appreciate how they choose their battles, with all their resources and creditability they could put a stop to people like Wilson Fisk who is able to avoid the law because of his money, they could also put a stop to some of the secret organization that kidnapped and experiment on Mutants regardless of the age or affiliation.

"Look child I'll tell you once back down that is an order!" Captain America was already uneasy with letting Spider-man run around unsupervised so he really didn't like how Fury allowed this Kitsune to be able to do as he please, Spider-man was one thing but Cap got a look at his abilities from when he fought the giant mechanical rhino, this one could cause a lot of trouble if decided to turn to crime.

Narrowing his eyes behind his mask Naruto approached Captain America and poked him in the chest and spoke with a tone that showed he was filled with annoyance by the appearance of the heroes "I'm not a solider under your command **Captain **so don't order me around!" don't get it twisted Naruto recognized who Captain America was and he had a great deal of respect for him, but for too long Captain America fought enemies on a higher scale then the ones he and Spidey face, but because of that Cap only saw the masses, he no longer could see people for individuals and that mindset made him think people like Wilson Fisk a man whom ruined hundreds of lives was not really worth his or shields time and resources.

But before things spiraled into a physical conflict Ironman approached both of the masked heroes and allowed his communications channel to be heard by both of the two face to face heroes, but the voice that came out would only mean something to one of them "Back down Naru-Chan, this isn't your business."

Shocked that his mother had heard him trying to pick a fight with Captain America Naruto just glared at Ironman and mouth out 'low blow' before he used his Locomotive jump to take back to the roof tops.

"That boy will really have to eventually be dealt with." Turning his attention to the still downed and naked Electro "Now we'd like to talk to you about where you illegally obtained your powers."

Unknown to Naruto or the three Ultilmates members they were being watched, more specifically the fox themed hero. _'His attitude towards Nick Fury's soldiers shows that he can persuaded.'_

**With Naruto**

Landing on top of one of a random building Naruto begun his angered rant "Fuck I can't believe that basterd Tony called my mom on me, but I gotta be realistic it would be sooner or later the parent card would be played on me, after Tony is a friend of the family, I was behaving like a brat maybe…maybe you should come out whoever the hell you are."

Appearing from the shadows was a long wavy haired brunette woman, who wore a red leotard that complemented her very appealing hour glass figure, on her leg she wore red tinted see through stockings. Naruto was aware whom this woman was, after all she and her brother could seen with father whenever he made his Pro-Mutant speeches she was Wanda Lensherr daughter of Magneto.

"You know talking to your self is a really bad habit especially when you have a secret identity, you may have given me some important clues into figuring out who you might be."

Rolling his eyes under his mask Naruto removed his mask from his face not at all worried with what she might do with his identity. "As you can probably tell right now I'm very annoyed so if you could do me a favor and tell me now if my attempts at flirting will get through?"

"Well you're certainly handsome enough but how about I help you relive some stress." Seeing a wide smile form on his face she couldn't help but giggle at the conclusion she knew he jumped into "No not in that way I mean how about a vacation, trust me it will be like nothing you ever seen."

'_Hmm I could use a vacation, but She is the daughter of a know terrorist, but she is superhot, this could be a trap, but she is superhot, this could get me in trouble with mom and dad, but she is wearing that leotard like it's no one's businesses' _Well her sex appeal beats everything. "Ok, why the hell not?"

Raising an eyebrow Scarlet Witch spoke with a hint of amazement at his answer. "Well to be truthful I've thought it would've taken more to convince you to come with me, but maybe it was my costume…" Seeing his grin become even wider the answer was clear "…Yeah it's the costume."

"It sure and the hell can't hurt the recruitment drive, but I gotta ask why the invitation I didn't think I was on you guys radar?" He or his family never were approached by any Mutant groups or at least that what Naruto thought, sure he just recently learned that had some sort of kinship with his mother and father but he had no idea how deep that kinship ran.

"My father will explain everything in due time, come I have a jet waiting not far away it will take us to the Savage Lands."

"Savage Lands?"

**The Savage Land, Hours later**

It was amazing a whole secrete society completely separate from the rest of the world it looked to be a utopia made specifically for Mutants, Naruto could see all types of Mutants that inhabited these lands, there were some whom traveled by flying, others would jump from places to places not unlike the form of travel Naruto himself preferred, some of the Citizens looked like normal human beings while others could a have a abnormal skin tone, others are giants some reaching ten foot tall others higher than that, it was a collection of all types of Mutants living in one place, to Naruto it was a paradise for the unique, this place was probably holding some beings who could reduce a city block to complete ashes but look at everyone there is no crime, no one policing the streets it seems this was the American Dream but it would seem it was achieved seven hundred thousand miles away from the nearest United State coast line.

"Well I got to say I'm impressed, you guys managed to build a entire city in a island inhabited by dinosaurs, still shocked by that fact I might add, but I'm still confused to why I've been invited I'm not exactly a Mutant even thought my DNA does share some traits with you guys." Weren't these guys all about purity, kinda like Hitler except with way more fire power.

"I can explain why your presences was requested young Kitsune." It seems that they were rolling out the red carpet for Naruto, because the Master of Magnetism himself was there to welcome Naruto, "I've seen your abilities young Kitsune I must say I'm impressed, what exactly is your abilities?"

"Gravitational manipulation." Naruto replied like he was talking about the weather, he really wasn't in the least bit afraid of reveling his secrets. "By the way the name is Naruto Namikaze."

Chuckling a bit to himself Magneto would reveal something that would blow his mind "I know I was there when you were born." Wow that was something Naruto heard before.

"Huh really now, how do you know my parents? what a minute let me guess who do I think help you guys build this place." Why were all these secrets being kept from Naruto, who else did his parents know, who else did they help out man, oh well filing it away for later Naruto still wanted to figure out why he was here. "Ok so what's up?"

"I wanted to extend an invention to you to join our brotherhood." Naruto could easily make a valuable addition to Magneto forces with his abilities he could turn the tide of any battle. "But you do not have to decide now I will give you a chance to think it over while you tour our sanctuary." Magneto knew this one couldn't be swayed so easily, but his abilities were too dangerous for him to be an enemy so perhaps some middle ground could be met. "Wanda why don't you accompany young Naruto during his stay, please ensure that he is well accommodated." _'Having Wanda by his side might secure his loyalty, it's obvious that her appearance apparently had some impact on him considering why he came without much convincing.' _

"Ok sounds cool." Naruto did agreed to a vacation, and having a beautiful woman around his arm won't hurt.

Linking her arm around Naruto's Wanda began leading him towards the residential area "How about we change out of our 'work clothes' and grab a bite to eat?" Wanda knew her father and quickly realized what her father wanted from her, she was to attempt to charm the boy over to their side, it didn't seem like it would be much of a challenge but she also knew that her brother Pietro would not be too happy with how she was going to go about spending this evening.

**Later that evening.**

Naruto had to handed to Magneto and his brotherhood they had the ideal Utopian society hands down it was truly an amazing place, but not as amazing as Wanda whom had switched out of her scarlet witch outfit and changed into a long form fitting crimson evening dress that had a slit on the lower part of it to expose her well toned long legs, but as interesting as her body was it wasn't the topic of their current discussion.

"I really am impressed at what you guys were able to accomplish, in fact I wish the world would take some notes from you guys…" So many individuals leaving together in harmony, so many superpowered individuals it was really something to marvel at.

"I'm happy you're impressed with what we've been able to achieve but I can still sense some apprehension in your voice, don't be afraid to voice your opinion." She couldn't see what his problem was with joining their society he already made it clear that what they offered was something that no one could easily turn down, so why exactly isn't he jumping at the chance to join them.

"Well while I think this place is awesome, it's a walled of society and I just don't really like that idea. What I want isn't to live peacefully with people just like me but to be able to live peacefully with everyone, this way of living just isn't that progressive, I understand that normal humans are persecuting Mutants and that must bring some anger out of you guys, but separating your selves just isn't the way. This city you guys built is amazing but it also inspires fear, I mean think back to the cold war for years Americans feared a nuclear missile being launched by Russia, parents would worrier sick over their children a whole nation was blanket with apprehension." Naruto just stopped speaking for a minute to let his words sink in "I don't want to sit here in justify normal human's hatred for you but I can understand their fear of people like you and me, ever since I started doing this hero thing I haven't once been pushed into revealing half of my true power, right now I got the world's biggest espionage organization watching my every move because of what little abilities I've exposed, your father arguably the most powerful Mutant in existence is interested in me joining his forces because of what little he has seen of me, Wanda I haven't shown the world my full capabilities, and to be honest with you I really hope I never have to, but if there was a point I have to reveal my hand trust me on this the aftermath would be me being targeted for death, or to be locked in the deepest darkest pits."

"You must realize the naivety of your words; it seems that through your ways of thinking you understand why they would like nothing more to see our kind burn because of the gifts we were born with." His ideas mirrored Charles Xavier, a man whom by her father's standard was a traitor to their races.

"You've gotten what I said all mixed up, hatred that is something that is never justified, so many problems arise in this world because of hatred, but fear that could be understood as a child can you recall a time when you were afraid of something? Rhetorical question of course you can, I know you have because every being that has self-awareness experienced fear at some point, and it goes along with living, and fear truly sprouts from ignorance, just as hatred sprouts from fear." Grasping her hands into his on Naruto look directly into her eyes "I can understand why most of the inhabitants of this city would feel more welcomed here, no one is staring at them like they are a monster, no judgment from anyone else, but you got to see separating yourselves from the rest of the world would only give them the idea that you're not like them." See her about to comment on that Naruto continued speaking. "What I mean is that you have feelings, you love, you breathe, and you are a person."

"I would like to believe in what you do Naruto—So do it! What's wrong in thinking the best about people? I believe the best way to stick it to the people who think the worst about you is to prove them wrong, those who think you're a monster show them you're better than what they perceive you to be!"

For a couple of minutes Wanda just sat while she process Naruto words, he spoke with quite the amount of passion for someone so young, it almost reminded her of her father, that's right her father this conversation was going totally going in a whole different direction than planed she was suppose to be convincing him their side was the correct side in this conflict, but he was disputing all the ideas she was taught to believe in "But I was told by my—Stop! I don't want to hear you recite something you were told I want to know your stance, I want to hear that you can't put your trust in people and hope that they could one day see that they are wrong about who they think you are."

She just sat in silence trying to separate what her father told her about mankind and what she truly believes about mankind "I…I just don't know what." She couldn't really step up in give him the response he wanted, she has seen the cruelty of man but she has seen how her father could also be so quick to do away with human life regardless of their ideals, or age.

Standing up Naruto was preparing to leave but not before he left her with some thinking words "The sins of a father does not need to bared by a daughter." As Naruto made his way to leave a hand grasped his, looking back he saw a standing Wanda, it seems their little discussion wasn't over.

His words struck hard probably way harder than what he believed, to be honest the words he gave her to think about were not something she wanted to have to contemplate in the dead of the night alone "I've accompanied you this whole evening, if you don't mind spending the rest of the night with me I would very grateful."

Naruto couldn't say yes quick enough.

**The next morning**

Wanda laid across the still sleeping form of Naruto still thinking about the conversation they held last night _'He truly stance against everything I was told to believe in but his resolve is just as passionate as my father's when he speaks on the same subject, could it just be that his ideas come from his young age, I just don't know anymore.' _

"Aww man I can't say that any other discussion I had about morality ended that awesome before." Finally waking up Naruto was still running the events of last night trough his head, she promised the vacation would help him mellow out a little bit and it did. Still Naruto recalled what actually pushed his into visiting the Savage Lands it was his confrontation with Captain America _'Man I was way out of line, the man is a hero and I was dumping my hang ups on him, at the end of the day he is a soldier fighting the fights he is told to fight, I can't fault him because he is too busy with more global problems.'_

"You know you gave me a lot to think about last night I honestly don't think I can forget what I was told all my life and suddenly just change my way of thinking." She was Magneto's daughter for god-sake; she held a prominent position in a militant Mutant group, thinking how she was thinking was absolute blasphemy to what she was raised to believe, it was a good thing that her father made her and her brother train to fight off lower levels of telepathy because her father always had a team of telepaths scan the whole island for any negative thinking concerning their cause.

"I didn't ask you to change your way of thinking, I ask you to understand a perspective that isn't your own, or your fathers." And with that Naruto got up from the bed and walking to the bathroom to take a shower to prepare for the day "I'm not telling you to fight for someone else I'm telling you to fight for what you truly want to fight for." Naruto stepped into the shower to wash the sweat from last night activities away, when he was joined by Wanda herself.

**Later that day**.

It seems that yesterday Naruto's quick description of his powers were not satisfying to Magneto , so it was requested of Naruto that he would offer a more tangible example, he was lead to a arena where he could show off a little bit. "All right Krispy Kreames number one customer we throwing down or we having a eating contest?" Naruto dressed down in his bodysuit with his mask sitting sideways on his head and his jacket secured on his body but his hood was currently pulled down was standing face to bulging stomach with the Blob.

"Ha ha ha your funny, no I really mean it your hilarious I've never heard any of these jokes before." Blob was the most obvious choice when testing new recruits abilities since his mutation wasn't really his ridiculous weight but actually invulnerability, he could take anything someone could dish out and keep coming back for more.

Doing the universal bring it on gesture Naruto eagerly waited for the right moment to make his move as the Blob rushed him full on, waiting to the last possible second Naruto jumped over the Blob and land right behind him but didn't stop with that action jumping directly at the Blob while his back was still turned towards him his feet landed in the folds of the Blobs back fat, kicking off as hard as he can Naruto went rocketing back towards the arena wall, using gravity manipulation and a series of flip to slow down his speed Naruto was able to safely land on the wall while sticking to it with the use of Chakra.

**With Magneto**

"He certainly is well trained, he waited until it was impossible for Blob to make a counter attack before he made a move of his own, but this isn't what I wanted to see, hopefully Blob will push him to his limits." Magneto wanted to see the abilities that went wasted on saving the hapless Homo sapiens.

"I honestly doubt that we will see what Naruto really has to offer father, yesterday during the evening we shared he reveled that there was a chance that he will never truly show the full extent of his power." The way he talked about his powers gave her the idea that they were not really something he prized, he sounded like he was actually rather put-off when telling her about his powers.

"You know sister you never truly told us how the evening between you and the **child **went." Pietro was of course annoyed he and his sister has always been close, the love they shared was easily deeper than most siblings, he had no illusions what happened between his sister and that child last night, in his mind no recruit was worth the affections of his sister, no matter how powerful they may be.

Wanda could hear her brothers disdain for Naruto in his voice, she could understand his annoyance for years they've only grown closers and closers to each other, but Naruto just comes along and gives his viewpoint and catches her interest, she was aware that she practically threw herself at Naruto and barely knew him on top of that. Was it instant love or just something that kept her from visiting Pietro at night and going down a road that could only open up more problems as it goes along _'Yeah and like sleeping with someone who my father would label a traitor to the race won't cause me problems down the road.'_

"Quiet you two!" Magneto couldn't care less what occurred between Naruto and his daughter as long as it secured Naruto's place among the brotherhood.

**Back in the arena**.

"This can't be it aren't you one of the frontline guys, give me a fight come at bro!" Naruto's request was answered immediately, Blob rushed Naruto once more but the moment he reached what seems like a satisfactory distance he performed a feet Naruto didn't think he had in him, Blob jumped into the air with intent to perform a belly flop on Naruto, being the wielder of the legendary **Rinnegan **Naruto would be damned if he let any type of object fall on him **"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly subjugation of the omnipresent god)!" **Blobs body allowed any onlooker to really get an idea of what Naruto just did, once the gravitational force hit Blobs body head on it looked as like Blob pressed his whole body against a glass wall, you can see every single fold of his fat gets pushed backwards and eventually Blob himself would also get launched away. Once Blob landed on the other side of the arena Naruto was quickly rushed the recovering Blob, jumping in the air Naruto channeled a decent amount of chakra to his hand to strengthen the punch he was going to deliver to the back of overweight mutants head, but without even noticing the fist that he was prepared to strike with actually became pure Metal with spikes located on knuckles it seems that Naruto without even noticing activated his **Shurado (Asura path).**

Once the damage was done and the Blobs head was currently buried under the dirt Naruto back flip away "Ha not looking so hot right now are you!" Smacking a fist into his palm Naruto recoiled in pain and looked down at his hands "OW what the hell?!"

Pulling his head out the dirt Blob was still on his knees trying to rub the dirt out of his eyes. "Ok brat now you're actually starting to piss me off!" That last hit was like getting knocked around with a wrecking ball.

Naruto this time decided to go on the attack since Blob face was currently eye level with his, ruining towards the still prone form of Blob Naruto begun channeling chakra into both of his hands transforming them both into spike metal fist, once he reached Blob Naruto sent a brutal combination of punches to the Blob's face, once Naruto reached a satisfactory number of punches to the Blob face which were actually 35, Naruto rolled under Blobs multiply chins and delivered a mule kick directly under Blobs face, still in the motion Naruto was able to contort his body in mid-air to be face to face with Blobs stumbling form, stretching his arms out Naruto was ready to deliver the finisher **"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly subjugation of the omnipresent god)!"**

"Are you not entertained?!" Feeling currently like a gladiator Naruto couldn't help but make the reference, but before he could think of a quote from Spartacus Naruto heard to heavy footsteps of the Blob approaching him from behind, turning around Naruto produced a small black ball in the palm of his hand and lunched it directly into the sky **"Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly body bursting from earth)!" **Once the planetary gravitational pull was established Blob and whatever debris was around the field was lifted into the sky forming a giant ball of fat and rock, still not done with his display of power Naruto once more stretched his hands out as he often did when he is preparing to use his abilities on a wide scale **"Banshou Ten'in (Heavenly attraction of all creation)!" **And suddenly the mass of fat and rock was rocketed towards the earth, once Blob was in the action of being propelled towards the earth Naruto was forced to dive out of path of the Blob lest he get buried in the dirt along with the Blob.

Looking back at his opponent who was currently half way buried in the dirt Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the way he gained his victory "Ok am I awesome or what?!"

**With Magneto**

"I knew this child was worth my personal attention, his abilities could changed the landscape of any battlefield, imaging being able to take manipulate gravity itself he could easily reduce any attempts of the enemy using any type of projectiles into nothing but failures a nuclear strike could be absolutely nothing to this child if he was able to use his powers to its true potential." Magneto could not let this power house of a child get away, the master of magnetism teamed with someone who could manipulate gravity itself, they could be unstoppable. "Wanda you must get closer to this child, he must be swayed over to our side we cannot let someone as powerful as him oppose the new world order, but if all else fails we can have him sent to some of our telepaths to ensure that he sees the light."

"Understood father I shall maintain the relationship that has grown between us." And with that Wanda began making her way down to the arena to fetch Naruto.

Pietro just narrowed his eyes at Naruto while clenching his fist tightly.

**With Naruto**

Seeing Wanda approach him Naruto grin widen "Yeah I'm awesome I told ya!" Naruto's abilities truly did heap a lot of responsibility upon Naruto's shoulder, he was never one to forget that but growing up like he did Naruto gained an appreciation of a good fight, as long as it wasn't a fight to the death.

Smiling at his friendly behavior, she couldn't help but think about the conversation they shared last night she knew that he couldn't be swayed, that's was why later she planned to warn him of her father's plan to alter his mind to guarantee he would fight for their cause. "Come that battle must have left you a little famished lets go grab something to eat." Linking arms with Naruto she began leading him outside of the arena.

"Hey this isn't the way we took yesterday to the residential area, where exactly are we headed?" in fact they were going towards the hanger where the jet was located that flew them to the Savage Lands.

"I'm getting you out of here it's no longer safe." In the small amount of time they spent together she knew they formed some type of relationship and she did not want to him reduced to a mindless weapon for her father to wield especially since it would be forcing him to fight against everything he believed in.

"Ok what is exactly going on last time I check your father wasn't into forcing people to see his way of thinking." Magneto was actually never one to attempt to force his opinions on others he actually likes to see the futility of his of his enemies.

"That normally may be the case but your abilities are to powerful and useful for my father to allow you to just refuse his offer, take one of the jets and try to make it as far as you can."

"But I can't fly a jet!" Just because he was used to being around advance forms of technology doesn't mean he took the time to learn to fly a super jet.

"Don't worry I'll put it on auto-pilot that will get you to at least Australia but from there you'll be on your own don't worry about me I'll tell father that you've escaped at the dead of night."

Once the jet was started Naruto was speeding towards the coast of Australia at 350mph, it took 2 hours exactly for Naruto to get to Australia, he was warned by Wanda that he would have to pull off a fast drop because once the jet reached a certain distance without a pilot it would turn around to return to the last point it took off from, going to the side door of the jet Naruto kicked it outward and jump directly through the door without even looking for a parachute.

Stiffing himself and putting his arms to his side Naruto made himself more wind resented as he rocket towards the ground, using his control over gravity and his acrobatic abilities he slowed himself down to the point that his landing wouldn't make a giant crater in the ground, once he touched down on the ground Naruto was able to get a lay of the land, looking around Naruto couldn't believe his luck he landed in a city, jumping onto the largest building that he could find Naruto was able to spot a airport in the distance.

Making his way to the airport via locomotive jumps Naruto realized that this wouldn't be comfy ride home, he was still clad in his costume with no form of identification on him, he refused to get in touch with his parents _'To not only discuss why I was picking a fight with The Captain America but also explain why I just up in decided to travel to a secret island with a strange woman_ _yeah that'll go over smoothly.'_

Sneaking into the cargo hold of the airport Naruto was able to find a large luggage that was actually going to the Newark airport located in Jersey.

**18 extremely uncomfortable hours later**

Once his plane landed Naruto made his way out of the airport and made his way onto the freeway, jumping from truck to truck Naruto landed on a semi but the moment his feet touched the truck another figure landed next to him and it was actually Spider-man.

Looking at each other though their mask you expected them to share the story of how crazy their week was but the conversation was actually brief.

"So where'd you go?"

"Brazil, you?"

"Seven-hundred miles off the coast of Australia, so what happened with you?"

"Fought , you?"

"Slept with one of the most powerful Mutant in the world daughter, so your little trip going to come back to haunt you?"

"Yep, yours?"

"You know it."

With a fist bump the two spilt up and made their way to their respective locations.

For Naruto he couldn't possibly make it back to Manhattan faster, jumping from building to building Naruto finally made it back to Stark towers, Naruto hanging outside of the window to his apartment bit his index finger and ran it along a seal he placed on the outside of the window, climbing inside the now open window Naruto walked right past his living room and headed into the kitchen, but as he reached for the door of the refrigerator Naruto suddenly snapped to attention and ran back to his living room where his parents were sitting on the couch wrapped in each other arms.

"Well hi there Naru-Chan mind telling me and your father about all the little adventures you been having in New York?"

Staring owl eyed at his parents for about ten seconds Naruto then proceeded to swan dive out of his living room window, Naruto was able to make it three buildings away before a yellow flash suddenly appeared in his field of vision "Now Naruto-Kun you know you can run all you want but eventually me and your mother will have to sit you down and give you a stern talking to." Jumping over his father Naruto made his way to the Brooklyn Bridge.

**Queens New York**

Landing right outside of Peter's bedroom Naruto knocked on the window hoping that he could find some peace at his web-slinging friend house "Peter help!" Once the window was lifted open Naruto quickly scrambled inside but, he turned to look out the window just in case his father followed him to queens "Aw man you wouldn't believe it my mom and dad showed up out of nowhere and…" turning around Naruto just realized that Mary Jane and Gwen was sitting on Peter's bed, and of course because of the scare his parents gave him he realized that he never changed out of his costume "…Uh greetings citizens."

Face-palming Peter realized he never told Naruto that MJ knew his identity as Spider-man and Gwen just found out earlier that morning "First off Naruto you don't even have on your mask" Naruto touched his face to confirm what Peter said "And its fine MJ and Gwen already know I'm Spider-man."

Peter fell on to his bad laying face up and MJ laid her head on his stomach, Naruto followed Peter example and jump onto Peters bed only for Gwen to lay her head on his stomach.

Mj turned to look at Naruto when she took notice of his ringed eyes "So Naruto what's with the freaky eyes?"

Remembering back to the times when he seen Naruto without his mask Peter also took a look at Naruto's eyes "You know I never got around to asking you why do your eyes change when you are using your powers?"

Gwen lifting herself from Naruto's stomach she also took a look at his eyes "You know I think they're kind of sexy."

"I have the eyes of a god." Looking at everyone's wide eyes "Why do you think I say of the omnipresent god."

**Well that's that to be honest Naruto little trip to the Savage Land wasn't chronologically correct but it was an important setup for future events. Trust me it's going to get intense eventually . Please tell me if you guys think I should recycle Emma Frost or X-23/Laura. Also if anyone reads my other story I've already rewrote the first two chapters and I'm working on the fourth right now. **

**Any question, ask them.**

**Any comments leave them.**

**Any suggestions suggest them.**

**Just please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right I think I'm getting better at this writing thing I believe my character development could use some work I also still make spelling errors, and also grammatical ones. Finding a Beta isn't as easy as I thought it would be so I've been self correcting and I'm sure you guys noticed it hasn't been that effective but trust me if I just posted my chapters as is no one would even stomach this story, ok the harem list is up but also it is not finalized still taking request. OH YEAH STAY TUNED FOR MY FIRST OMAKE **

**Harem List**

**Emma Frost**

**Scarlet Witch/Wanda**

**Storm/Ororo**

**Black Cat/Felicia**

**X-23/Laura…maybe**

**Chapter 5: White Queen and Crimson Monster**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ultimate Spider-Man **

**New York City/Queens/Parker residents**

"These are the best pancakes I have ever had Aunt May, my mom somehow manages to burn water." It has been two days since Naruto came to Peters house to avoid the wrath of his mother and Aunt May was very accommodating, she even insisted that he refer to her as Aunt May, though the only reason she allowed him to stay was the stories of abuse his mother heap upon him (Even though it was actually training) Naruto still had to beg Aunt May not to call the cops on his parents. "I got say Peter is lucky to have someone in his life like you."

"And I'm lucky to have Peter, I have to say it's really nice that Peter has a guy pal ever since Harry disappeared, it's only just been Gwen and MJ." May has always wanted Peter to have a normal childhood despite all of the terrible things that has happened to him and a brother figure could only be good for Peter, she could tell it was a brother like relationship by the Naruto just swipe one of Peters Pancake while he was distracted helping Gwen with her math. It was scene May could only wish Ben was here to see.

"Well breakfast was awesome Aunt May I'll be leaving a bit earlier than Gwen and Peter." Heading out the back door Naruto waited until the cost was clear to unseal his Kitsune outfit, putting it on Naruto took to the roof tops to do a little patrol before he made it to school, he didn't want to risk leaving a clone at school just in case his parents showed up and discover he has be abusing his powers, he was in trouble enough.

Jumping from roof to roof in his typical Kitsune action Naruto was looking for anything to distract himself away for the impending feeling of doom he had hanging around his head ever since his parents showed up. "Well what do we have here?" It seems his prayers were answered there seemed to be two less than upstanding citizens trying to rob someone.

**With the two thugs**

"Look bitch you can give up your money or you can give something else up for me and my boy here." By the way he and his friend was eyeing her body, they'd probably prefer her over money she was quite the looker, long blonde hair, piercing blues, fair skin, she had on a white half jacket that showed off her flat stomach, and barely contained her ample chest on her long legs she wore white pants that hugged ever curve of her lower body, and on her feet she wore white knee high boots.

"Tch you shall receive nothing from me but my disdain, I will tell you once leave me be or you will regret it." She did not have time for this, she was busy trying to figure out where her next pay off will come from.

But just before the two men had a chance to take action against the white clad woman a figure jump directly in their path "Ok guys let me tell you how this is going to play out, first I will say something witty and then you guys will attack and I will awesomely counter your pathetic attempts at hurting me, and then I will turn to say something clever to the girl and take off. By the way that was something clever."

"FUCK YOU!" The first thug instantly went on the attack in tried to stab Naruto, being the trained ninja he was Naruto was quick to grab the man by his wrist and with a sudden yank the unfortunate man wrist was broken, the other thug was not one to miss a opportunity and took a swing at Naruto with his metal pipe, catching it mid swing Naruto then pulled the pipe, along with the man forward, with Naruto's knee outstretched the man flew directly in to limb and was knocked unconscious.

Naruto took a second to admire his work, one rolling on the ground howling in pain the other out cold with drool coming out of his mouth, Naruto then turned to the girl who turns out to be a teenager who didn't look to older than Naruto himself, but the weird thing about the girl she was staring at Naruto with a look a pure concentration on her face.

Raising a eye brow at the girls strange gesture Naruto was made to complete the last step of the prediction he made to the two thugs before hand, but before Naruto could say something clever she snatched Naruto's mask right of his face "Let's have a look at who is under there…Hmm you're Naruto Namikaze you're the heir to the Uzumaki Inc. why exactly are you parading around as a mask hero and why exactly can't I read your mind, but forget about for now you have no idea how lucky I am running into someone like you especially giving the current changes in my life and your identity is of some valuable information let's see what should I do with it…" All why she was saying this Naruto was just still standing wide eyed at her "…I could just blackmail you, no that could backfire on me, I could just force you into a marriage and live a life of luxury but worse cases scenario I could divorce you and take half you money."

While the Blonde bombshell was contemplating what she should do Naruto finally gained his ability to speech back he pointed right at the woman and with pure disbelief in his voice he shouted directly at her "YOU'RE A MEAN PERSON!" in with that Naruto took right back to the roof tops in the direction of his school.

The girl look in the direction Naruto took off to and began to walk in that same direction while listing to the chatter of peoples whom seen what changes the hero made on his course to his destination "I'll find you don't you worry I'll find you."

**A couple of hours later at Mid-town high cafeteria**

"She just snatched the mask off me it was crazy." Naruto was going over the incident that happened between him and the blonde teenage girl that morning with his friends "I save her and she just pulls off my mask, who does that?! I mean I had people ask me who I am, girls would offer a kiss, guys want to send me money, but no one tried to just snatch my mask off."

Peter could only feel bad for his blonde haired friend "I know what you mean man, no one respects the mask it really is a shame how many people know who I am." Looking between MJ and Gwen Peter just lowered his head.

Gwen just shook her head at Peter's depressed form "Wow Naruto that has to suck for—Naruto darling there you are!"

Everyone in the cafeteria had their eyes on the form of a white dressed girl who walked towards the table Naruto and his friends sat at, standing up Naruto was prepared to say something when he froze in his spot when he saw his Kitsune mask hanging on the side of her right hip.

Seeing that Naruto noticed the mask the girl cleverly made up a story on why exactly she had it hanging from her belt "Oh you like my new accessory, I'm trying to start a new trend."

Making her way to Naruto with a sway in her hip the girl proceeded to wrap her arms around Naruto's neck and whispered in his ear "Act out of place and I will expose who you are." Pulling back from his ear she took a good look at Naruto's surprised face. Turing to Naruto friends she proceeded to introduce herself "Hello you must be Peter, Gwen, and Mary Jane, Naruto has told me so much about you my name is Emma Frost."

Peter was the first one to reach his hand out to properly greet Emma, while doing his best not to look at her barely contained chest in front of his girlfriend, the moment their hands touched Emma pulled Peter a little closer to her "I already know what he told you about me say something and I will expose you Wall-crawler." Peter just stared at her wide eyed and then he look to Naruto "Oh don't worry he didn't say anything I'm a telepath, so you kind of told on yourself." Before Emma could reveal anything else Naruto took her by her hand and lead her out of the cafeteria.

**On the roof top**

"Ok what the hell is your problem?" this girl was crazy, crazy hot but also mentally crazy.

"I don't have a problem it's just your too valuable pass up, you see I've falling on hard times and I really could use helping hand." Well that explains everything.

"That's how you ask for a helping hand?! By trying to figure out how you can profit off me after I come to you rescue and possibly save your life! There is a reason why I do what I do and that is because I want to help people."

"First off trust me I was never in any danger, and why exactly do you feel the need to dress up and save damsels in distress." From what she learned from her family usually those who came from money was detached to the rest of the world.

"What do you mean why do I do it? I have the ability to help others so I help them, there doesn't have to be anything else to them." Was that concept that abnormal to her, man she must have some hard knocks growing up.

"What exactly are your abilities, I've seen on television that you can manipulate things around you, but why can't I read your mind?" there still had to be more to his agenda, why would someone who has enough money to live a life in luxury put himself in danger for anyone else.

"I have a theory on why people can't read my mind or manipulate my thoughts but it isn't concrete right now, look to be honest you don't look like you need help but I'll take your word on it, how exactly do you need help because I'll assist anyway I can as long as you don't mind fuck anyone else." Naruto was a bleeding heart he knew he was he couldn't help it, his parents were never ones to shield Naruto to the ills of the world they made sure Naruto realized that it was never right to turn a blind eye on anyone's suffering, there has been plenty of times Naruto's parents took him to volunteer at helping the needy, teaching him the important of equal rights, his family would often offer millions of their own money to charity, so all in all Naruto was raised to be sympathetic. "Just tell me how I can help.

Emma just narrowed her eyes at Naruto "What do you want from me? Is it sex, or a promise to keep your little alternate life a secret? I was born in a wealthy family also, although my family was nowhere near yours in terms of money, but still what is in it for you?" She wouldn't fall for whatever trick he was playing.

"Why the hell does there has to be anything in it for me? You just said you could use a helping hand and I'm trying to offer it and you react like I'm trying to make you form a pact with the devil, in for your information just because we're rich doesn't mean that we think we are above helping people who need it, my family has far more money then we could ever spend why wouldn't we just help people cause we can. What the hell did you go through that made you so cynical that you could just use people for your own gain, but when someone tries to help you it's as if they want your freedom." Naruto couldn't just believe she was so use to manipulating things for her that when someone genuinely tries to help her it's because they want something from her.

Turning to the door that lead them to the rooftop Emma began to walk towards it but not before stopping next to Naruto "It's none of your business why I'm like this…you know what don't worry I want tell your little secret this was a waste of my time I'll just have to find some other way to make due." Emma refused to stand there and be question on why she does what she does, especially by someone who is more than well off and seems to have a stable family life. But before Emma could leave the rooftop Naruto grab her hand and spun her around to look at him.

"Wait a minute I know that you're just going to go screw with somebody else's life I can't have that, besides I already told you I will give you a helping hand" Emma once more narrowed her eyes at Naruto, but before she could speak Naruto continued "I don't have any alternate motives in helping you, I just can't let someone so pretty be so rotten to the core, I'll show you that everyone in this world doesn't expect something just for helping." Emma eyes widen a bit at the pretty comment sure she was always complemented on her looks, but no one referenced her looks when it came to her behavior.

Emma tried her best to detect any form of deceit in his voice, Emma was always very skillful when it came to reading people as a child, she would notice a change in a person voice, hand gestures, or facial movements, when her powers manifested a few years ago it only made her abilities at reading people a hundred times easier, but looking at Naruto's face as he lead her off the rooftops she could not see anything that she could call him on "You are a idiot." And with that said she just let Naruto guide her where ever he wanted.

**An hour later**

Sitting at a booth in the back of Manhattans most famous authentic Japanese severing restaurant was Naruto and Emma Frost who were stuck in deep conversation.

"Whoa my mom and dad were strict and at times nonsense but never to that degree, and I can't imagine how it was to get tormented by older siblings, the closest I've come to that was growing up around Tony Stark and he was like a annoying older brother if anything, fuck I can't help but want to help you with a story like that." Emma actually did go through the school of hard knocks, she came from a rich family who valued their status over everything, a father who was extremely hard on his children because he believed what they became in life reflected on him, a mother who would rather abuse medication then get to know her kids, and of course the spiteful sisters who would use boys for their money. It was the typical dysfunctional rich family, Emma was able to put up with it through her childhood but once her powers started to show up she realized just how rotten her family was when she was able to read their minds, but as disgusting as Emma thought her family was she couldn't help but apply their manipulating ways to use once she ran away from them, she would use her telepathy trick people out of their money, or sometimes she would use her powers to make sure she stayed at the most lavish hotels shopped at most expensive stores, and drove in some of the finest cars, but throughout her career of mind fucking people she never ran into someone like Naruto, she messed with people heads so much that the fact that she couldn't screw with Naruto's made her feel uneasy.

"They weren't the most loving family but they taught me to survive." Emma knew she wasn't living the most honest life but she was living the life she thought she deserved.

"No Emma they didn't teach you how to survive they taught you how to use people like stepping stones. I can't sit here in blame you for what all you did after all you were a product of your environment." Taking Emma's hands into his Naruto lock eyes with her "I don't think I'm thinking straight right now because I'm still trying to process how a whole family can be so twisted, but you know what I don't care Emma how about you stay with me, no strings attached I don't want anything from you, all I want to do is show you that your family had the wrong idea to get by. Emma how about me and my family show you how you're suppose to treat each other."

Emma just stayed quietly took in everything Naruto said, she finally looked up at Naruto after thinking for about one minute "Fine I'll accepted your marriage proposal."

"There we go now….WHAT!" where the hell did she get that from, thinking back to what he said to her Naruto realized where that conclusion came from _'Oh yeah I guess you could get marriage from that'_

Once Emma heard his outburst she started to apply pressure to Naruto's hand, he was actually surprised by the amount of strength she displayed. "What do you mean what did you not just ask me to join your family, if you try to renege on our engagement I will not just tell your secrete to the world but your gangly friend Peter Parker little secrete also."

"But I thought you weren't going to blackmail me!" Naruto thought this whole situation was resolved he would help and she would learn to live without using people.

"I hope you have a large car because I have a lot of clothes that needs to be moved into our home, I imagine we live in the Stark Towers?" And with that she got up with Naruto and her hands still in twined and walked out of the restaurant. Naruto couldn't form any words he could only cry.

**At the nearest most expensive car dealership**

"Hmm White Rolls Royce or white Lamborghini…you know what since you insist that we stay at that school to be near your friends I guess will just go with the white Range Rover." Just because she would stop tricking people into giving her things doesn't mean she would stop living in luxury. "Naruto just don't stand there dumbfounded pay the man."

Said man couldn't even turn to Naruto to watch him pull his wallet out while at the same time crying about his Ramen budget, he was too busy observing how perfect Emma apple shaped ass looked in her form fitting white pants. "Well I hope you two are happy with you purchase."

**Stark Towers**

Naruto still in a daze by the events that happened during the day was absent mindedly opening the door to his apartment while Emma stood behind him going over what stores they would need to visit for she could stock up on.

But the moment Naruto opened the door a sudden burst of realization hit him wasn't his parents staying at his place, while Naruto froze in the doorway Emma just pushed pass him to inspect her new home. "It has potentially but it could use a touch up while I like how some of the decorations shows off you Japanese heritage the furniture could use an update I'm thinking all white couch, curtains, loveseat, entertainment center." While Emma was going over the changes she planned to make Naruto just ignored her and search the apartment for any signs of his parents, but to Naruto extreme relief he couldn't find any trace that someone was staying in his apartment, but before he could start his happy dance there was a knock on his door Naruto just froze in place, while Emma just strolled right to the door not understanding Naruto's behavior, opening the door with no problem Emma was prepared to lash out at whoever was interrupting her inspection of her new home, but before she could get a word out she was stunned by who was visiting.

Standing right outside the doorway was a tall man whom looked like a spitting image of Naruto except his skin tone was slightly lighter than that of Naruto's, next to him was a very beautiful woman around the same height of Emma herself, she had long crimson colored hair that went well below her waist, her eyes were a bright color purple, and she had cute heart shaped face that held a smile on her face. But before Emma could say anything to either of them the woman rushed right past her and made a beeline to a quivering Naruto.

Grabbing Naruto by his shirt the redheaded woman lifted Naruto into the sky, Emma was going to intervene by mentally incapacitating the woman but she realized that she couldn't access the woman's mind before Emma could comment on this abnormally happing two times in a day a hand was placed on her shoulder "By the look on of concentration face you were trying to stop my wife punishing our son by using telepathy" Emma eyes went wide at how he figured her out. "Me and my wife are friends with one of the most powerful telepathic Mutants in the world, we've went through certain steps to make sure our minds aren't easily accessed, after all we know things others shouldn't."

"So you thought you could just run around using the eyes of a freaking God as playthings, and where exactly did you ran into after your little argument with Captain America, and where the hell do you get off arguing with Captain fucking America, we taught you better than that!" she then put Naruto in a headlock "So 'Kitsune' why don't you show me just how tough you are!" and now she commenced with the nuggies.

"Mom I was going to apologize the moment I got a chance, and with great power comes great responsibility!"

"Where the hell did you get that from, the back of a Snapple cap!"

"I got it from another superhero!"

"Well I didn't know you were that impressionable, perhaps if I let you talk to a monk you'll become celibate, who's the girl Naruto!"

Stepping forward Emma decided to show no fear, it appeared that Naruto had a strong mother, so if Emma wanted to make a good impression she couldn't show fear to the beautiful yet intimidating woman "My name is Emma Frost and as of today I am your son's fiancé."

The Redheaded woman just stared Emma down for five seconds before pushing Naruto onto the ground and marching right up to Emma. The woman grabbed Emma by the face and begun moving it left and right "Hmm good bone structure, nice hips, impressive bust…and fiancé you say not just a little fling?"

"Your son proposed to me."

"He did now did he?"

"Yes he did."

"Hmm, ok good enough for me!" going in for a bone crushing hug Emma was surprised by her strength, she almost activated one of her other gifts that wasn't telepathy "My name is Kunshina Uzumaki Namikaze and this is my husband Minato Namikaze, but before anything else me and you little girl are going to have some girl talk."

**One sad story later**

"So Naruto proposed to help you see how I real family treats each other…that's fine with me, how about you honey?" turning to her husband who just shrugged his story "Well it's fine with both of us." But before Emma could say anything to Kunshina the woman moved faster than Emma could see she grasped Emma by her throat, her grip was firm but not suffocating "My son is a sweet boy to be honest he is far kinder than I wanted him to be, so I will warn you once in only once hurt him and I will see you suffer." Emma only blinked once and suddenly she was released from Kunshina grip, she fell directly to ground grasping her at her throat, looking up she saw Kunshina's hands pressing against her face as she was talking to her husband "Oh my Minato-Kun think of how cute our grandkids are going to be!"

As Kunshina and Minato was making their way out the door Minato left Naruto with some parting words "You can keep up the whole hero thing but watch who you make enemies with, me and your mother want be there to bail you out of trouble."

Naruto who hasn't moved from the spot his mother dumped him on just shook his head at his father's words, once he heard the door close Naruto got off the ground and look at Emma "Well now you got a idea of what you just got yourself in…Emma I got to be honest with you…there are other girls I've been with and there are other girls who like me and…" Naruto was trying to do his best to explain his flirtous ways to Emma but he was trying to come up with some words that want upset his self proclaimed fiancé.

While Naruto was struggling to explain himself to Emma she just got up from her the ground she was unceremonially dropped by Naruto's mother, she walked up to Naruto who was still laying with his back to the ground and kicked him right in the side while he was holding on to his side Emma just sat down next to him while hugging her legs to her chest. Emma adopted an unreadable expression on her face and spoke with a toneless voice "Will they get in the way of your promise to me?" she had to ask, all her life she couldn't depend on anyone unless she manipulated their minds into helping her, all Emma's life she never had a shoulder to cry on, she learned at a young age to put on a poker face to bury all her problems on the inside, so the idea that she could find and lose her saving grace all in the span of one day would probably ruin her.

Finally Recovering from Emma's surprise attack on him Naruto got into a crouching position in front of Emma, putting a finger under Emma's chin Naruto lifted her face so that their eyes met "Emma let me tell you something about Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze when he makes a promise I can grantee you this he damn sure keeps it I can promise you this as long as you want me in your life I'll be in it."

Emma just stared at Naruto and a devious smile made its way on to her face "Just make sure you inform those little girls whom the Queen is."

Naruto just smiled at the comment and knew that his life just got a bit more complicated.

**At The Triskelion (Headquarters and home of the Ultilmates, the U.S sanctioned superhuman task force created by Nick Fury and shield)**

"Eventually he will have to be dealt with." Nick Fury was a man who understood the concept of over planning, being the leader of the world's top espionage organization it wasn't unusual for him to make plans on top of plans and have backups for his backups, but right now Fury was stomped at how to deal with his current problem.

On display on a giant monitor was a picture of Naruto Namikaze a.k.a Kitsune, he was the topic of today's meeting, ever since his embarrassing encounter with the teenager, Fury was thinking of taking a cross that bridge when we get to it type of route, but it seems that Captain America last meeting with the spiky haired kid left a bad taste in Cap's mouth and he was voicing it.

"Look guys we don't need to be taking these steps against the little knucklehead trust me, I was around the brat all his life I know how he was raised, he's a good kid it's just that he is just a teenager raging at authority figures." If this wasn't I required meeting Tony sure in the hell wouldn't be there talking about how to deal with the kid he looked at like a little brother, hell he was the one who taught Naruto how to flirt.

"Yeah Tony he is just a normal teenager who just happens to somehow is able to manipulate things around him, by the way Tony since you've been around this kid most of his life, are you sure you don't know what exactly is his abilities, you know his parents on a personal level surely they must have told you something?" The kid was an unknown and when you are the head of a spy organization an unknown was a very unsettling thing.

"When my father died the Namikaze family stepped up to help me cope, they offered me a shoulder to cry on and help pull me out of depression, if it wasn't for them I'd probably be a drunk, so when their son started to show superhuman abilities, I figured if they didn't tell me of this I wouldn't pry in business that isn't mine." To be honest when he found out that Naruto was Kitsune he was quick to call Naruto's parents to inform then but he remembered their response clearly,

**Flashback**

"**Look Tony we consider you a friend of the family, we really do but you must understand that there are some things that we just can't share."**

**Flashback ends**

That was something Fury didn't want to hear, as much as Fury wanted to tell Tony use his bond with the boy's family to get his secretes he realized that could probably alienate Tony from the team and the Ultilmates would be severely crippled without Ironman, plus in the worst situation Tony was the only person who has the kid's parents number and he wasn't sharing it. "Thor from some of the battles the kids been in he would yell the name of the attack in Japanese we got the translation and the kid refers to himself as a omnipresent God, and since you're the resident God I don't suppose you seen the kid hanging in Valhalla?"

"To be honest with you Fury I do believe that the child is speaking blasphemy, he is no God in my eyes, I've fought alongside other Gods throughout my years on Asgard and some here on Midgard and I've never seen one who resembles the child in the least bit, but with that said I do not believe that we need to have a plan against the child in Asgard he would be rewarded for his bravery and also honored as a warrior." But Thor was of a different cultural hell he was raised on a different world, and these Midgradinas handled things differently.

"Rather the boy is a God, a Mutant or just some kid who fell into some powers, it really doesn't matter what does matter is that he is powerful and preparations should be made when the times come to take him down."

"If the time comes Steve and trust me it won't."

"Whatever Tony it's just children don't belong on the battlefield, especially children who don't listen to his superiors."

Fury could call Cap on that blatant case of hypocrisy but decided against it "Hawkeye your take on the kid?"

"Don't like him, but to be fair I don't like kids in general."

That went nowhere "Agent Romanov?"

"Leave him be and when he reaches the appropriate age and bring him in."

That was always Fury's plan; the kid was too much of a powerhouse to pass up. "Janet?"

"I agree with agent Romanov, let him do his little superhero thing and when he's legal grab him."

That sounded kind of dirty but Nick wouldn't comment on it. "Alright we're done here."

**2 months later**

"I'll be back soon enough Emma MJ was telling me that Gwen was down in the dumps and I want to check in with her…yeah I'll be home for dinner…I don't even have my costume on me Emma, look I'm at the Parkers doorsteps I'll call you when I'm on my way home." Emma really took to the role of dotting fiancé she's always calling checking on him, and sometimes in the middle of the night Emma would often wake Naruto just to talk, she really was a sweet girl if you could get pass the occasional insults and putdowns, yes she would constantly call Naruto a idiot because of his brash behavior, and wiliness to take on other problems but no matter what she said Emma would never doubt Naruto's ability to pull off whatever he sat out to do.

Walking to the front door Naruto was about to announce his arrival via doorbell but right before Naruto could ring the bell he heard a loud thump out around the back, leaving the front door Naruto went to go and investigate the sound "YO! Gwen, Peter, Aunt May!?" the moment Naruto opened the gate that lead to Parkers backyard he was greeted with a sight that would haunt him. On the ground was a shriveled Gwen Stacy, she looked as though someone drained every drop of blood from her body. But it would seem that the culprit was still there standing over the corpse of Gwen Stacy, It wasn't human that was obvious right off the bat, the creatures body was a mixture of crimson and black and its body was composed of a number a tendrils that seemed to come together to form a body, it had two large yellowish tinted eyes and a wide mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, on its arms it had claw like hands.

Naruto managed to get over his shock quickly once the monster started to rush him, not wanting to become prey Naruto met its rush with one of his own, deadlocking with the creature Naruto knew that he could not afford to have this fight in a neighborhood, head butting the monster Naruto was able to get out of its grip but once he was free Naruto moved right back in on it, grabbing one of its loose tendrils Naruto threw it upwards and jumped into the sky to meet it mid-air.

Their battle went from roof top to top roof until they reached a more heavily populated part of queens, they trade a few blows on top of an apartment complex until one of the creatures over extended claw swipes completely missed Naruto, allowing him to drop kick the monster right off the roof top. The monster went plummeting towards the ground but ended up landing on a park police. The officer's shock turned to fear once they got a good look at what just caved in the roof of their squad car, but before the creature could pounce on the officers Naruto landed feet first on the monster.

But it would seem that Naruto's aril strike would mean nothing to it, recovering quickly the monster grabbed Naruto by his ankle and launch him into a store window located across the street, the policemen who had to watch the entire exchange finally hopped into action by pulling out their service revolvers and firing at the monster, but the bullets would mean nothing to the creature as the damage they made quickly healed and the creatures response to the bullets was to send to tendrils at the cops and sucking the life right from out of them.

Naruto emerging from the store removed his now ruined shirt ready to resume the fight bare chested, but he was stopped in his tracks once he seen the cops body drop to ground Naruto turned his attention back to the creature who now looked completely human, but not just like any none descriptive human it looked like someone, it looked like Peter, no it wasn't exactly Peter it was what he could look like in a couple of years.

Naruto's thinking was disrupted once the per-_'No this isn't a person it's still a thing no matter what it looks like.' _ The creatures attack pattern just drastically change where it would use to just mindlessly swing its claws at Naruto it began to fight with a purpose, it would strike quickly and move out of the way, it would use its tendrils more wisely by trying to throw Naruto of his balance or using them rip parts of nearby cars to chuck at Naruto. _'This thing it's fighting like Peter!'_ Being raised as a Ninja Naruto was taught to observe every little detail when it came to scoping out potential opponents, make no mistake Naruto never believed (and still doesn't) that there would come a point in time when he would meet Peter on the opposite side of the battlefield, but he still couldn't help but take notice of how Peter went about fighting.

Naruto knew at that point the conversation he was slated to have with Peter just change dramatically.

The fight was still raging on between the two and Naruto was doing his best to avoid using his **Rinnegan **techniques to avoid people easily recognizing him as Kitsune, it was a good thing the monstrous appearance of Naruto's opponent made people think twice of getting a close look at the two fighters.

Grabbing the creature by its arm Naruto swung it overhead, applying enough strength Naruto was able to make sure the creature was stuck inside a crater that was created once its body struck the ground. Even with its new boost of intelligence the monster didn't comprehend the idea of a losing battle because it was currently trying to free itself from its self-made crater, that is until it looked up to see its blonde haired opponent standing above it with shaking legs holding a sedan above his head "This might hurt." And with that Naruto smashed the car grill first into the downed monster.

Once the car was fully out of Naruto hands he jumped back a couple of feet still ready for a fight, and just as Naruto predicted the monster emerged from the wreckage, but it seems that it deformed back to its original form, it was then Naruto made his choice of how this fight was going to end. _'I have to end this, I have to destroy this, it isn't a person, it's a parasite, living with no soul. No brain, no matter what it does it will never be a person.'_

Looking out in the distance Naruto saw smoke stacks of queen's industrial district that was where this fight would end.

It was not a easy task for Naruto getting the monster to the industrial area of queens, he constantly had to stop to make sure the monster's attention was focused solely on him, but despite the trouble Naruto went through getting the creature to the top of the smoke stacks it would be the place that marks the end of this battle.

The heat was intense, the smoke stacks had to all be at least fifty feet tall and yet Naruto could feel the heat from the furnace like he was standing directly next to it, wrapping the his arms around the monster as if he was hugging it, Naruto couldn't afford to hesitate or the monster could take advantage of the close proximity Naruto willingly put himself in, arching his back Naruto threw the monster into the heart of the furnace using a over the head belly to belly suplex.

Once it was out of his grasp Naruto turned to make sure the job was done, Naruto watched as the monster withered away while desperately tries to escape, once Naruto could no longer see any trace of the monster he took off in the direction of Peter's house.

**Outside of the Parker residence**

"It killed Gwen and others and it's still out there! I trusted you Conners, I give you some of my DNA and you mix it with my father's work and create a monster a monster that's still out there killing people."

"No peter it won't be hurting anyone anymore." Jumping down from Peter's rooftop a battle worn Naruto made himself know. "Well based on what I heard it seems you're the person to blame for the death of our friend." Naruto gave glare was so strong he unconsciously activated his **Rinnegan, **turning his attention back to Peter, Naruto was having a tough time telling Peter what he discovered about the creature but he knew Peter had every right in the world to know. "Peter I'm sorry to tell you this but the monster was killing people to help itself transform into a human, but when it was finally able to shape itself…Peter it looked like it could be your father."

Naruto half expected to have to restrain Peter, but instead Peter just hung his head "Get out of here Conners…just go away." Peter just watched as Curt Conners shuffled sadly away, turning towards Naruto the downtrodden look remind on Peter's face and he spoke with a sadden tone "Thanks Naruto, thanks for fixing my mistake."

Peter turned to walk away but before he was able to go anywhere he was turned to face Naruto who had an annoyed look on his face. "You're damn right it was a mistake! So don't you sit there in blame yourself for this, how in the could you think someone you trusted with your secrete could screw you over like this, don't go emo on me Peter."

Naruto didn't stay to see the effect his words had he just turned and took off in the direction of his home.

**Stark Towers/Naruto and Emma's apartment**

Emma wasn't just ticked off she was downright pissed, Naruto wasn't five or ten minutes late it was going on three hours and he wasn't answering his phone. He wasn't just late to any dinner he was late to the first dinner Emma has ever personally prepared (Granted she was able to lift twenty years of experience out of a master chef's mind). Emma heard the window opening signify that he was late most likely because of hero work, but that still would not save him from her tongue lashing.

Walking to the living room Emma expected to see Naruto still dressed in his bodysuit, but instead she found a shirtless and lightly bruised Naruto, she was getting ready to ask him what happened but before she could speak Naruto pulled her into a hug.

"Please Emma let's just enjoy each other company."

**Well how do you like that Naruto just faced off with one the most brutal characters in the Marvel universe; Carnage. Ok I'll admit I'm still not that good at this whole writing thing but I am trying to improve, I'm sure you guys can tell but writing was never my strong point in school, history, math, political science, and biology those were where I shined I honestly bullshited my way through all my writing classes. Oh yes before anyone tries to fact check me on Emma Frost back-story I kind of just used different renditions and combined the parts that would fit my story. **

**Any question, ask them.**

**Any comments leave them.**

**Any suggestions suggest them.**

**Just please review.**

**OMAKE**

**Warning since this is merely a okame I won't go into the details about the technical stuff. **

Today was slated to be a lazy Sunday for Emma and her fiancé, you could tell by their wardrobe, Emma was currently wearing a form fitting white t-shirt with a picture of a curled up sleeping fox, on her lower body she has on a pair of waist hugging white biker shorts, her fiancé was wearing a white tank top and all black pajama pants, and said fiancé was currently sitting Indian style and the middle of the living holding a giant unrolled scroll in his hands walking up to him Emma placed her hands on his shoulders while leaning over him trying to get a good look at what Naruto was reading."Naruto what exactly is that?"

Ignoring the feeling of Emma's bust on the back of his head Naruto just answered Emma's question "It's a forbidden scroll."

Emma had to give credit where credit was due Naruto managed to say that with a straight face. "If its forbidden why do you have it?"

"Oh I swiped it before I came to America; I figured it could help me Figure out more stuff about my God-like eyes."

"And you don't think that this well come back to bite you in the butt."

"Come on Emma what could possibly go wrong?" really Naruto really? When does words left Naruto's mouth him and Emma was suddenly envelope and smoke and disappeared with a 'POOF'.

**Konohagakure**

"What could possibly go wrong? You asked what could possibly go wrong, and we somehow ended up in a forest." This was the idiot she decided to eventually become her husband.

"Where the hell are we Central Park?" Naruto knew he fucked up and he knew Emma was going to tell him as much but Naruto was surprised when the insults did not come flying at him, turning to look at Emma, Naruto discovered her standing stiff as a board and her eyes wide like a owls, following Emma's eyes Naruto caught sight of what had Emma so shocked.

It was a kid not just any kid the boy looked like he could be Naruto's little brother, he had the same shade of blonde hair as Naruto, the same complexion, but the kid's hair was significantly shorter, and the strangest thing about the kid was the set of Whisker marks he had on both his cheeks.

The two just stared at each other for awhile before pointing at the each other and speaking simultaneously.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

**All right if I hear good things I'll continue this okame for a little while, but if it gets to big I may just have to start a spinoff story even though in reality Emma Frost would be almost unstoppable in the Naruto story, but there are a few people who could beat her but to be honest not that many, even though the Emma Frost in my story hasn't yet reached her full potential she still is a force to reckoned with. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N alright so I'm getting better, awesome I'm glad you guys like the story, I understand I still need to make some improvements but you guys are being cool about it so awesome. Ok let me address some of harem request, I'm still trying to figure out how to put X-23 in the story but don't worry she'll make it in there, I've gotten some request for Jean Grey but to be honest I don't think I can make her work in the harem at most she and Naruto can have a onetime fling, She-Hulk doesn't exist in the ultimate Marvel Universe and I've already changed up two characters with plans to change a third, so I'm sorry I can't make her work, Susan Storm also just can't work and you guys will also eventually see why I can't add Kitty. Still taking Request on the harem, also I need you guys help, you see I've always thought the number of gravity techniques was absurdly low, so if you guys got the imagination submit your attack I didn't want to revel this technique just yet but it's the best way to give you guy a idea of what I mean, I've yet to get the translation for this but I call it (Heavenly Relinquishment of all earthly bounds by the Omnipresent God) and what it does is lowers the gravity in a surrounding area making any projectile attack that isn't energy based not completely ineffective but a liability, think about if someone shot a assault rifle the recoil can send them flying backwards, also Naruto's opponent physical abilities would take a sever hit, but the trade off for Naruto would be he couldn't use any of his other gravity techniques. So that's the example if you think you could come up with one send it my way via PM.**

**Chapter 6: Can't win at losing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ultimate Spider-Man**

**Queens/Mid-Town High/Parking lot**

It's been two weeks since the death of Gwen and the wounds that her death brought were finally starting close for Naruto, thanks to the help of Emma and her addiction to shopping at Victoria Secrets, Naruto could only hope Peter was getting better, last time he talked to MJ she said he told her he was hanging up the webs for good. Hoping out of the car Naruto with Emma following behind went looking for Peter.

As Naruto made his way onto the front grounds of the school MJ suddenly barreled past him and in a huff, she stormed right passed Naruto and Emma without so much as a hi, raising a eyebrow at her behavior Naruto turned to Emma who just shrugged at MJ's action, resuming his search for Peter didn't have to look long. Peter was on the front grounds staring at the cheerleaders who were practicing their routines, not daring to join him while Emma was still at his back Naruto walked right up to him "Yo Peter sup man?"

Turning in the direction of the voice Peter just raised his eyes at Naruto. "Do I know you?" Peter then looked to Emma or specifically at her chest that was being barely contained by her white belly t-shirt. "I hope I know you."

Naruto was preparing to slap one up side his head until Emma spoke up. "That's not Peter Parker." Looking directly at Emma, Naruto looked at her with pure confusion on his face. "His name is Logan and he is a on and off member of the X-Men, and he is also currently confused about the situation."

Just as Emma finished breaking down why Peter wasn't acting like an ass, a muscular man and a Tank top with blue jeans, and short black hair and muttonchops, Emma just turned to Naruto and said in an amused voice "That is Peter Parker."

Naruto looked blankly between the two of them and managed to comment on the situation "This…is…hilarious, but before we start having this conversation I believe that we should go to a less crowded area." Naruto and Emma along with the two brain switchers moved to the side of school for a bit more discretion.

Once they made it to a safe location Logan-I mean Peter just looked at Logan with the angriest stare he could muster in his current body, he was about to start ranting but he couldn't ignore Naruto chuckling "IT'S NOT FUNNY NARUTO!" turning to point at his own body Peter was prepared to go into a whole speech about how fuck up the situation was until Logan grabbed Peter's hand to observer something.

"You cut off one of my fingers!"

"It grew back!"

"Jesus kid you had the thing for two minutes!"

In the middle of the two min switchers argument about body upkeep the bell started to ring signifying the start of class Naruto and Emma took that key to leave. "Well as fun as this is we got to get to class!" Naruto and Emma would not make it far.

"Wait Emma aren't you a telepath couldn't you switch our minds back in place?" Peter prayed that this problem could be answered quickly.

"Sorry Peter while I have been training in my telepathic abilities I'm not confidante in doing such a delicate procedure without frying your brains." To be honest whoever was able to mind swap them just instantly earned Emma's respect.

Peter just hung his head in disappointment, but Logan perked up at the mention of telepathic powers. "If snow white here can't do it I know someone who should be able to."

Naruto just face palmed at his own stupidity "Duh of course we can call-**BOOM!**

Naruto was cut off from finishing his sentence when an explosion rung out a couple of blocks away. "Well looks like its hero time, Emma call the X-Men please I'll go take care of whatever caused that explosion."

Naruto turned to find an appropriate place to change into his costume when two voices rung out at the same time "Wait I'll go with you!"

Peter just turned to Logan even angrier than before and pointing a finger at his face "No you have to go to class! I've already missed too many days and if I keep missing them I'll get expelled! I used to be an honor student and now I'm on the verge of expulsion!" **SNIKT! **"Sorry."

"Uhhh Peter I can make clones."

Peter and Emma just turned to face and spoke at the same time. "Since when?"

"Since ever, I can also transform them to look like you."

"Since when?"

"Since ever."

Peter looked at Naruto for three seconds until he turned to look towards the sky, Peter than spoke with a amazingly calm voice that seemed so out of touched with the current situation "Naruto at this moment in time I have never hated anyone more than I do now, you have no idea how many situation that you could have spared me from, but right now there could people and trouble so make the clone and lets go."

Naruto turned towards Emma, who was currently observing Peter with a amusement in her eyes, looking towards Logan who looked bored with the whole exchange, Naruto just shook his head time was a wasting "Alright TITANS GO!"

"Shut the hell up kid!"

"So not funny!"

**A couple of blocks later**

On a roof top there stood a fully costumed Naruto, Spider-Man with only the mask(Logan refused to put on the whole costume) and a Hairy man in a tank top, all three were observing the situation at hand, and it was truly a sad situation.

Peter just shook his head "I'm starting to really feel sorry for this guy." It turns out the sadness of the situation didn't come from the people who were hurt in the robbery, but by the person who was doing the robbery. "This would make 3rd time I've stopped shocker this month."

Naruto didn't even add the 2 times he ran into shocker this month. "Whatever man let's just get down there before the people realize that they can just beat him to death themselves."

"This is what you two deal with?" This was the type of guy Logan would gut in the first five seconds of meeting.

**With Shocker**

Blasting a parked car with his specially designed guns to make sure people no he wasn't kidding around Shocker begun to make his escape. "Out of my way **losers! **You saw what I did to the car. I can do it to your **face!**

Before shocker could make his 'daring' escape a voice sounded out "Yeah, look what he did to his own!"

Logan just gritted his teeth at the sight of Peter making his quips while he was currently inhabiting his body.

"And don't think just because **three **big super heroes showed up for this that you're some kind of special-Shut up!"

"What?"

"Don't make your stupid jokes when you're in this…state. You're making me look bad."

"What?"

"I have an image."

"You have an aroma!"

"You know what? Wait till **you **hit puberty, you'll see how hard it is to-**I have **hit puberty."

"Well hit it harder!"

Well that could go on forever so Naruto just decided to solve the more pressing problem, turning towards Shocker Naruto out stretched his right arm **"Banshou Ten'in(Heavenly Attraction of all Creation)!" **Being propelled forward Shocker just met Naruto right fist and was knocked unconscious, Turing to the still arguing Logan and Peter, Naruto froze up and pointed up gaining the pair attention they turned to see what caught Naruto's eye.

Turns out it was all of the X-Men descending from the X-jet. Jean Grey, Cyclopes, Storm, Kitty, Rouge, Colossus, Night crawler. Yep the whole team for some reason all decide this hilarious situation was worth their personal attention.

Jean Grey was the first one who landed on the ground and the moment her feet hit the ground she marched right up to a confused Peter "I told you Logan stop hitting on me, Logan!"

"Wait,what?"

"Logan I told you…wait." Jean corrected herself and turned on Spider-Man, who was actually Logan.

Naruto paid no mind to the confusing reprimanding and made a beeline towards Storm.

"Logan, I told you that if you hit on me one more time I was going to do something mean to you with my incredibly powerful physic powers."

Peter was even more confused, and Naruto was rebuffing his night on the town offer to Storm.

"I put your brain in the place it least wanted to be. Your brain picked this. I didn't know that this what happened or where you went last night."

Scott looked skeptical "You can do that?"

"Just go with it."

Peter was on the verge of using Logan's claws to lobotomize himself, Naruto was smiling because Storm was giggling.

Tired of the talk Logan shouted as loud as Peter's body would allow him. "FIX IT!"

Jean was dead put on making sure Logan learned his lesson. "You're going to learn to treat women with respect."

Peter finally decided to butt in on the conversation. "Lady, you've ruined my life."

Jean just put her hands on Peter and Logan's head "Ok calm down."

Once the switch was complete Peter instantly grab his shoulder "Ow! What did you do to my shoulder?"

Logan just shrugged "Yeah I might have accidentally hurt you."

That's it the volcano inside Peter just Erupted "God! You know why people hate? It's not because you're Mutants! It's because you're all #$ #$ $ $%! ## $! That's why! You $^$%^ $%^$ $^%^ $%#^% %#%!

After Peter eruption was done he jump to the sky wanting to get as far away from them as possible.

Naruto just shook his head and turned to Jean "He'll get over." Blowing a kiss to Storm Naruto jump away himself.

The X-Men all turned to Storm who had her arm outstretched like she'd just caught something, seeing their raised eyebrows she shrugged them off "He has a charm to him."

**The Next day**

**With a shield appointed armored transport/Inside the back of the main armored truck**

There three occupants, two sat on opposite sides of the truck both wielding special tranquilizer guns, the third man was currently strapped to a table under a deep sleep.

"Look man I really don't see why we don't have any of Fury's capes with us, especially given the cargo."

"John don't be a pussy man the Triskelion is a couple of miles away, and the reason none of the big boys aren't with us is because they had to take care of something in Russia. Look John we got enough sedatives to bring down a herd of elephants."

"This guy could lift a herd of elephants! Were you there when the Ultilmates first took him on? Because I was there he kicked all their asses if it wasn't for that Betty Ross lady we would've died."

"Well he doesn't look like he could lift 50 pounds right now."

**From a roof top**

A very no descript man stood awaiting for when the right moment where he can do what it is that his master wished of him. Once the truck was near his field of effectiveness the man lifted up a RPG and aimed it right at what seemed like the most important truck, doing a quick calculation in his head the man arched the RPG so that it would head dead on.

Squeezing the trigger with a yell of "FOR THE GLORY OF DOOM!" the man watched in satisfaction as the truck took the rocket to the side of it, the explosion managed to flip the truck on its side. Phase one complete. Phase two now set in play, taking the side arm from its hostler the man lifted the barrel to his temple and pulled the trigger.

**Down at street level**

"Fuck, John!? John!? John you…Oh fuck no." It seems that their cargo was waking up.

"Where I'm I?" the skinny man looked around in took notice that he was currently in a flipped over truck "No no I can't be here I shouldn't be awaakeee AUGHHH!" The man was suddenly growing bigger, his muscle mass was also growing at drastic rate; his skin was taking on a green tint. "HULK WILL NOT BE CAGED!" the armored hide of the truck proved to be ineffective in containing the Hulk.

Hulk quickly looked around to survey his location, seeing that nothing was worth his attention Hulk was prepared to take off when suddenly he heard a voice "Whoa is that the Hulk or is that Morgan Freeman, I always get those two confused either way I can I get an autograph!?" Looks like Kitsune heard the commotion in decide to check it out, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that told him to run like hell, Naruto approached the Hulk. "So jolly green giant sup?"

"Leave Hulk **ALONE!**" Despite his size Hulk was actually quite fast, and it was his surprising speed that caught Naruto off guard and got him kicked in the chest. Once the puny boy was rocket through the wall of a building Hulk turned to leave, until a small bottle of water bounced off his head, looking down at the small plastic container, Hulk then look up who threw the offending item.

Holding his stomach, you can see blood drip out of the bottom of Naruto's mask, speaking with pain in his voice Naruto struggled to form words. "O-ok I gave you that one." Straighten himself up Naruto charged towards the Hulk who threw a punch in hopes of knocking that stupid mask right off his face, leaning towards the right Hulk fist flew right past Naruto, taking advantage of Hulk's missed attack Naruto used both his arms to grab Hulk by his own arm, in what would have to be the most weirdest judo toss Naruto managed to throw the Hulk over his shoulder, not daring to give the Hulk any breathing time Naruto jumped directly on the chest of the Hulk and activated **Shurado(Asura Path) **and transformed his hands to metal gauntlets with spiked knuckles and started raining down punches on the Hulk's face "Stay down Hulkster!"

Fed up with taking the punches the Hulk launched his right arm up and palmed Naruto's entire head, once the head was in his hand the punches stop coming, standing up with Naruto still in his grasp Hulk brought the annoyance towards his face "HULK WILL SNAP YOU IN TWO!"

Despite the amount of pressure on his head Naruto managed to struggle out some words "Oh you sweet talker you." Kicking Hulk in the face as hard as he could Naruto managed to escaped his grasp, flipping backwards Naruto quick to deliver his follow up **"Shinra Tensei(Heavenly subjugation of the omnipresent God)! **Naruto couldn't pussyfoot around when it came to the Hulk so he made sure that he put a significant amount of chakra behind it, once the invisible force hit the gamma infused behemoth he was rocketed down the street, Naruto still with the idea of not offering the Hulk anytime to recover started sprinting towards the kneeling form of Hulk with both of his arms outstretched Naruto was begging to form a **Rasengan **in each of his hands, jumping into the sky Naruto covered the distance to the Hulk in no time flat "**Rasengan-Raden!" **the dual orbs hit the Hulk point-blank in each of his biceps, the Hulk was blasted back into the side of a stone building, once the Hulk body bounced off the wall Naruto was already leaping towards Hulk with another **Rasengan **in his hands **"Rasen-**oof" before Naruto could connect his attack his arm was grabbed by the Hulk. "Uhh not good." Hulk proceeded to swing Naruto upward making him become impaled in to the stone but that would not last long as the Hulk would immediately pull Naruto free and swing him into the asphalt of the street, satisfied with the damage done to Naruto, Hulk still holding Naruto by his arm brought the masked hero face to face with him, Naruto never one to back met the hulk's stare with one of his own and still managed to talk trash. "T-th-that tickled."

"LITTLE BOY ANNOY HULK!" Cocking back the Hulk would launch Naruto in the sky and take off right with him.

Still flying in the air Naruto took this time to think about why this fight wasn't going his way. _'Come on Naruto stop being an idiot trying to match the Hulk blow for blow just won't work!'_

**Meanwhile at a Macys department store across town from the shields armored transport**

"Ma'am I believe you may need a dress at least 3 sizes bigger."

"Are you calling me fat!? Because let me tell you some-**CRASH!**

Before she could finish explaining that she was currently on a diet a figure went crashing into a couple of display mannequins. Emerging from the plastic bodies was the hero Kitsune who currently had a couple of tears in his jacket and a large crack in his porcelain mask, holding up a red cocktail dress Naruto managed to stumble out some words "D-do you have this in a white?" the women just stared at Naruto with wide eyes, **CRASH! **Too bad the Hulk had to show up Emma would have looked amazing in that dress, ignoring the screams of the shoppers who were all currently running for the nearest exit, Naruto put himself in a fighting stance "Ok round two!" Naruto let the hulk rush him head on, once the Hulk cocked back his hand for what looked like a devastating punch, Naruto just prepared his own move.

"HULK SMASH!" Bringing his massive green fist towards the annoying boy Hulk knew this would be the attack that would finally shut him up, once the punch connected Hulk watched as Kitsune fly towards the wall on the opposite end of the store, but once the body hit the wall Hulk was actually surprised to see one of the plastic people impact and shatter against the wall.

Moving fast Naruto jumped on the Hulk's back and swung his body backwards, landing on his back while also supporting the Hulk's weight on his legs Naruto used every bit of enhanced strength he had to mule kick the Hulk outside of the store, Naruto watching (upside down) saw the Hulk go flying outside of the department store front windows Naruto quickly kipped up and ran outside of store, on his way to the Hulk, Naruto grabbed a nearby motorcycle by its front tire and swung it directly at Hulk's face, still moving quickly Naruto turned back towards the store front where there was shards of glass and pieces of rubble everywhere **"Banshou Ten'in(Heavenly attraction of all creation)!" **Once all the debris was on a bee-line towards Naruto he flip over the Hulk allowing him to be pummeled the glass and stone, knowing how ineffective that would be in the long run Naruto drop kicked the Hulk in the back of his knee, once the Hulk fell to one knee Naruto jumped up to deliver a axe kick to the forehead of the Hulk.

"AAGGGHHHH!" Stumbling by the hit that was delivered to his forehead the Hulk merely brushed the attack off Hulk recovered quickly and went back on the attack, doing his best to hit to punch the red and black annoyance Hulk was only getting angrier as each and every single one of his attacks was being dodged, showing that banner intelligence was still somewhere inside him Hulk clapped his hands together to send a shockwave at the mid-air Naruto, but was instantly surprised when Naruto popped in a cloud of smoke, still angry the Hulk started to Punch the cloud of smoke and once the cloud fully dissipated Hulk turned to look for Kitsune only to catch a car that was sailing at his head.

Little did Hulk know following behind the car was Naruto who was hoping that Hulk would catch the car by each of its sides, once his predication came true Naruto brought both his hands out to deliver his coup de gra **"Shinra Tensei(Heavenly Subjugation of the omnipresent god)!"**Hulk along with the car was rocketed backwards, bringing himself forward in a sprint Naruto followed Hulk and the car that was currently sandwiching him against wall inside a parking garage, jumping into the air Naruto took advantage of the Hulk momentarily stunned form **"Rasengan!" **Naruto thrust the ball of pure energy through the car and rammed it straight into the abdomen of the Hulk sending him through a wall Naruto took this moment to look around to find something that he use to help him put the Hulk down _'Break in case of emergencies, ok this sure in the hell counts as one!'_

"HULK WILL NOT STAY DOWN!" this fight was only serving to piss Hulk off even further, swatting the car out of the air that was sailing towards him Hulk turned his head in the direction it came from only to be wacked across the head with a fire extinguisher, Naruto still in the zone brought the extinguisher up on the Hulk's chin and then brought it down on his head, Hulk grab the extinguisher right from Naruto's hands and squeezed it effectively obscuring his own on field of vision.

Taking advantage of the smoke screen Naruto brought his hands out as he often does and sent his attack straight at the Hulk **"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the omnipresent God)!" **Hulk flew right outside the other end of the parking garage bring this fight right back to the streets of Manhattan, the Hulk taking deep breaths while on his knees looked up to spot the incoming Naruto who had transformed his into his metal gauntlets.

Right before Naruto could deliver his first punch Hulk reached up to grab Naruto, once he had Naruto's whole head in his palm Hulk brought Naruto down hard on the pavement effectively cratering him, bringing his hands up to for a axe hammer hulk was poised to deliver the finishing blow, that is until the bolt of lightning hit him dead on.

"Nay beast you shall not have this young warrior's life!" Thor flying towards the Hulk brought his mighty hammer down across the face Hulk, Thor with no intent of stopping his barrage of attacks sent more swings at the Hulk's face, once Thor was satisfied with the number of blows he laid down upon the Hulk he sent a massive uppercut across the Hulk's chin sending him into the air, Thor still would not relent on his assault and took to the air to deliver a lightning infused downward strike to the Hulk sending him flying towards the ground, once the Hulk hit the ground a massive crater was formed, Thor wasting no time landed on the Hulk's chest and raised his hammer to the sky, the clouds started to form out of absolutely nowhere, what was once a clear sky transformed into the sky full of storm clouds "This shall be your end be-oof"

Just like he did Naruto before Hulk palmed the entire frame of Thor's head and rammed his entire body into ground, remembering the merciless strike Thor brought down on him Hulk started to rain down massive blows to Thor's face, not even noticing that Thor's hammer was being pulled into the direction of the down Kitsune, Hulk stopping momentarily look to the sky and yelled for all to hear "HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!"

"Tell it to ya mama string bean!" turning around to the source of the voice Hulk's face met once more with the hard enchanted steel of Thor's hammer, but this time it wasn't Thor wielding it but Kitsune **(A/N man I got something good planned for this!)**, sending a couple of more whacks at Hulk's face with the hammer Naruto brought his free arm up **"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the omnipresent God)!" **once the Hulk flew backwards Naruto raised the hammer to the sky in channeled massive amounts of chakra to the hammer and not knowing if the hammer had any trigger words or not Naruto just said the first thing that came to his mind **"By The Honor Of GreySkull!" **For whatever reason a giant bolt of lightning struck the hammer, and Naruto wasted no time at sending the lightning enhanced hammer flying towards the crouching form of the Hulk, once it hit home millions of volts of electricity was sent through the Hulk's body, Naruto still in fight mode ran towards the Hulk convulsing form, while forming a **Rasengan **in his right hand, reaching the Hulk Naruto shoved the spiraling sphere in the gut of the Hulk effectively lifting him into the air above Naruto, picking up the hammer once more Naruto raised it to the sky and channeled chakra into it once more to summon a bolt of lightning, but since the Hulk was currently located right above Naruto the lightning that was travelling to hammer was intercepted by the body of the Hulk. Seeing the lightning strike true Naruto lunched the hammer into the air, catching the Hulk on his chin his body was flipped over so that his face was looking at the cloud filled sky, Naruto taking advantage of the hammer that was currently still travelling in the air Naruto pulled of a **Kawarimi **to switch locations with the airborne hammer, Naruto ended up right above the Hulk falling form, outstretching his arms and aiming them both at the Hulk Naruto would see this battle ended **"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the omnipresent God)!" **Hulk flew to the ground and left an enormous crater in his wake, Naruto was done channeling chakra into his right hand, and this would have to be the finisher **"Rasengan!" **thrusting the ball into the Hulk stomach Naruto was shocked when the asphalt finally gave out in both him and the Hulk was sent falling into the subway tunnels.

Both fighters fell through the ground and landed on the tracks of the subway lines, Naruto was the first to recover standing on shaking legs Naruto formed a **Rasengan **in his right hand; he was still prepared to continue fighting.

Hulk also made his way back to his feet, staring down at Naruto, Hulk would have like nothing more than to finish that annoying boy, but he stumbled to knee and had a tired look appear on his face "Hulk…sleepy." And just like that Hulk collapsed while at the same time turning back to Bruce Banner.

The **Rasengan **in Naruto hand dissipated, and Naruto slumped his shoulders "Well that was anticlimactic." Climbing out of the giant hole in the ground Naruto came face to face with the entire team of Ultilmates, ignoring all the men Naruto turned to look at the Wasp and Black widow "So do I get a reward kiss?"

Captain America narrowed his eyes at the heavily damaged Naruto whose mask was barely holding out, his jacket was reduced to near tatters, and his bodysuit had multiple rips and tears. But his condition meant nothing right now what was important is that this teenager was able to do something that took every single one of the Ultilmates and that was beat the Hulk, granted Thor did bail the kid out of a bad situation, but the kid did the most damage.

Nick Fury was in the motion of saying something to the kid but Thor beat him to the punch.

Lifting Naruto into the air Thor gave the young hero a bone crushing hug "Now that was a battle young warrior! If this was Asgard I can assure you would have secured your place in Valhalla!"

"Y-you know Thor if it wasn't for you I'd be dead." Naruto struggled to say through Thor's mighty hug.

"You are too modest young warrior where I underestimated the beast, you managed to defeat it!" Thor would not let Naruto downplay his victory, in Asgard songs would be written about the young Kitsune's victory, drinks would be shared over the story of how he managed to wield Thor's mighty hammer.

Once Naruto was released from Thor's grip Tony approached the hero and laid a metal hand on one of Naruto's shoulder "Good job kid." Naruto just smiled behind his mask at Tony's words.

Naruto turned and prepared to take of when Fury stopped him "Wait kid from the looks at your costume Banner gave you one hell of a fight come back to the Triskelion and we'll see that you're patched up."

Naruto just scoffed "Yeah that's what you want to do. It couldn't possibly that you want to get a good sample of blood and put me under to figure out what makes me tick."

Fury just smiled at the kid's words "Now what possibly gave you that idea."

"Mama told me not to go anywhere with strangers." And with that Naruto took to building tops.

Fury watched as Naruto disappeared, turned to Black Widow "You should have offered the kid a kiss."

Agent Romanov just brushed a lock of red hair out of her eyes. "I'll be sure to do that next time commander."

**Asgard/Loki's domain**

In Asgard there stood a giant stone cylinder shape construct that was known to be home of Loki the prince of darkness, Loki was a fairly scrawny figure compared to the other residences of Asgard, he wore all green outfit that ran the entire length of body, on hands he wore long yellow gloves that reached his elbows, and on his feet he also wore yellow boots that reached his knees, on his head he wore a gold helmet that had two long curved horns embed in it, on his chest he wore a solid gold bracer that wrapped around each of his shoulders. "H-how…how is a mortal able to wield that accursed **hammer **when I cannot!?" Loki was shaking in rage at how a mortal child was not only able to lift the hammer that he dreamed of striking his half-brother down with, but was also able to call upon its lightning "T-th-this is a **insult** to the god of mischief! A child, a mortal child was not only able to wield the weapon of my brutish brother but was also able to defeat an opponent he could not!"

Behind Loki stood Amora the enchantress, she was dressed in a green top that extended down to a mini-skirt, the top was cut off at the shoulders allowing a generous amount of cleavage to be seen by any onlookers, she had fair skin and long straight blonde hair that reached down to her rear, on her the top of her head she had a green crown that framed her heart shaped face, her eyes were sharp emerald color. Currently Amora was just as shocked as Loki himself as she brought back the image of the fox themed hero bludgeoning the green beast with the hammer that belonged to man she loved. "It's not possible. How can a mere mortal wield the hammer of Thor?"

"I do not know…but I will find out."

**In a secret location**

At a table sat five figures obscured by the darkness of room was discussing the battle that took place in New York. "At first this Kitsune hero did not matter, but to be able to take on the Hulk, it seems he is worth our attention, so my companions what should be our course of action?"

"Capture, reprogram, and send him to wipe out those mutant freaks, and Fury's dogs, all in favor, Nay or Yay."

Five Yays sounded off.

"So it is unanimous."

**Stark Towers/Naruto and Emma's apartment**

Rushing through the front door Naruto rushed to living room to tell Emma what just happened, reaching the living room Naruto came face to face with a puffy eyed Emma Frost, whatever Naruto was going to say it was now completely trap in his throat "Did you think that was smart?" Emma snarled the words at Naruto's shocked face, surprising Naruto even further Emma smacked Naruto right across his harder than Naruto thought possible for her, catching a glimpse of the hand that struck him Naruto notice that it somehow transformed into a diamond shaped hand, before Naruto could ask Emma about this ability she marched right past Naruto and headed into their shared bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Naruto deciding to let Emma cool off, plopped down on white loveseat that Emma was just sitting on before he came in the door, Naruto directed his attention towards the TV.

**On the TV**

"**Ok we are about to show you viewers once more the armature footage of the mask hero Kitsune taking on the Hulk."**

**It turns out that while Naruto and the Hulk was brawling with the Hulk in the department store, someone was using a digital camera to record the fight, it showed the moment when Naruto tricked the Hulk with a Kawarimi and flip him outside of the store window and continued to show when Naruto bashed the Hulk with the parked motorcycle.**

"**Simply amazing one of New York's own local heroes was able to not only take on the Hulk but was actually able to beat him, reports came in from the subway line that once the battle was all done shield agents came carrying out the unconscious form of Bruce Banner and the hero Kitsune was seen jumping away as he is often reported to do, now we'll ask for some opinions from some average citizens on Kitsune defeat of the Hulk, excuse me sir!" walking up to the news reporter was a overweight man wearing black sunglasses, and a exact copy of the jacket Naruto is seen wearing with his Kitsune costume "Sir what do you think of New York's Kitsune victory over the Hulk in battle?"**

"**It's just like I said when Kitsune made his first appearance wearing his large black cloak; he is going to be the best!"**

"**Better than the members of the Ultilmates?"**

"**Are you f-ing kidding me!? Captain America is cool in all but the Kitsune got his whole ninja thing going for him, plus ever since he debuted his spike leather jacket" motioning to jacket that he was also sporting "he only looks cooler! Plus with his red and black bodysuit he looks like the perfect match for Black Widow! I totally got this idea for a fanfiction in mind, it starts with Kitsune coming back from a epic battle, as he enters his fox's den he encounters Black Widow wearing a thin see through nighty, she sways slowly-OK thanks for interview we'll be back out of this commercial break.**

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto just stared at the TV for a second wondering where that guy got a copy of his jacket, and then brought his thoughts to what the man was rambling about "Me and the Black Widow hooking up. Sounds awesome." And before Naruto could let his mind wonder a knock on the door was heard, getting up and walking to the front door, Naruto opened it and was surprised with who was standing outside of it.

Dressed in a form fitting red dress was actually Natasha Romanov aka the Black Widow "I believe I owe you a kiss." 

**Done in done not my best chapter but I hope it is satisfactory, I don't know how well the fight transferred from my thoughts to my words but I hope it is good enough I watched both of the Hulk vs. movies to prepare for this chapter. I also want to make something clear Naruto basically bullshit his way into using Thor's hammer in a later chapter I'll explain how he was able to pick it up, but his use of the lightning I'll explain now, since Thor already summoned the clouds Naruto was able to take advantage of that by using his chakra as beacon for the lightning since his Gakido (Petra path) is always unconsciously activated the lightning that is being funneled into the hammer will not harm Naruto. Also trust me fateful readers Naruto defeating the Hulk is going to have some sever backlash in the Ultimate universe, he just unknowingly went from a some random hero in New York to a Hulk buster, and the world will take notice. By the way no okame I deiced to do a mini spin-off, It should be up now.**

**Any question, ask them.**

**Any comments leave them.**

**Any suggestions suggest them.**

**Just please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Huh to be honest I didn't think my Kitsune vs. Hulk fight would go over so well I thought I'd have to be using this author note to justify myself, also I'm pleasantly surprised how well you guys took Naruto wielding Thor's hammer. But ok time to address some stuff I just want to say my bad Black Widow's name is Natasha my bad I was beating up myself all day about that mistake it has been corrected, also about my challenge to make new gravity it stills stance but forbiddenfruitunloved set me straight about why there is such a low number of gravity techniques, but even though he is correct I am still taking techniques from anyone who submits them. Also the question has been raised about why Naruto didn't use his outer path to bring Gwen back, well Naruto is still learning about his Rinnegan and he has yet to access the outer path.**

**Chapter 7: They just keep stacking up**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ultimate Marvel or Naruto**

**New York city/Stark towers/Naruto and Emma's apartment**

Naruto stared wide eyed at the redhead beauty who stood right in his doorway, she exuded so much sexuality that one would forget that she has enough training to kill a group of grown men with a plastic spoon "Ok I'm sorry what?"

Black Widow just smiled a knowing smile and repeated the offer "You asked about a reward kiss for taking on and defeating the Hulk, I'm here to present you with one."

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at agent Romanov to show her that he was suspicious, but it turns out that it was actually a bad idea on Naruto's part because he actually accidently zoomed in on Natasha's pouty lips that looked oh so kissable because of red lipstick she currently wore "Uhhh o-ok ." Naruto began to leaning towards Natasha but two fingers caught him on the forehead.

Pleased that her looks could help dissolves any suspicion that he would have had about her visit Widow put phase two of her mission into effect "No no no little fox." She spoke in a husky voice to ensure that his attention was completely focused on her "You didn't think it would be that easy did you, first you must join for a lovely dinner, I promise you it will be a very entertaining evening."

A date, Black Widow aka Natasha Romanov aka the sexiest super spy in the world just basically ask Naruto out for a date, this should raise some alarms in Naruto's head but he couldn't help but notice how appealing her chest looked in that tight red dress. _'Ok Naruto you just beat the freaking Hulk, so that means if Fury wasn't on my ass before he most definitely is now, and it's so obvious that he sent his stupid, extremely sexy, top spy to gather Intel on me. For a guy dealing in espionage he sure didn't hide his intentions on this. Just say no and close the door, don't pay attention to the snuggest of that dress, ignore the cleavage, don't even give those 'Fuck me pumps' the time of day' _ "You mind if I get changed into something more suitable?" _'DAMN IT!'_

Phase two complete "No I don't mind at all just please ensure it's appropriate for dinner." _'And not fast moment.'_

Naruto closed the door for the span of three seconds, and in that tree seconds Naruto pulled off two Jutsus and quick succession. Opening the door Naruto showed that he no longer had on a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans but now he was dressed in a black suit that had a white dress shirt under it with a red tie, smiling at the surprised look on her face Naruto offered agent Romanov an arm "So shall we go?"

Quickly erasing the surprised look on her face Black Widow just accepted the offered arm and filed away his ability to change his appearance "Well aren't you full of surprises?"

"Heh I try."

What Black Widow didn't know was that she wasn't going out with the Kitsune she had planned for.

**With the original Naruto**

Once the door closed and his clone left with Natasha, Naruto realized that he couldn't just let Emma sit in their room thinking about how he put his life on the line just for the hell of it.

Walking back to his and Emma's room Naruto gently opened the door only to be greeted with the sight of Emma who was sitting on the edge of their king sized bed, being bathe in the moon light that was shining through the window.

Naruto taking a sat on the other end of the bed trying to think of a way to start the conversation, sitting in silence for a couple of seconds Naruto managed to work up the nerve to say something, but before he could speak Emma beat him to the punch "I-I don't really know what came over me. I knew what I'd be getting into when I decided to be with you, but still you took on the Hulk today, something that not even the Ultilmates have been able to easily take down. It was just you, no one else, no back up, you didn't have Peter there to watch your back, and you don't have a team of highly trained agents or others with powers. I never really had to worry about you, after all what could a few thugs do against a person who could manipulate gravity, but you didn't take on some punks with guns you took on the Hulk." Emma just looked down at floor while hugging her waist.

"Emma I'm sorry, but…I'd do it again." Emma turned her head towards Naruto in surprise "Emma don't you remember what I told you when we first met?" Seeing Emma nod her head yes Naruto proceeded to crawl towards Emma and placed his hands on her shoulders "I told you Emma as long as you want me in your life I promise that I will not leave you." Smiling softly Naruto took in Emma's vulnerable look, it wasn't something that Emma would allow anyone else to see, and in fact the only other time Naruto seen Emma look like this was the first night they spent together.

Through Naruto's words Emma was actually able to pull herself from the worry that plagued her, positioning herself better on the bed Emma sat cross legged in front of Naruto who was also in the same position. "You know I don't even know why I find the time to worry about an idiot like you."

**Warning it gets a little heated**

Moving closer to each other Naruto leaned his forehead onto Emma's and gained a little devious smirk, Emma just dead panned at Naruto.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Thinking."

"Huh?"

"I know that look Naruto, that's your 'how am I going to turn this situation into sex' look"

"I have a Look?"

This was a riveting conversation.

Emma having enough of their back in forward gave Naruto a small peck on the lips to shut him up, the action managed to stop Naruto in his tracks back also put a wide grin on his face, Emma knew where this was going and only blamed herself, but later she would actually thank herself.

Pushing her spiky haired fiancé down onto the bed Emma crawled on top of him and started to straddle him, feeling Naruto place his hands on her waist Emma slowly took off her shirt, making it quite the show for her fellow blonde, once her shirt was off she was able to give Naruto even more of a idea of how fateful she was to her favorite color, barley containing her large chest was a white lacey bra that was basically intangible, Once Emma was done ridding herself of her bra Emma laid her entire frame onto Naruto, mashing her chest into his, Naruto could feel the stiffness of her nipples through his t-shirt, once their lips met they entered a very heated make-out session, it would only be five seconds into their passionate kissing when Emma slightly parted her lips and let her tongue lick the lips of Naruto, who opened his mouth to allow Emma's tongue to enter, a quick battle of dominance took place between them, while in everyday life Naruto would take Emma's take charge attitude with no problem, but in the bedroom it was a different story.

Satisfied with how Emma submitted to him in their battle of the tongues Naruto proceeded to flip her over, looking down at Emma's submissive form Naruto took his own shirt off, seeing the desire in Emma's eyes Naruto started flexing a little bit to show off his well toned muscles "Like what you see?"

Emma just rolled her eyes and grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Naruto "Just shut up and undress me." It seems that Emma wasn't really that good at playing the submissive roll, and Naruto only encouraged her take charge attitude by being quick to follow her commands, feeling Naruto's hands on the waist line of her pant's Emma lifted herself up to make Naruto's job a little easier, once Naruto slid the white pant's right off Emma's well shaped legs he was treated to the sight of Emma's white lacey underwear, it was moments like this when Naruto could only thank their local Victoria Secrets. 

**With Naruto's clone and Black Widow at La grenouille**

Naruto was never one for French food but it was hard to say no to his current company, damn she was truly a pro the ambiance of the place really had some type of sensual vibe, the lighting was low in the entire restaurant so the majority of light came from the candle that was placed on the table, and it damn sure looked good on Widow "So tell me what exactly does a super spy does when she isn't snapping necks or saving the world with Fury's super soldiers?"

Natasha just took a sip of her martini and smiled at her blonde date "You really don't expect a 'super spy' to tell you the details of her life, do you?"

Naruto countered her smile with one of his own "Quid pro qou."

Ah the whole you scratch my back I scratch yours, clever "To be honest I'm rarely off my job, because there is always a neck in need of snapping or a world in need of saving. What exactly do you do when you aren't fighting raging green scientist?"

Ok turns out she's playing it close to the chest, two can play that game "Fighting green scientist is what I do in my spare time; I have friends and a life."

Shield is already aware that he associates with Spider-man and goes to school, but what they lack is internal information like what exactly is his abilities, is he a Mutant, if not how did he get his powers, he was too much of abnormally to just run around "For someone so young you seem to have quite the control of your powers, you must have been practicing for a long time." Natasha made sure to lean just enough to make sure her cleavage was visible to young hero, and turns out it worked she saw how his eyes quickly darted down and then back up to meet her half lidded gaze.

Damn her charm is truly starting to take effect, steeling himself Naruto managed reinforce his resolve and continue to play aloof "I mostly mediate, and what about you, I'm sure all those combat skills don't come easy."

What Naruto didn't realize is that he actually helped her understand a bit of how is powers work _'So his powers work through concentration. That means that it could be some kind of physic ability or some other inner power.' _This would have to be noted "I have been trained since I was just a small girl to exceed in any field I pursue."

'_Translation I was born to be an assassin.' _Naruto could understand that, after all his mom and dad trained him in the art of chakra manipulation and also a few fighting styles, just like him she was raised to be a warrior "I can relate to growing up with more than the usually amount of bruises that one would get as a child, but come on you can't tell me that being a super spy one hundred percent of the time is fun."

Putting on a very nonchalant look on her face Natasha raised her drink to her mouth and gave Naruto a side glance and started speaking like something had just occurred to her "You know if you truly want to know what it's like you can always pay a visit to shield, I'm sure me and you could have fun."

Once Naruto heard that a small trickle of blood leaked out of his nose "You know now that I really think about it being a super spy doesn't sound so bad."

Tony was right it seems that kid was quite susceptible to seduction; it was really a glaring weakness, one that the Black Widow had no problem exploiting.

It would seem after that the food they had ordered has finally arrived, and not a moment too late, if the conversation would have carried on like it already has Natasha may have gotten something big out of Naruto.

**45 minutes later**

Once Natasha and Naruto finished their meal they made their way back to Black Widow's car which was a cherry red Gallardo.

Standing in front of the car was Naruto and Natasha who were standing directly in front of each' with a small smirk on his face Naruto leaned a little closer to the dangerous but extremely attractive super spy "So I do believe I deserve a kiss."

Looking at her blonde date with half lidded eyes Black Widow leaned closer to him; it was now at the point where their noses were touching "yes, I do owe you a kiss don't I?"

The two met in a passionate kiss, Naruto was so enthralled with kiss that he absent minded wrapped his arms around Natasha's waist, pulling her a bit closer to him.

It wasn't only Naruto who was enjoying the kiss but also Natasha, but while she was enjoying the kiss she knew she had a mission to complete, slyly reaching into the small handbag where she kept her car keys she slowly pulled out a small syringe filled with a clear substance, it would actually turn out to be tranquilizer but not just any type of tranquilizer this was what is used to bring the Hulk down.

Natasha Leaned a bit away from Naruto, with a small line of saliva connecting between them, the half lidded gaze that was basically glued on her face throughout their shared evening was replaced with a look of regret, she spoke in a hushed tone "Sorry." And with that she acted fast and plunged the syringe in Naruto's neck, but what she didn't expect was the moment the syringe touched Naruto's skin he popped into a cloud of smoke.

Looking dumbfounded Widow raised her wrist which held a thin gold bracelet to her mouth, pressing a nearly microscopic button on the bracelet Widow spoke in her mission voice "Negative on securing Kitsune, it would seem that he has more abilities than we thought."

**Back with Naruto and Emma**

While admiring Emma's bouncing form Naruto had a quick unnoticeable twitch in his right eye, if his grin wasn't already stretch to max because of Emma's actions he would've only added on more to it.

**The next day**

It was Monday and Naruto was making his way to school Kitsune style, bouncing from building to building Naruto was enjoying the breeze that came along with his locomotive jumps, it turns out that his and Emma's activities lasted longer than either anticipated, and since Emma wasn't a stamina beast like Naruto she wasn't really up to making her way through the halls of Mid-Town High on wobbly legs.

Reaching a hiding spot across the street from the school Naruto took off his Kitsune costume and changed into a Armin Exchange outfit that Emma brought for him, walking across the street Naruto spotted Mj and Liz trying to wave Peter over, but instead of joining them Peter stormed off, shaking his head slightly at Peter's behavior Naruto made his way over to the blonde and redhead "What's up with Pete?"

Liz shrugged her shoulders and motioned towards Mj, who looked down and the dumps, raising her head slightly she looked at Naruto "Naruto you think we could talk…alone?" Liz raised an eyebrow at Mary Jane's question "We're not hooking up or anything Liz." Liz just mouth out an 'Oh' and made her way to class

Naruto and Mj made their way to the rooftop of the school where Mj just started to rant about her barely standing relationship with Peter to Naruto "I don't understand why he has to be so difficult, I want to be with him and I'm sure he wants to be with me but it's like he's trying to push me away, but while he's trying to keep me away from himself he even tells me to stay away from Harry!"

Whoa pump ya breaks "Harry as in the son of Norman Osborn?"

MJ somehow looked guilty when Naruto asked his question "Yeah that Harry."

With a confused look on his face Naruto continued to ask questions "I thought Harry disappeared on you guys, when did he show up?"

"He showed up yesterday at my house right out of the blue, he even visited Peter, but once he left Peter's place Peter came running me just yelling about how I should stay away from him." Mj had a very annoyed look on her face when she finished going over Harry's surprising return.

Naruto just thought about how Peter explained to him how bat-shit crazy Norman Osborn was "Mj…I think you should listen to Peter."

Mary Jane suddenly snapped on Naruto "You also think we should split up!? I bet you and Emma don't constantly argue about her safety and you go around picking fights with the Hulk!"

Naruto wasn't really expecting that type of outburst from Mj but he supposed he couldn't necessarily blame her for her anger after all the guy she loves is pushing her away while at the same time telling her to stay away from a old boyfriend "Whoa calm down Mj first of all Emma could make a person forget how to breath, second of all I'm not bringing you and Peter's relationship into question, hell I'm rooting for you guys, but I'm just saying if Peter is getting a bad feeling about this guy I think you should stay away from him."

Mj didn't give Naruto any response and just left out the door leading back into school.

**Around lunch time**

It was currently just Naruto and Liz sitting at the lunch table sharing notes with each other "Ok Liz I got everything Mr. Barr's class, but basically nothing 's everything that lady says goes right over my head."

But before Liz could respond Peter with a very irritated look on his face showed up to the table "Naruto you mind going somewhere with me real fast."

Looking at Liz and back at Peter, Naruto slid all of his class notes to Liz "Just copy what you need Liz and make me a copy of everything you got, let's roll Peter."

**An hour later**

Naruto and Peter both dressed and their respective costume stood on the roof of a skyscraper condo "Ok Peter why I'm I here?"

Looking back at Naruto through his large white eyes leans Peter spoke with anger in his voice "I want you to make sure I don't do anything I regret."

Naruto just did a quick nod.

Luckily for Naruto and Peter, Harry's condo was located at the top of skyscraper, jumping through the opened skylight Naruto landed on the marble floor of the lavish condo and Peter just stayed attached to the ceiling, it didn't take long for either to spot Harry, he was standing in the living room having a argument with someone who wasn't there.

"Nothing…I didn't feel like." Harry stared to walk away from whoever he was talking to "Get out of my house…." Turning to his imaginary problem Harry looked even angrier than before "Leave me alone!"

Peter had enough of Harry's imaginary argument "Harry!" Snapping his neck towards Peter in surprise Harry had a shocked look on his face; Once Peter saw that Harry was paying attention him he continued his question "Who are you talking to?"

Once Harry managed to get his wits about himself he was able to answer Peter "Uhhh…no one."

Naruto decided to ask a question himself "Dude what's going on?"

Harry just started to freak out even more than before "Nothing….No. No, that's not true."

Peter just ignored Harry's erratic behavior and continued to question Harry "Did you tell Mary Jane I killed you dad? Do you really **think** that Harry? **I killed **your dad?"

Harry wasn't even paying Peter any attention **"LEAVE ME ALNOE ALL OF YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!...No!...No!...**what do you **MEAN?!"**

Peter was looking very confused at Harry's behavior and Naruto was just getting in a fighting stance.

Falling over the furniture Harry was grabbing his head while going through some inner turmoil "You can't **make me!...No!"**

Standing on his knees Harry raised both of his arms into the sky while yelling **"CEEEEEEELLLLLLAAAAARRRRR! DOOORRRRRRRR!" **Suddenly smoke started to sprout from Harry's body, and his skin started to harden and turn orange, and his body started to expand, all his clothes burned away, fangs stared to shape and his mouth, his hands turned into giant claws.

Once the transformation was done Harry turned into a giant orange goblin with flames sprouting off of his body, suddenly Harry turned towards Kitsune and Spider-man and released a loud roar **"AARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"**

Naruto just narrowed his eyes and was prepared to pounce "Go time Spidey." Looking at Peter, Naruto discovered him to be completely froze, but before Naruto could try to knock Spidey out of his daze the orange Goblin raised a fire encased claw into the sky, Naruto wasted no time and reacted fast **"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly subjugation of the omnipresent God)!" **Once harry was blasted with gravitational pressure he was sent on to balcony, Naruto turned to the still shocked form of Peter and grabbed him by his shoulders "Peter this is real this is happening snap out of it!"

It would seem all Peter needed was a jump start because he was quick to send a right handed haymaker to the charging Goblin, seeing the orange brute reeling from Peter's punch Naruto was quick to rush him, jumping up Naruto sent a street fighter style uppercut to the chin of the raging beast, Peter not wasting anytime in taking advantage of Naruto's opening jumped on the wide chest of the Goblin and delivered a barrage of punches to the monstrous face of Harry but before Peter could do any real damage Harry released a huge burst of flames from his body sending Peter flying back further into condo, but before Harry could follow him inside Naruto suddenly appeared straight from the sky and hit Harry with a falling axe hammer, the kinetic force was so great that Harry's head bounced off the marble floor, still not done Naruto hit Harry in the chin with a knee strike, the strike was so hard Harry's head was sent into sky, still not wanting to relent on his attacks Naruto sent a quick two punch combo to Harry's chest, jumping up Naruto was going to send a spinning round house to the orange goliath's head but was caught by his leg, Naruto was getting ready to free himself the Goblin's grip but whatever course of action he was going to take was completely forgotten because of the intense burning sensation he felt on his leg **"FUCK DAMN IT!" **

Hearing Naruto yells of pain Peter snap right back into action and tried to send a haymaker to the jaw of the inferno Goblin, but before his punch could even reach Harry his fist was caught in the massive hand of the Goblin.

Now with both of the mask heroes and his hands the orange beast reeled his arms back and sent them both hurdling towards the wall of a neighboring building.

Kitsune and Spider-man both hit the harsh concrete wall at the same exacted time, and both their bodies left two identical spider-web cracks in the wall, once Naruto and Peter bounced off the wall both of them was sent hurdling towards the busy streets of Manhattan, both of the costume heroes had a very bad landing, Spider-man created a large ball of webbing to soften his landing but instead of the soft landing he wanted Spidey was sent flying into a streetlight, Naruto landing was not that better flipping in the air like he often does to slow down his descent, but once he touched down with the ground he was instantly wacked by the grill of a semi-truck.

Once Naruto and Peter managed to recover from the painful landing it didn't take long for their opponent to join them street level, glance at each other the two masked vigilantes shared a quick nod of the head and charged, using both his hands Naruto swatted a claw strike aimed at his head away, once he rejected Harry's attempt at beheading him Naruto transformed his hands into his new signature spike gauntlets and sent some body shots at Harry's torso, not letting Naruto go at it alone Peter jumped over the flaming Goblin's body and grabbed his head sending his entire hulking orange body plummeting to the ground, Naruto was in the motion of keeping the attack going but a hand on his wrist stopped him, looking back Spidey Naruto figured that he had something to say.

"Harry stop please don't make us do this stay down! Just stay **down!"**

Peter words would fall on deaf ears **"AAAAAAGGGHHHH!" **A massive burst of flames erupted from Harry's body sending Naruto and Peter falling backwards, Peter ended up flying through a window, and Naruto hit the trailer of a semi-truck so hard it ended up flipping over **"KKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII!"**

Naruto was the first to recover by lifting his self from the body sized dent he left in trailer; Peter made his way back into the fight jumping through the window that he was throw into. Naruto was the first to voice his analyzes on the situation "Spidey the kid gloves are off!"

Peter wasn't too fast to reply but once he had to dodge a flaming car he no longer had time to think about it.

The two struck fast and in harmony.

A running Knee to the face by Naruto.

A swinging Kick by Peter.

A gauntlet enhanced punch to the stomach by Naruto.

A downward strike to the top of the head by Peter.

A rising knee by Naruto.

A flying haymaker by Peter.

A spinning round house followed by a gravitational blast by Naruto.

And together rising upper cut.

Still not done Naruto came down on the orange behemoth with a predator missile styled dropkick to his orange stone like chest.

Once Naruto jumped of Harry's downed form Peter sent a hot dog cart hurdling towards the giant Goblin.

"Are you done Harry!? HUH!? ARE YOU **DONE!?" **Peter hoped like hell his wayward friend was done.

But there was no such luck for Peter, moving faster than what Naruto and Peter expected Harry grabbed Peter by his arm and slung his body into a park car; moving fast to retaliate Naruto rushed the flame beast but was stopped in tracks when a car door impacted his body.

Finally having one of his targets in the palm of his hands Harry wrapped a large orange hand around Peter's neck, he brought his free hand up and summoned a ball of fire inside it, but before he could finish the arachnid themed hero off his attention was pulled away by a bystander standing not ten feet away. But it wasn't just any person who couldn't tell it was time to go the hell home, it was Mary Jane Watson.

For some reason Harry turned his full intention Mj and lunged at her, but before he could make it he was pulled away by some unseen force "**Banshou Ten'in (Heavenly attraction of all creation)!" **Once Harry reached Naruto he was met with a metal haymaker going right across the face "NO! You don't hurt my **FRIENDS! **You hear me!? You **Don't!" **Looking over towards Peter who was currently doing his best to get his wits about himself "Spidey get her out of here, I'll hold him off." Looking back at the orange monster Naruto outstretched both his arms to send his signature move towards Harry **"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the omnipresent God)!"**Naruto wasn't satisfied sending Harry down the street, grabbing a nearby abandon taxi and chucked it at Harry, once he seen the taxi hit a bulls eye Naruto ran towards Harry while forming another one of his signature moves, jumping into the air Naruto slammed the sphere into flaming giants chest **"Rasengan!" **watching as Harry was sent spinning further down the street, once Harry finally came to a stop by hitting the side of a armored car Naruto ran after him and caught sight of Spider-man swinging towards the downed beast himself, reaching Harry at the same time as Spidey, Naruto stood over the down form of the orange beast ready to keep the fight going "You done Harry or what?"

Harry looked up at the form of the two heroes and managed to struggle out some words **"KILLLLLL MEEEEEE…."**That took Naruto and Peter by surprise **"DOOOO ITTTTTTT…..KILLLLL MEEEEEEEE…." **Naruto and Peter wasn't surprised that Harry managed to speak but he what he said **"PLEASSSSSHHHHHHE YOU HAVVVE TOOOO!"**

Peter looked over to Naruto who stepped away from Harry while shaking his head no; turning back to Harry Peter tried to convince him otherwise "Harry. I'm your friend. We've been friends since we were little kids. I had no idea this had happened to you. No idea. Let me help you." Reaching a hand out Peter hoped that Harry would take, Naruto slowly eased back into a fighting stance "Please…Please take my hand I promise you…I promise I'll help you." Still holding his hand out Peter held out hope that Harry would see the light, it would seem that Harry didn't want that kind of help grabbing Spider-man's hand Harry slung Peter into the air and Naruto was quick to react sending a flurry of blows at Harry's face using his spiked gauntlets.

"I'm not going to kill you Goblin Jr but I'm sure in the hell am going to kick your ass!" Seeing the amount of smoke Harry was producing Naruto ceased his punches and retreated to a safe distance "COME ON HARRY STOP WITH THE SPRINKLERS AND LETS GO!" Once the flames died down a bit Kitsune and Spidey went back on the attack both crisscrossing with each other while sending punches at the flaming creature.

Sending another massive wall of flames towards the masked heroes Harry brought himself enough time to lift a armored truck with intentions to toss it towards the two teen heroes, but before he could toss the armored truck he was stop by the sounds of approaching shield units all dressed and armored suits with jetpacks equipped to them with large sci-fi looking guns in their hands, it had to be about ten of them but the one leading the pack was Nick Fury Himself.

"**Harold! This is a fully-trained Hulkbuster unit! You know, for the Hulk! And you, kiddo, are no Hulk. So put the truck down and beg for your life. Very disappointing Harry. Truly"**

What Fury didn't know was this was exactly what Harry wanted **"THHHAAANK YOU…." **And Harry hurled the truck at Fury and his agents who all barely managed to dodge.

Fury was not amused **"Take him."**

The Hulkbuster unit started to rain down a barrage of laser fire down on Harry's, Peter getting sick of tired of seeing his old friend blasted by Fury and his agents jumped right in the line of fire to stop them from continuing their assault on him, it would be less than a second until he was joined by Naruto who refused to watch his friend put his life on the line without back up "No!, stop it! **Help him don't kill him, Fury! Help him!"**

Peter's word didn't really mean anything to old veteran "Civilian safety first! I'll tell you two are in the way! Spider-man web him to the floor or Kitsune blast him with you physic powers either you two help or **get the hell out of here!"**

Peter wouldn't give up and as long Peter stayed Naruto would stay "He's sick. He needs **help!"**

Fury wouldn't budge on the matter "Kid this isn't your best move."

"He's just a **Kid!"**

Behind Naruto and Peter Harry started to rise only to catch a punch across his face by Peter and then by Naruto "**HARRY! STAY DOWN! THEY CAN HELP YOU!" **having enough of the two Harry swung his massive flaming arms at the two heroes knocking them away.

Seeing that they know had a clear shot Fury gave the order "Finish it."

Fury and his agents showed no mercy they all opened fire at Harry at the same time, the barrage lasted for about a whole minute a minute that Naruto and Peter could only watch, once the gun fire stopped Harry fell to ground while slowly transforming back to his human form.

Naruto and Peter just looked at the down form of Harry who was laid out in a giant crater, turning his attention to Fury Peter approached him with anger in his voice **"WHY!? WHY DID THIS HAPPENED"**

Fury didn't even want to meet Peter's eyes "I don't know kid I just don't know…but I'll let you know I shouldn't be the one who you should be angry at…you friend there just took on in beat the Hulk just yesterday if he would've fought as hard as he did before we wouldn't have had to resort to that."

Naruto was going to be content with letting Peter say what he wanted to Fury without saying anything himself but trying to shift Peter's anger on to him Naruto just had to get a word in "Listen **Fury **I understand your pissed that I'm better than your group of **elite **agents but don't try to turn what happened tonight on me! The reason I didn't fight him like the Hulk is because he isn't the Hulk!"

Instead of responding to Naruto or Peter, Fury started barking orders to his Hulkbuster unit "Guys, we need to get another team to the Osborn's penthouse. Quarantine the whole building until we find out exactly what happened. Also, let's talk to the federal and local, tell them what happened here. No cover let's cooperate with the— Fury didn't even get a chance to finish whatever he was going say because Peter interrupted him with a right hook.

One shield agent was quick to react to Peter's attack on Fury and pulled out a tazer but the moment he aimed it Peter he suddenly found his wrist put into a vice like grip that was so tight it was cracking the armor of his Hulkbuster suit, looking at the person who was holding his arm he came visor to mask with Kitsune who spoke in a hushed and angered tone "Don't."

Seeing the two Heroes stand united Fury didn't want to have this fight "Stand down!" getting up in readjusting his eye patch that Peter knocked loose he turned glaring at the two pissed off heroes "Go home." Peter swung off in rage and Naruto stayed behind to share a couple of more words with Fury.

Walking up in Fury's personal space Naruto noticed all of the Hulkbuster members trained their weapons on him, what they didn't know was that Naruto was prepared to substitute himself with a loose car tire the moment they tried anything, removing his mask Naruto glared at Fury using his ringed eyes "Don't ever try to turn my friends against me again." Naruto turned to walk away while placing his mask back on but before he took off to the roof tops he had a couple of more words to share "Oh yeah and tell Widow I'm waiting for our next date." And with that Naruto took to the rooftops.

Not even watching as Kitsune took off Fury turned his attention back to work "He breathing."

"Yes, sir."

"Keep it that way."

"Yes, sir."

"I want the Oz Formula cracked by my birthday. Get everyone on it.

"Yes, sir."

"Osborn wasn't that smart. I want the secret. No more surprises.

"Yes, sir."

"And start training a team to capture Kitsune and get our scientists working on getting rid of Parker's powers, these kids are becoming troublesome."

**Two weeks later**

It was a long day for Naruto first he was dragged to the mall by Emma to buy some expensive scented candles, than he had to give some guy named Mark Raxton the business for trying to talk Emma into going to see his band 'Molten Man', after the trip to the mall Emma wanted to buy a new car so it took them three hours to decided between a all white Aston Martian and a all white Roadster, Aston Martian won. It was only after Emma's weekly trip to Victoria Secret was Naruto allowed to go on patrol, currently Naruto was pulling off a series of acrobatic flips in mid-air while making his way through the skies Manhattan, but landed on top of a building when he seen a large explosion coming from the pier area "Holy crap." It only took four large leaps for Naruto to reach the pier.

When Naruto reached the pier he was greeted with the sight of a huge blazing inferno, extending his right arm Naruto formed a small black ball inside of it in threw it right above the burning warehouse **"Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly body bursting from earth)!" **Naruto put a minuscule amount of chakra inside so that the only thing that was lifted into the sky was the fire. Looking around Naruto tried to spot a survivor but the only thing he could make out was charred bodies, seeing that he could no longer do anything Naruto turned to go back to main part of Manhattan, but before he could take of he seen a figure on top of a large building, with one large jump Kitsune landed on the roof where he'd seen the figure "Yo any one here!"

Naruto got his answer but not the one he was expecting , a white baton struck Naruto on the side of his head and a foot impacted with his back forcing Naruto to roll forward lest his face impacts the hard concrete of the building, once Naruto turned to get a look at his assailant he was shocked with his appearance, the guy was dressed in all white from head to toe, around his waist was a white utility belt, around his shoulders was a large white billowing cloak' on his chest and mask was the image of a crescent moon, in his right hand a large white staff and in his left a silver crescent moon shaped blade.

Looking at one of the many plagues of the city the white dressed hero narrowed his eyes and spoke in a furious tone "Now tell me what have you've done here! Or the last thing you'll feel on this earth is the Moon Knight cutting your throat out." Moving fast Moon Knight reached the Kitsune and wrapped a hand around his throat while bringing his crescent blade closer to the young heroes face "You people are **destroying **this city! And it stops now!"

Naruto's only reply was a headbutt to the face of Moon Knight, once the all white hero stumbled back Naruto was able to get a word out "Dude I don't know what the hell your problem is but you better back the hell off!" Moon Knight didn't listen to a word but decided to engage Kitsune in combat anyway, it was a admiral effort on Moon Knight's part he had skills but Naruto was just better, while dodging all of the Moon themed hero attacks Naruto found the time to talk smack, moving to the left to get out of the way of a right hook Naruto spoke with a amused tone "Really dude, all white?" ducking a roundhouse "Have you seen this city roof tops!" batting away flying kick "you gotta go with dark colors like me!" jumping a fair distance away Naruto caught three of the crescent blades that Moon Knight threw at him, bring them up Naruto started to observer them "Hey did you make these things yourself our did you have to order them, and if you ordered them how can I get in touch with your guy?"

Moon Knight just looked at the Fox themed hero and held his hands out "Those are mine."

"Until you threw them at me. Now they're mine."

Moon Knight was not expecting that answer "How old are you?"

Before Naruto could answer he heard the sounds of approaching sirens "Well there are the cops so I'm out."

Jumping towards his home Naruto or Moon Knight never noticed they had observer in the form of a beautiful assassin.

**The next day**

Naruto just left the Daily Bugle after giving Peter some information about the name of the costumed hero he fought yesterday, it seems that the newspaper somehow was able to get a very nice picture of Moon Knight but they got the name wrong, on the front of the newspaper the guy was dubbed Moon Man, after talking about what went down yesterday Peter reveled that some huge business man Silvermane was killed last night and he should go check in with Wilson Fisk to see if he had anything to do with it after all he and Silvermane are competitors for running all the crime syndicates in New York.

It only took Naruto ten minutes to reach the top of Fisk Towers and when he reached the heli-pad the door opened and someone who Naruto did not expected walked straight out of the door, it was Elektra in all her highly trained sexy assassin glory "Mister Fisk would like to speak to you."

Naruto wanted to question her but the smallness of her top and the tightness of her pants just made Naruto walk mindlessly inside of the door.

It was also a very awkward elevator ride, every time when Elektra looked away Naruto would sneak a peek at her chest, and ever time Elektra would feel Naruto's eyes on her she would try to meet his stare, this happened a good five times before Naruto spoke up "What was your name again?"

"Stop staring at them."

"What? No. What? I was…" He gave up.

Elektra led Naruto into a massive meeting room where Fisk and one bodyguard were located.

Looking up Fisk noticed that Elektra arrived with the masked hero "I'll be honest with you I was expecting Spider-man but you'll do. Come I was just about to have some lunch come join me." Not showing any fear Naruto took a seat right across the large Kingpin, removing his mask Naruto adjusted his hood so that the shadow over lapped his face. "You young man are of a different breed than your wall crawling friend, while he stops petty crimes and fights the other costumed idiots, you battle with the likes of the Hulk." Naruto didn't respond to anything Fisk said he just took a bite of his Pizza "Good isn't, I just took one bite in decided to buy the whole parole, but enough about that lets get back to you. Where was I? Oh yes a different breed, you took on and took out a big player in that superhuman hierarchy, but even with you victories you don't forget where you came from I admire that."

Naruto not seeing where this was going spoke up "If you're a fan buy a damn shirt! Now get to the nitty gritty."

Reaching into his coat pocket Fisk produced a picture of a man with a abnormally large head "This is a man the streets call Hammerhead."

"And?"

"You see because of your annoying Spider friend I have to lay low for a foreseeable future. The federal prosecutors have targeted me this year and I'm forced to go legit for a while."

"I repeat, and?"

"This man, this is the man who killed Silvio Manfredi two nights ago. This is the man who blew up my warehouse last night."

"Once again, and?"

"He is making a play for my territories. Looking to take a bite for himself. And he has sever anti-social behavior tendencies even for the circles I run in.

"You trying to fix me up with him? Because he totally sounds like your type."

Ignoring Kitsune attempts to get under his skin Fisk continued to go over his problem "This man is going to, for the sake of building his reputation, kill and steal from ant and all who get in his way for as long as it takes to build himself up to what he thinks he deserves. All of this he will be doing while I do nothing. So you can hop around looking for the next big fight all you want, but this is the man you need to focus your attention on. This is the man who will be hurting the sheep you sworn to protect. This is who you need to be focusing your extracurricular costumed activities on."

Finishing off his pizza Naruto turned to Fisk "Really now."

Sliding the picture over to Kitsune, Fisk drove his point home "He is worse than me because has nothing to lose and everything to gain. He is an immediate and unapologetic threat. On the back of this picture is where he can be found sleeping at night."

Griping his fist tightly Naruto could barley wrap his mind around what was happing right now "You want me to take care of him for you?"

"Not for me. For you."

Adjusting his mask and grabbing the picture Naruto said nothing more but walked right past the smirking Elektra and approached the large widows that decorated meeting room outstretching his right arm, looking back to the smirking Kingpin Naruto let loose a small growl and turned his attention back towards the windows **"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly subjugation of the omnipresent God)!" **blowing the glass out of the windows, and jumped out of it.

While Fisk's bodyguard got frightened by the show of power, Fisk and Elektra just smirked away.

**The next day**

Wanting to get done with this Hammerhead business, Naruto searched around town and beat up a few thugs for info on the current whereabouts of Hammerhead, word on the street he was going to take care of some Iron fist Kung-Fu masters in china town.

When Naruto arrived at China town came upon the sight of a giant street rumble, where a Chinese man and a blonde man were kicking the asses of anyone who ran up on them, identifying Hammerhead Naruto jumped into the fray and sent a haymaker right across Hammerhead's…head, but what Naruto wasn't expecting wasn't just named Hammerhead because of his large dome "OH FUCK I THINK I BROKE ME HAND!" because Naruto didn't know the amount force he needed to strike Hammerhead with he ended up hurting himself.

Grabbing the hero by his hood Hammerhead brought his five-seven pistol up to the head of Kitsune "Now this is going to make!"

But before he could pull the trigger he heard someone land behind him.

Felicia Hardy Aka the Black Cat made her return, pointing at Hammerhead Felicia sounded pissed "**HEY, HEY, HEY!" **You hurt one hair on my boyfriend's head…and me and you are going to have words.

Naruto was just as shocked as Hammerhead "Cat?"

Bring one of her clawed gloves up Black Cat had a devious smirk on her face "HI, Sweety! Miss me?"

**Done and done! Sorry it took me so long to finish this but Black ops 2. Ok there we go Black cat's back Fury is pissed and Emma isn't that worried anymore, by the way how did you guys take that little heated moment between Naruto and Emma, because to be honest I felt extremely uncomfortable writing it, don't get me wrong it's not like am saying I got a problem with Lemons it's just that if you screw up writing one it just turns out awkward, trust me I've been reading lemon stories back to back to get a idea of writing a good one. **

**Any question, ask them.**

**Any comments leave them.**

**Any suggestions suggest them.**

**Just please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sup my people before I begin I wanna give thanks to The Sin of Justice and Graken for coming up with ideas on how to improve Naruto power wise they both came up with some awesomely original stuff. Also one more thing before I start the story WARINING DON"T READ UNLESS YOU"VE PLAYED ASSASSIN CREEDS 3 IT'S NOT A SPOILER BUT IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH CONNOR. Ok is it just me or is the story just constantly skipping conversations that they should have, also doesn't Connor seem like a weird character, I mean he is awesome fighter and everything but it seems like his reason for fighting is a little confusing. But to be honest I haven't finished the game. Also one more thing don't you feel that Connor was screwed over in the end, I mean his people was still robbed of their land and slavery continued for a good while. But I digress you guys came to read about Ultimate Kitsune. One more thing the only reason I didn't outright say Hobgoblin is the same reason I didn't say Venom or Carnage and that's because they were never called that in the story.**

**Chapter 8: Cats and thunder Storms**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ultimate Marvel, but I do own noobs on black ops 2.**

**New York/Manhattan/ China town**

This was supposed to be a simple show of strength. Some guys thought that they could play hero and fuck with one of his racketeers, so since this was the type of business that required a lot of face time Hammerhead took it upon himself to show these clowns how it was done. But imagine his surprise when he sucker punched by the guy that was able to beat the Hulk, and the best thing about it was the idiot hit him in the head and only hurt himself. With the hood of the famous Kitsune in his hand he was prepared to instantly become a big player in New York, that is until a suggestively dressed woman appeared out of nowhere trying to save the hero. "Skank! Back off! I'm conducting business!"

Cat put on an offended look on her face. *Gasp* "Do you think I look skanky in this outfit?"

Hammerhead just grinned wickedly at her. "It's not a negative." And Hammerhead stared to pull the trigger.

Not one for getting his brains blown out Naruto released a small burst of gravity to force Hammerhead off of him, once the gangster was pushed slightly off of the hero. Naruto immediately took advantage of his new found personal space and drop-kicked Hammerhead. Now that Naruto was given a little more breathing room he turned to say something to Black Cat that is until he felt something hit him one the back, whatever it was it didn't do any damage. Turning around Naruto looked down to see what impacted him. The hood Kitsune could only shake his head.*Sigh* "Story of my life."

Cat unlike Naruto wasn't able to just think about her life. "**GRENADE!"** Naruto grabbed cat bridal style and jumped onto the nearest roof.

With Cat in hand Naruto made a quick leap to the roof across the street but was knocked slightly off balance by the shockwave of the blast. And because of that Black Cat ended up landing on top of Naruto. "Hey there foxy."

"Hey there kitty."

"Miss me?"

"Felicia, me and you are going to have a talk."

"That's not all we're going to do."

Summing up all his willpower Naruto somehow managed to pull Cat off of him. "As tempting as that sounds I really gotta go make sure no one needs help. I can't believe that asshole threw a fucking grenade right out in public." Standing on the edge Naruto observed all the wreckage that happened because of the grenade.

Currently talking to two police officers was the owner of the restaurant where the entire brawl started at. **"There! Him!" **the restaurant owner immediately pointed at Kitsune the moment he saw his figure on the roof of the store across the street. **BAM BAM BAM! **

The cops instantly pulled their guns on the hero and started to open fire on him.

Pulling up in a cop car was Captain De Wolfe, she was a middle age woman with long brunette hair that was pulled into a ponytail, she wore a black suit jacket and black slacks with a red polo shirt, on her neck she wore badge on a black string. Hoping out of her squad car she approached the officers who were currently opening fire on where they spotted the hooded hero. **"Whoa whoa whoa!" **With a quick flash of her badge she instantaneously took control of the situation. "And may I ask why the hell were you two idiots firing your weapons like you're in a fucking war!?"

The two officers looked at each other trying to see who would answer first. "Uh sorry, Captain we were trying to subdue Kitsune."

"Why?"

Scratching their heads they both parroted Captain De Wolfe "Why?"

Doing a quick face palm the Captain De Wolfe decided to elaborate. "Did Kitsune blow up the street?"

"Ummm."

**Back with the fox and the cat**

After putting a few roof tops in between themselves in the trigger happy officers, Naruto was finally able to try to get some answers out of Cat on what happened after the incident with the Kingpin. But before Naruto could turn to face Felicia he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his jacket and thrown against a wall with Cat straddling him. Cat made to remove Naruto's but found it more difficult then she thought. "What ya got this thing hot glued on?"

Rolling his eyes Naruto removed his mask and lowered his hood only for Felicia to assault his lips. Unlike his kisses with Emma it seemed that Felicia was for more aggressive with dueling tongues. Once more Naruto was forced to fight against his body and pulled Cat right off him. "As much as I really want to get into that I have to ask. How are you still alive?"

Pulling her suit slightly apart to show off even more cleavage that was already available, she gave Naruto a quick glimpse to show off her unblemished skin where Elektra's sai impacted her. "There's a nine lives joke I can easily make but frankly it's beneath me. I didn't die but I was hurt, and I also saw how you jumped down to look for me after I fell. That was pretty cool of you." Moving closer to Naruto she moved her hands behind Naruto's head to untie his hair to let his blonde mane fall. "If I had a way to get a hold of you, Fox I would have. But such is the nature of our relationship."

Shaking his hair to allow his bangs to frame his face Naruto adopted a look of confusion. "I don't really understand what you mean."

Sighing Cat turned away from unmasked hero Cat looked off into the distance. "What I mean is my quest for revenge against the Kingpin has to take a front seat to all the chocolate covered fun we could have." Naruto's right eye slightly twitched. Turning back to Kitsune Felicia once more entered his personal space and leaned her forehead on his. "But, hey…when the fates allow, like today we can steal ten minutes away."

Naruto leaned more into Felicia. "I'll tell you right now, it'll take a hell of a lot more than ten minutes." Felicia matched Naruto's foxy grin with a Cheshire's grin of her own. "So your back?"

Pumping her fist a bit. "I am."

"Still after the Kingpin?"

"Absolutely."

Naruto put on a tired look on his face. "I never was one for revenge, but at the same time my father or mother was never snatched from me." Perking back up Naruto looked at Cat with an inquisitive eye. "So how are you approaching this situation now? I hope that you're not taking anymore crazy risk."

Smirking deviously Felicia spoke with a haughty tone. "Nope. I've been biding my time doing tons of research. I'm the one who called in that leak on his guy Dini. Started the wheels turning on his legal woes. Yay me! Then I started doing recon on Hammerhead. Following him. Waiting to make my move."

"Move?"

"Maybe help this Hammerhead topple the fat pig…but when he had my kit all rough like that I had to do something."

"Kit?"

"You my sexy Fox."

Crossing his arms Naruto put on a stern look on his face. "Hammerhead's the bad guy Cat. Why in the hell would you wanna work with a guy who throws a grenade on a sidewalk?"

Cat had a little giggle at Naruto's expense. "They're all bad guys. Are you serious? I mean other than you and your web swinging buddy, point to the non-bad guy. There will always be bad guys. I don't care about getting the bad guys…I only care about Wilson Fisk. Wilson **Fisk** is the goal. When Wilson is down for good then it's done."

"It?"

Grabbing her long white hair and doing a pose to show Naruto her entire frame. "This outfit comes off and me and you go ice skating or whatever it is that people do when not wearing leather-ish outfits and run around rooftops."

"Ice skating?"

"Or go at it like rabbits under a waterfall."

Once Naruto heard that he was tempted to turn the Fisk tower into a ball of steel and stone. "You really shouldn't say something like that to me. I'll begin to believe you're trying to seduce me."

Bring her face so close to Naruto that their noses were touching, taking on a seductive tone Felicia looked at Kitsune with a gleam in her eyes. "Trust me you'll know when I'm trying to seduce you." Taking one of the grinning fox's arms in her hand she placed his hand on her waist and swung one of her legs around Naruto. "Now I'm trying to sed-**BOOM!**

Felicia jumped off of Naruto to gain a little higher ground to see where the explosion came from.

Missing the contact of the supple female form that was once around him Naruto let out a shout of anger. **"FUCK!" **Naruto annoyance was so great he accidently released a burst of gravity that dented the roof top he was currently standing on. Using one of the breathing exercises he learned when he was a child, Naruto managed to get his frustration under control. Moving up wards with Black Cat Naruto wanted to see what the big deal was.

Once Naruto made his way up to join Cat Naruto saw that whatever went off it happened a very good distance away. Taking his mask from his hip Naruto placed it back on his face and pulled his blonde mane back into a ponytail, and pulled his hood back up. "Sorry Cat but people need my help." Giving Black Cat one more glance Naruto took off to meet the disturbance head on."

Looking at Kitsune as he made his giant leaps Felicia lightly tapped a clawed finger against her cheek. "Damn."

Naruto was moving with a purpose whoever just interrupted him and Cat was in for one hell of a beat down. "AGGUHHHHH! Someone is in for the ass kicking of a life!" the explosion was at least three miles away and Naruto was hauling ass towards ground zero.

Reaching the sight of the explosion Naruto landed in the street while creating a giant carter upon his arrival. "Listen up! I'm currently running on zero patience, so let me tell you this the next five seconds makes all the difference of a quick punch to the face and a savage beating!" Danger senses blaring Naruto was forced to dodge a laser beam. Turning in the direction the beam was fired from Naruto found his stress relief. Naruto couldn't really recall the name of the person he was currently facing but he sure and the hell recognized him for being an enemy of the Ultimates, the man had to be seven feet tall and looked like a cross between a burn victim and a robot, from his torso to his neck he was covered and armor and his legs looked to be robotic also, on his entire right arm was replaced with some sort of giant laser gun and his left hand had a metal glove covering it.

Looking down at the fool who dared to show his face to him Luther Manning.

Whatever Luther was about to say to Naruto he didn't even get a moment to open his mouth, Naruto pounced with no mercy. Jumping up Naruto sent a roundhouse kick across the face of the cyborg looking man, watching the robot man stumble Naruto formed a **Rasengan **in his hand and shoved it into the exposed stomach of his opponent. "You have no idea how irritated I am right now." Naruto said while stalking towards his robotic enemy who was having a hard time recovering from the sphere of energy that he was hit. Upon reaching the interrupting asshole Naruto transformed his hand into his spike gauntlet and sent a quick jab to man-robot hybrid to knock him out.

"Tsst a bastard." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance and crouched his legs preparing to head back to the rooftops, that is until he heard the buzzing of the wings of a insect, a insect that was the size of a human, turning to the sound Naruto discovered that the Wasp along with Captain America and Hawkeye all behind him. Looking at the petite form of Janet Van Dyne in her one piece backless suit, Naruto wanted to mention that he got his kiss from Widow but not from her, but at the time Kitsune wasn't that keen on being friendly with anyone who worked along with Nick Fury.

Seeing Kitsune step towards them Janet was going to walk forward to try to get a handshake from the young hero but was cut when Cap walked forward unhooking his shield from his back and she also could hear the straining of Hawkeyes bow.

Naruto gave a quick glance at the two Ultimate members but took notice that the Wasp wasn't preparing for a fight. So that means they didn't come to pick a fight with him, since he really didn't have a problem with them for now Naruto just gave Janet a small wave and headed home.

Seeing Kitsune take off without even trying to flirt with her made Janet put a hand on her waist and raise a well manicured eyebrow at Steve's behavior. "Really Cap? He solved our problem before we even got here."

Holstering his shield Captain America turned to Janet to explain his behavior. "Kitsune and Spider-man are getting more and more rebellious, plus he's also aware that we're actively trying to figure out how his powers work I'm just being prepared in case the kid lashes out."

Wasp still didn't reason for acting so hostile towards the kid. "You know Cap you catch more flies with honey."

"And the best offense is a good defense." His adamantium shield proves that theory every time he's on the battlefield.

**The next day in little Russia**

Naruto decided to nip this Hammerhead problem in the bud. Standing across the street from the address that the Kingpin gave him Naruto watched as Hammerhead exited his stretch hummer limo. _'Fuck here I am about to pounce on one of the fucking Kingpin's enemy! Goddamn it that fat bastard is right I do have solve this problem. I mean if the guy is willing to throw a fucking hand grenade just kill one person he can't just be allowed to walk around.' _During his inner monologue Naruto could sense someone sneaking up on him; doing a quick 180 Naruto readied a **Rasengan **in his hands.

Jumping back Kitsune's stalker threw her hands up in a non-threaten gesture. "Whoa There!"

Seeing the jiggling flesh that was her chest when she jumped back Naruto instantly knew it was Felicia. Dispelling his spinning energy orb Naruto had to fight back the memories of what happened between them yesterday. "Cat what the hell you doing here?"

Pointing to the rooftop of a building of a building across the street Felicia gave Naruto a quick explanation. "I was over there. And then I saw you standing over here in your red and black looking all foxy."

Rolling his eyes at the answer Naruto elaborated. "No Cat why are you **here**?"

"I **told **you…I'm trailing Hammerhead."

"Oh yeah."

Moving closer to the fox themed hero Black Cat trailed a finger across Kitsune's Kevlar covered chest. "I told you'd we see each other again."

Not wanting to have to face Hammerhead with uncomfortably tight pants Naruto gently removed Cat's finger. "Cat not now."

Making a sound that resembled purring Felicia step slightly back. "I swear as soon as this is over…"

"Cat that's not helping."

Surprising Naruto, Black Cat put a serious look on her face. "Listen Foxy. I've given it a lot of thought and I want you to do me a favor and…and don't get into this. Go away. Okay?"

Naruto really didn't see that one coming. "What?"

Placing a hand right between her large breasts Cat continued to try to get Kitsune to back off. "Don't get into this one. Hammerhead's going to take down the Kingpin once and for good. He's a weekend away. Plus you're big time you got a reputation of fighting in beating the Hulk, by the way a never wanted to get my hands on you more than I ever once I saw that footage. But this, this is small fries for a guy like you. Just let this one run its course."

Naruto could see where she came from after all the fat ass was responsible for her father's death, but that didn't matter whether it's the Hulk or some guy mugging a old lady Naruto made a promise to himself that he'd jump into fire no matter what. "Cat come on this isn't a game where you just pick and chose."

Still doing her best to press issue Cat grabbed Naruto's hand and held it between her hands. "Yeah yeah. Just **after **he takes down the Kingpin."

Narrowing his ringed eyes behind his mask Naruto steeled his resolve in taking down Hammerhead. "That ain't happening. Cat after this whole Hammerhead incident is done me and you can work together to take down Fisk!"

Cat would not falter in her hope that Hammerhead could be the one. "As romantic as the sound, I wanna go with the sure thing and Hammerhead is a sure thing. Just right now he's sitting right in his tower hoping that you or Spider-man is going to solve his problem for him." It was a good thing Naruto was still wearing his mask or she would see him biting his bottom lip. "I have personal reasons. What the Kingpin did to my father…You don't. You have no connection to this except for this compulsion thing you have to involve yourself."

Naruto stepped back after hearing the resolve in her voice. "You really are telling me to just ignore a killer aren't you? You know what don't answer I can't believe this is even something to talk about."

Putting on a sly face Cat moved closer once more to the Fox. "I know it's our first fight come here, let's make up."

"Felicia." **BOOM BAMBAMBAM! **Naruto switched his attention from Felicia to Hammerhead's apartment. "Whoa!"

"Yep those be gunshots."

Giving Cat a quick glance Naruto didn't even try to dissuade her from doing anything, he just did a quick leap in order to jump through the large windows of Hammerhead's home; following behind Naruto was Cat who used a grappling hook to cover the distance.

**KRASH!**

Bursting through the window the giant were duo of Kitsune and Black cat, landed right in the middle of conflict.

Hammerhead was just even more than he was before. **"OH COME ON!" **If it wasn't bad enough that he was being attacked in his own home but the bugs kept coming out of the woodwork. "You guys never did this to Wilson Fisk!"

Looking around Naruto was having a hard assessing the situation. "Uh…who's the good guys and who's the bad guys?"

Cat was having the same problem. "I'm not totally sure."

Naruto spoke in a deadpanned voice. "Look who's talking

Well this room is filled with a lot of names lets go down the list.

Gripping the akimbo golden Five-sevens was Hammerhead who just had his whole evening all fucked up. "Okay, okay now…you crazies all here as a group or are all here with individual concerns?"

Black Cat closed her fist in preparation.

Kitsune spoke up. "I…I was under impression that a director's cut of 's the Lorax would be playing…"

Iron Fist stood in a fighting stance. "Put those guns down, last warning."

Shang-Chi stood by his partner Iron Fist, also in a fighting stance.

Elektra, in her new crimson shoulder-less leotard, gripped her Sais tightly.

Moon Knight stood on one of the horizontal support beams, holding one of his crescent moon blades.

Flanking Hammerhead's sides in a protecting stance was two members of the Enforcers. Montana who cracked his whip dangerously, while Fancy Dan prepared his to double Colt.45s.

And also a lot of armed thugs.

Turing his attention to Elektra Hammerhead attempted to try his luck. "Elektra right? You here on the Kingpin's dime?"

Speaking in a careful tone she answered. "Yes I am."

""You got a message or are you here to stick me?"

"Both."

"Any of these other costumes here with you?"

"No."

"How much the Kingpin plunk down a year for you?"

"More than you have."

Pointing a gun at Elektra, Hammerhead asked again. "How much?"

Elektra only raised an eyebrow at his gesture.

"Is it over 200 large?"

Smirking at where this was going Elektra answered. "Considerably."

"I'll double it, right now, cash. You join with me. Plus twenty a head for any of the heads you bring me today. I need to turn the tide on this **before **it starts. Right now ninja toots, in or out."

Elektra looked skeptical.

"Hey! I screw you over **here**…I'm sure you can find a way to stab me somewhere I don't want to be stabbed. The clock is tickin'…"

Looking around the room Elektra made her decision and moved over to Hammerhead's side. "Watch it with the 'ninja toots' crap. I'm in."

Feeling more confident in what the outcome was going to be Hammerhead addressed the crowed again. "Okay! **Now! **You other idiots want to rethink this intrusion on my personal life?"

Stepping forward was actually Black Cat. "Hey uh, Hammerhead sir…I'm the Black Cat you heard of me?" Naruto face palmed.

"No."

Continuing with her point Felicia kept talking. "I was here to trying to get Kitsune to step aside for you." Naruto still held a gloved hand on his porcelain mask and spoke under his breath (You're embarrassing me.).

Giving that she arrived with the hero Hammerhead wasn't so accepting of her. "Why."

Not even thinking about what Kitsune might think she answered his question. "Cause I want the Kingpin taken down worse than **you **do. I think you're the real deal. I want to help."

Giving the situation Hammerhead was forced to do a on the field interview. "You have any skills?"

Putting a hand on her hip Cat answered with an annoyed tone. "I'm **here, **aren't I?"

Surprisingly Elektra was the one of vouched for her. "She actually does. And she's not lying she hates Fisk."

Well it seems that's good enough for Hammerhead. "Yeah, okay…this is your audition."

Giving Kitsune a remorseful look Felicia moved over to Hammerhead's side. "Sorry Foxy…just business."

Now that the teams have been made it Hammerhead spoke one last time to those who came to take him down. "See what I just did there? Turned the whole room around just like **that! **This is how **I **do things. So I ask again, any of you other idiots feel like running screaming from the room? Because now would be the time.

The sounds of guns cocking were heard throughout room.

Hammerhead raised weapons.

Elektra gripped her Sais.

Black Cat flexed her claws.

Iron Fist and partner Shang-Chi fists started to glow.

Moon Knight brought up a couple of moon blades.

And Naruto well Naruto didn't feel like any of this. **"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly subjugation of the omnipresent God)!" **Everyone in the entire room except Naruto himself was blown backwards. Speaking loudly and angrily Naruto showed everyone just how someone with ability to control gravity handles a situation like this. "Ok I'm confused! Just what in the hell did you people think was **going **too happened when you face off against someone who could manipulate **gravity! **I mean **come on! **This whole thing is low tier to me. Did you all honestly think this was going to be some big rumble between all of us!?" Focusing on Hammerhead Naruto aimed an outstretched arm at Hammerhead. "**Banshou Ten'in (Heavenly attraction of all creation)!" **Hammerhead was quickly pulled towards Kitsune who brought out a knee to hit Hammerhead in the gut. Once Hammerhead was knocked unconscious Naruto turned his attention back to the group of people that he blasted with his gravitational pressure, he instantly dodged a blade that was sent sailing towards him curtsey of Moon Knight, turning towards the white dressed hero Naruto was going trap him in a gravitational pull just like he did with Hammerhead that is before the tweaked in the head hero spoke up.

"**YOU'RE AN IDIOT MONKEY! The entire city hangs in the balance over what happens here and you're sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong!**

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "The entire city?"

Moon Knight only assured him. "The entire city."

Naruto kicked the knocked out Hammerhead and looked down at him while pointing to Moon Knight. "Can you believe he wears white to a super hero fight?" Even though Naruto didn't get a response he still kept talking. "Have you seen the rooftops of this city?"

Not finding any of Kitsune's jokes funny he went to attack the young black and red clad hero. Holding a crescent blade in each of his hands he took a few swipes. "You will not stand in the way of me saving this city!"

Noticing that everyone else was starting to come to he decided to finish off the white clad. Blocking one of the swipes at the wrist Naruto gave Moon knight a quick kick to the gut and grabbed his head putting him in a headlock, just for he could hit Moon Knight with a DDT. After Naruto got rid of one of the people who could probably do some type of damage to him, Naruto jumped up to evade some shuriken that was thrown by Elektra, upon landing Naruto smacked one of Elektra's hands away and placed a palm on her stomach and sent a small burst of pressure threw his hand effectively sending Elektra flying towards a wall. Naruto problems were frequent and many because he dived outside the window him and Black Cat came through to get out of the way of a hail of gunfire that was sent his way. Hanging outside the edge of the window Naruto waited for a break in gunfire before he jumped back inside, but not before he noticed the gathering squad cars in the streets. "Ok assholes I'm goi-SMACK before Naruto could even finish his sentence he was head butted in the chest by a recovered Hammerhead.

Naruto fell three stories down right on top of a police squad car effectively leaving a man sized dent in it. "OH MY GOD! Is he dead?"

One of the cops actually moved closer to remove Naruto's mask but before he even had a chance to touch him the masked teen kipped up. "NO SUCH LUCK!" getting back on his own two feet Naruto did a quick shake to get the glass off of him, but once Naruto was done he was immediately bum rushed the cops. "Are you serious!?"

**Back in the apartment**

It was all going to hell for Hammerhead not only did a battle break out in the place where he lays is head, but a goddamn battle between costumed heroes a assassin and a ass load of thugs. Seeing Kitsune body hit the car Hammerhead paid no more attention to the hero and turned back to everyone. "Fuck! That guy was annoying! Damn it, I gotta get outta here. I gotta get out of the damn country!" Right before Hammerhead could make a go for the door a hand was placed on his shoulder turning to see who it was he was instantly stabbed in the gut by Elektra.

"Sorry but if you're not here that means you can't pay me." After plunging her sai into his stomach a couple of more times to ensure death, after she was satisfied Elektra stood up and headed for the door. "The rest of you are lucky the cops are here." **SMACK! **Right before she was able walk out of the door Elektra got sucker punched by a newly appeared Black Cat.

"Been meaning to do that." It turns out that Felicia ducked out of the room after Kitsune hit the room with repulsion force. Seeing Elektra glare at from the floor Cat attempted to stomp the raven haired assassin. Elektra brought a arm up and blocked Cat's foot easily and hopped up of the ground to hit Cat with a powerful uppercut that sent feline themed thief flying back against the wall while leaving a large crack in the wall.

Grabbing Black Cat by her hair Elektra raised her sai she was poised to deliver the finishing blow. That is until she heard the sound of something cutting the air, but whatever it was didn't sound like it hit anything. Turning around Elektra was surprised to see Kitsune who had a moon shaped blade and his hand that looked like it was aimed directly for her. "Fuck. You saved me didn't you?"

"You're welcome." Grabbing Elektra by her neck Naruto threw her out of the doorway and gave Cat a quick glance and then proceeded to walk back towards the Window since he could hear the cops climbing the stairs. "I hope all you jackasses go to jail!" And then Naruto jumped out of window uncaring about whatever happened in the apartment.

Landing on a roof Naruto took off his hood and mask to get breath of fresh air, leaning against the doorway of the rooftop entrance Naruto looked up into the sky and closed his eyes while thinking about how he could have made that situation end better.

While in the midst of thinking a hand was placed firmly on Naruto's neck. Once Naruto's eyes popped opened he came face to face with someone he wouldn't mind waking up to, it was a pissed off looking Elektra. "I repay my debts." And like that Elektra took off into the night.

Watching Elektra leave Naruto sensed another person a little less skilled than Elektra at stealth, turning around Naruto watched a sullen looking Felicia walking towards him. "You know what don't. Just don't!"

Putting on her best puppy (kitten?) eyes Felicia looked up at Naruto. "I know I was a naughty kitten."

Naruto's right eye quickly twitched on that but he still stayed true to the matter at hand. "Felicia you fucking betrayed me in the middle of a goddamn battle zone! You have so much going for you! You're super fucking sexy and smart plus you got skills! You could be doing so much good but you waste everything you got on revenge against that fat bastard, a fat bastard I was going to start actively hunting just to help you avoid a situation like this!"

Once Naruto was done Felicia removed her goggles to give Naruto a look at her baby blues. "Kingpin **killed **my father. It does stuff to you. But you're right, I know. I have to do more. Once you hit everyone with whatever the hell you hit us with I realized that I was fighting against the guy who came to my rescue when he had no reason to. I'm sorry. I was wrong today. Okay?"

Naruto just gave her a **Rinnegan **enhanced glare. "You stood side by side with the guy who threw a fucking grenade on a sidewalk!"

"I'll make it up to you."

Naruto **Rinnegan **faded away to reveal his bright cerulean eyes. "Just go away." Naruto turned to leave but Cat did a quick flip over his head.

"Do you really think I'm sexy?"

Narrowing his eyes Naruto answered. "You already know I do."

Closing in on Kitsune, Cat untied Naruto's ponytail. "I love how you look with your hair down, where are you going **now?" **

"Somewhere to lie down to think about my life."

"You wanna think about your life in **my **bed."

Whatever problem he had with Felicia was instantly cast away. "I would very much like that."

Jumping into Naruto's hands Felicia pointed in the direction of her home. "Trust me after tonight you'll never be able to frown in my presences again."

It only took Naruto 10 minutes to reach Cat's place, Naruto was a man on a mission so no flirty banter between the two of them in fact it was only words that was spoken between them was Cat giving Naruto directions. Once Naruto landed on the fire escape he let Cat slide out of his hands.

**Warning Lemon**

Sending Naruto a seductive smirk Cat opened her window and climbed through while giving Naruto a show by wiggling her ass a bit. Looking back at her Foxy companion she noticed his eyes were glued on her behind. "Meow."

Climbing through the window Naruto got a good look at her lavish apartment, it was a very sparse place that had a lot of thief equipment and training gear lying around. Following Cat to her room Naruto discovered it was way more decorative than her apartment, hanging on walls of room were paintings of a foxes and cats together. Admiring the fact she was thinking about him during the time she was missing Naruto looked once more at Felicia who threw her goggles to the side and but kept her long white wig on.

Tugging on her bodysuit she sent Naruto a half lidded look. "Don't you think you're overdressed?" Naruto's reply was to shed himself of his own bodysuit. Once both of the animal themed heroes were rid of their respectable costumes Felicia swayed over to Naruto and gave him a quick peck on the lips and positioned him so that he was sitting in the middle of her king sized bed. Crawling towards Naruto on all four legs like that cat she thought herself to be, turning around Felicia leaned her back into Naruto's chest.

Wrapping his arms around the sexy thief Naruto pressed his cheek against Cat's. "You ready kitty." Naruto's answer was only a grin and a wink. It wasn't long before blonde hero felt his member slip into her warm wet entrance. Reaching his hands up Naruto began twisting and rubbing her nipples.

After impaling herself on Naruto's manhood Felicia gave a loud moan and stood still to let her body adjust to length that entered her, Felicia knew he was going to be impressive below the belt because of the bulge she saw on his bodysuit but she was actually pleasantly surprised that his was bigger than she thought. Now that her body was comfortable Cat began moving her body up and down while leaning back further into Naruto's chest. Biting her lips Felicia hoped that her words came at coherent. "I really hope that I get on your bad side again, just for we make up like this once more."

Doing his best to control his urge to dominate Felicia, Naruto just matched her rhythm with well timed bucks of his hip. "Ha! If you really want do this again all you have to do is ask." Taking one of his hands off her large and perky breast Naruto trailed it down towards Cat's pussy, channeling a little chakra into his hand Naruto let a finger glide over Felicia's clitoris.

Once Felicia felt his finger touch her g-spot she was introduced into a pleasure she never felt before. Eyes widening, a trail a drool escaping her lips, and soundless moan coming from throat, oh and of course the quivering feeling that came with a orgasm, oh yeah she came and she came hard. With her body still sensitive from her climax Cat elbowed Naruto in the chest making him fall back into bed, where she once was getting off by her slow thrust she was just now bouncing up and down very ecstatically, she now riding Naruto reverse cowgirl style. Looking back at Naruto who was relishing in Felicia's action sending him a coy smirk at him and added a quick taunt. "Looks like the mighty Kitsune is no match for the Cat."

"You really don't won't to have battle Cat."

"Meow."

Pushing Cat off of him Naruto flipped her over so that she was now facing him while her back was to the bed. "And now I really show you what I got."

Taking her white wig off and showing Naruto her short spiky hair style. Putting on her 'cat caught the cannery' grin she showed she was not one to back down. "Bring it."

Entering her warm tight folds one more time Naruto actually unconsciously activated his **Rinnegan. **"Okay the soft stuff is done, and I'll tell you right now, I seriously doubt that you'll be stalking rooftops for a couple of days." With his warning giving Naruto begun getting his payback for how she ridden before.

If Felicia thought what they were doing me before was fucking she was currently laying corrected, wrapping her legs around Naruto's waist because she hated the moment when he would take himself out of her for a brief second but at the time she loved when he entered, in fact in the last ten minutes since Naruto took charge she came five times. After all stalking and planning how to take the Kingpin down would leave a damper on your sex life so because of a long period of inactivity Felicia's sexual stamina let a lot to be desired. Bringer her hands up Felicia grabbed both of the blonde hero's jaw length bangs to force him down to meet her lips, shivering once more from an orgasm Felicia looked into ringed purple eyes and could practically feel the power rolling off of him. What Naruto didn't realize at the time but the whole theatrics he and Cat share was one of the reasons she pursued him, the idea of the powerful hero Kitsune hooking up with seductive thief Black Cat was really a fantasy Felicia's head, but giving the fact that she just bit into his neck and broke skin with her finger nails she figured she could cross this off her list.

It's been about thirty minutes since Naruto took charge and he could now feel his own orgasm fast approaching. "Felicia…I'm about to cum."

Letting her legs wrap around him even tighter than before she spoke with no hesitation. "Well go ahead you don't think I knew me and you were going to eventually end up like this? I've taking precautions." Felicia actually started to take the pill the night after she met Naruto, Cat knew exactly from that first roof top meeting where she wanted their relationship to be.

Letting out a sound reminiscent to a growl Naruto released came inside of Felicia coating her insides with his essence. Not even breaking a sweat Naruto looked down at panting lover with a mocking grin. "I hope you're not tired that was round one."

Felicia couldn't believe hear ears wasn't this the guy who dropped from a three stories window onto a car and the same guy who took them to her apartment by a series of leaps. "We'll defiantly have to include foreplay next time."

"So you ready."

Feeling him harden once more inside of her Felicia put her game face on. "M-Meow."

**Three days later**

It's been pretty uneventful lately compared to some of the high profile fights Naruto been in lately and crime seemed to slow down ever since Hammerhead who surprisingly survived Elektra's stabbing, was taking off the streets and Fisk still needed to lay low since the feds were still keeping a close eye on him. But the lack of action wasn't the thing that was really on Naruto's mind it was the lack of female company. After the night he and Cat got intimate Felicia started to be kind of dodgy when it came to talking outside of a bedroom or not in costume. And Emma said she was currently on a trip to go visit her parents to tell them how she found happiness and how she's a bride to be and basically to tell her family to go suck it. It was actually Emma who Naruto was texting at that moment while he was relaxing on a couch located in the attic of Peter Parker who currently reading a blog concerning Kitsune and Spider-man and Peter was getting surprised more and more about how much they hate him and his fox themed buddy. "Dude I don't even know why you read that crap it's just about people judging you for stuff they can't do and write about if they could they'd do it so much better than us and then how they'd kick our asses." Surprised about how accurate he was about the blogs Peter turned to give Naruto a questioning eyebrow. "….yeah I read them too. Uh oh new text from Emma." Reading over it Naruto found himself not that shocked on what it says. "Yo Peter I think Emma really may have a little vindictive streak, I mean let me read to you what she just sent me 'will be arriving at my parents manor in about a hour, I can't wait to tell them about the happiness I found and also about my bride to be status, also I will bring up how their company is falling on hard times and how my step-parents to be just signed a multimillion dollar contract. I can't wait to rub my new and better life in their stupid, selfish, idiotic, self serving, dumb, egotistical, moronic faces!', she just used the same adjectives over and over to describe her parents. I love that woman but we'll defiantly be talking about letting go that hate."

Barley listen to Naruto, Peter just kept searching blogs beside better judgment and he actually found a something really interesting. "Naruto… I think you should check this out…"

"Pete I'm not interested in reading about how some overweight girl is willing to cosplay as the Black Widow as long as some guy cosplay as me and meet up with each other."

"No…it something way weirder than that."

"Really now."

"Yep."

"How does get weirder than that?"

"How does the church of Kitsune grab you?"

Perking up Naruto rushed to the computer to see if it was true. And just like Peter said it was the church of Kitsune. "What the fuck?" It had a large group picture of people wearing mask similar to Naruto's Kitsune mask only theirs were more decorative also they all wore hooded cloaks and behind them stood a large portrait of Naruto fully dressed in his Kitsune outfit, and outstretching his arms like he does when using his **Shinra Tensei (Heavenly subjugation of the omnipresent God)**, and right above the picture it read **'our omnipresent God.'. **"I'll…eventually have to look into that…"

Before Peter and Naruto could continue talking about the insanity of people Peter's phone started ringing, picking it Peter answered casually. "Yello." Giving Peter a raised eyebrow at his greeting Naruto being the respectful pal that he is moved closer to the phone to eavesdrop.

"_This is Kitty Pryde."_

Grabbing Peter's face to make him meet his eyes Naruto started to mouth out 'Ask about storm."

Ignoring his blonde friend Peter carried on with figuring out why she called. "Uh what do you guys need help or something."

You could hear the nervousness in her voice through the phone. _"Um yeah, sorry for calling out of the blue and all but I was wondering…what are you doing tomorrow?"_

Still playing around Naruto started to whisper crazy advice to Peter. "Tell her 'I'll be working up a sweat doing push up on the ceiling' trust me."

Grabbing a web shooter Peter aimed it directly at Naruto who held his hands up in a defeated manner. Now that Naruto was properly quieted Peter could get back to the conversation. "Uh, school."

"_I mean like after…you know to ummm hang out with me, like, uh, after school."_

"Like for fun?"

"_Yeah…"_

"Really?"

"_yeah."_

"Ok."

Having enough of their slow moving conversation Naruto snatched the phone from Peter. "3:30 Queens, Midtown high! Ok! Got it!? Awesome! Now put on Ororo please."

"_uhhh…okay…Ororo phone!"_

Peter was just shaking his head a Naruto's giddiness. "Wow man you a really into her aren't you?"

"And why in the hell wouldn't I be she's like the most exotic chick I ever saw, plus I can't help but get feel this strange attraction for her…it might be related to my powers…"

"_Hello?"_

"Yeah, it's Kitsune. You know the guy that lingers in your mind as lie awake at night."

"_You know I do find myself think about stuff at times."_

"Who doesn't find themselves thinking about me." Naruto could basically feel her rolling her eyes through the phone.

"_I already know where this is going, you do got school with Peter Parker right?"_

"yep."

"_I'll see you tomorrow."_

Brushing a hand through his blonde locks Naruto put on an aloof look as though Ororo could see him through the phone. "Yeah that sounds cool." Once Naruto hung up the phone he instantly did a fist pump. "Yes! A date with the Weather Witch Storm! Life is good for the Fox!"

Peter not to letting Naruto have all the fun stepped up towards his foxy friend. "You do realize the only reason you got date is because the date I was asked on was so powerful! That you barely got away with yours."

Flicking one of his blonde bangs Naruto put back on his 'whatever' look and turned away from Peter. "Tch I'm sure the conversation went exactly like this. Changing the tone in his voice to sound more feminine Naruto began reenacting the talk the X-girls had before they called Peter (well he reenacted what he believed to be true) "You know who is awesome? Who? Kitsune he is so awesome! Yeah he is! Doesn't he have like a sidekick or something? Yeah he does…I believe bug-man? Insect-man, no that is it beetle-man." By now Peter already left the attic and Naruto was talking to himself. "The green hornet!"

**The next day**

Walking through the doors of Midtown high was the duo of Kitsune and Spider-man sans their costumes. "So you see'em Pete?" Looking around Naruto didn't know if they should be waiting for their X-jet to appear or should the clouds themselves part for Storm.

"There they are." Naruto slumped a little bit since he was thinking that the two girls would appear with more of a flare, but his disappointment was instantly washed away once he got an eyeful of the girls. Kitty was wearing a pair of pink pants with a pink shirt that had a star design on her chest. Ororo was dress a bit more provocatively Storm had on a pair black leggings that hugged her body from the waist down on her upper body she wore a black tube top with a short black leather jacket combo, she was also rocking a new short hair style.

Being the bolder of the two Ororo stepped forward with her a hand on her hip and a teasing smirk. "Soooo what's on the agenda blondy?"

Putting a finger on his chin Naruto took on a thinking pose. "Hmm I was thinking about something romantic but right now you're giving the vibe of a little excitement."

Leaning in on blue-eyed teen Ororo gave him a challenging stare. You think you could handle me."

"You wanna spar?"

"Let's go." Grabbing Ororo's hand Naruto lead her to a place where he could unseal and put on his costume.

Watching the pair of Naruto and Storm leave, Kitty and Peter turned to each other. "Well now that their gone how about we go to the mall."

Quickly agreeing with Peter, Kitty was happy her date wasn't going to start off with a battle. "Yeah the mall sounds nice right now.

**At The Triskelion**

"I wanted eyes on Kitsune thirteen minutes ago! If he's leaving New York I want to be informed where he is going and why he is moving so fast to get there." Fury knew he wasn't quite prepared to take on Kitsune just yet so he had some of his guys monitoring his movements. To be honest he still wasn't really dead set on having to target some teenagers who were doing what they thought was right, but when one of those said teens was able to take on the Hulk he had no choice but to be prepared to scramble the jets just in case. But it just wasn't Fury's own personal feelings that made him not want to have to make plans for the kid, it was also the fact that he would be losing some of his manpower, Tony made it clear that he wouldn't aim a repulser blast at someone he look at like a little brother, Thor refused to fight Kitsune just because people feared his power, During Natasha evening with Naruto he seemed to wormed his way into her heart and she too would not fight him, even Janet also outright said she wouldn't lift a finger against the kid unless she was giving a real reason. All ready being four Ultimates down when it came to dealing Kitsune, Fury just hoped the kid would give him a reason to back off. _'Maybe sending Natasha out with him again and letting her convince him to come to the Triskelion to be cleared as a threat.'_

"Uhh Commander Fury it appears that he isn't alone."

That didn't sound good. "Who is he with?"

"It appears to be Storm of the X-men."

Was Xavier trying to recruit him, does that mean he's a Mutant? "Are they headed to towards Xavier's school?"

"No sir in fact they stopped moving. Well have a view of them any second." And just as it was spoken a video feed came in that had view of Naruto minus his spiked jacket and mask looking across the field at Storm who was in a battle stance. "I think they're about to fight commander."

"Have a retrieval team ready just in case things get out hand between them."

**With Naruto and Storm**

It took them about an hour before they made it somewhere that they could actually be able to throw some real attacks at each other.

Staring at her blonde opponent Ororo knew she was acting really out of character, but for some reason this guy got her blood pumping and her heart beating. When she first seen him walking out of the school Storm knew that if they had just had some normal date she wasn't going to go home satisfied.

Looking at the dark-skinned beauty before him Naruto was ready to snap into action the moment he notice her make a move. "Ladies first."

Storm didn't reply verbally instead she quickly glided towards Naruto, she was moving so fast that grass was being pulled out the ground because of the wind force she produced when closing in on the blonde. Reaching mask less Kitsune, Ororo sent a roundhouse kick at Naruto's head, giving that she was totally focused on the battle she was unconsciously using her powers to their full potential, her kick sailed empowered by the winds themselves.

Ducking under Storm's kick Naruto ignored the large gust of wind that accompanied it. Going for a quick jab to the gut Naruto noticed that his punch was being fought by the wind itself. Not even given time to think about the oddity Naruto jumped back to get out of the way of a axe kick by Ororo, but while in the air Naruto was carried fifteen feet away. Landing on his stomach currently purple eyed teen got right back to his feet, trying to locate Storm Naruto looked up and saw her hovering in the sky while the clouds gather. Hearing the crackling lightning Naruto knew this spar was being taking into the next level, but for the life of him he couldn't seem to make any protest against her actions. Looking at how the lightning danced around her skin Naruto had to make a comment. "Holy! Shit! You! Are! **Sexy!"**

"Duh." Storm said it like it was a well know fact, she wasn't really vain person but right now that spiky haired target was making her feel like the most powerful woman in the world. Sending a bolt of lightning down at Naruto, Ororo watched as dodged it with ease seeing that Storm sent a volley of bolts down at speedy blonde.

Since it was obvious to Naruto that he wasn't going to gain any ground in this spar with his opponent hovering in the air, he knew that he would have to bring her down on a more even level. **"Banshou Ten'in (Heavenly attraction of all creation)!" **Watching as Ororo was being pulled towards him Naruto opened his arms to catch her. Once he got a hold of Naruto looked into her pure white eyes **(A/N Ororo's eyes change when she is using her powers.)** and was suddenly hit with a dose of déjà vu, but that's not all that hit Naruto as Ororo gave him a quick head butt to get out of his grip, recovering quickly Naruto sent a wave of gravitational pressure at her. **"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the omnipresent God)!" **Moving fast to catch Ororo while she was still off balance from his attack Naruto, reinforcing his fist using his gravity manipulation was able to catch Storm in the gut with a punch and then followed that up with a quick suplex. This was a woman who ran with the goddamn X-Men soften his blows would've been an insult to her.

Happy that he wasn't afraid to land a solid punch Ororo was fast to try to hit Naruto with a quick leg sweep, but the moment he decided to jump over her attempt to trip him she sent a huge gust of wind in his direction sending him flying a good number of yards away. Bringing both of arms above her head Storm started to focus on summoning one hell of a lightning bolt. Sparks were moving all around her hands and she watched as he got up and mirrored her exact stance, not thinking too much into it she brought both of her hands down along with the massive lightning bolt.

Naruto with both of his hands raised would see Storm's powerful attack and raise her one of his own. **"Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly body bursting from earth)!" **As if it was a giant lightning rod all of the lightning was absorbed by a small black ball that appeared over Naruto's head.

Not evening the least bit discourage Ororo grip her right wrist with her left hand as lightning started to gather in her right hand's palm, a sound of chirping birds could suddenly be heard.** (I can't wait to read about how you guys feel about this.) **Licking her Lips Ororo had no idea why her heart was beating so fast. "I honestly think I'm getting turned on."

Opening his palm Naruto started to form a **Rasengan. **Naruto started to run towards Storm who met his charge with one of her own. But before either of the two could collide they were interrupted by the sound of a jet's engine. Looking up both of them discovered it was the X-jet above them, looking back at each other the two of them let their attacks fade away into nothing. Giving a quick glance at the battlefield Naruto rubbed the back of neck in embarrassment. "Uhh looks like we get a little carried away."

Storm also had the decency to look ashamed at how she used some of her big attacks in a spar. "Yeah we kinda did. Soooo next time we'll just have that Japanese?"

"Yeah next time will just have a nice meal and let the evening take us wherever."

Pulling the blonde hero into a kiss Storm and Naruto was unaware that sparks of electricity was currently moving around them or how a crater was being formed around them.

After pulling away from Naruto, Storm gave him a small wave and floated up to the X-jet. Once entering the jet Storm was quickly rounded upon by Kitty who was recalling her date with Peter and how much fun she had battling one of his low tier villains named Shocker. "So Ororo how'd your spar turned out."

Still getting over the excitement of her fight Storm sent Kitty a quick glance and put a smile on her face while getting in a more relaxed position for the flight home.

**At The Triskelion**

"Sir we're starting to get a visual again the clouds are starting to scatter." Ever since Kitsune and Storm's battle was starting to heat up Shield lost the image of the two because of the large mass of storm clouds that came into the area.

Bring his lone eye back onto the monitor Fury saw the condition of the once peaceful looking plain; it was obvious those two were packing some serious firepower. Their battle didn't even last long but still what was once just a long stretch of grass land now looked like it took a couple of bombardments from some stealth bombers. But still Fury was analytical he read between the lines. "Cut the feed."

"Sir?"

"We just watch a date between two super powered individuals, nothing more nothing less."

**Back with Naruto**

It would be a over thirty minutes before Naruto himself left the field, he was still feeling giddy from the fight and he noticed that his powers were acting on the fritz, every other step he took would leave a crater, he noticed that he was unknowingly screwing with gravity when he saw a bird flew past and drop to the ground. But once Naruto was able to get a handle on his abilities he was able to head back to New York, after all Emma was making it home tonight and he wanted to be there to greet her.

**An hour later**

Currently dressed in some civilian clothes was Naruto who was making his way to his favorite Ramen severing restaurant to get some take out for him and Emma. Walking into the restaurant Naruto was forced to stand in line; it seems that tonight a lot of people were feeling like Japanese. Feeling a tap on his shoulder Naruto turned to see who it was, Naruto didn't recognized the person but he was getting a bad vibe from the guy. "Can I help you?"

The man had short black hair and a pretty boy looking face and he wore a large trench coat over a white shirt that held a black tie and he had on black slacks that exposed his long blue socks and matching blue loafers. "Yes you can. My name is Shinobi Shaw and I'm from the hellfire club."

Not recognizing what the hellfire club was Naruto wondered what they wanted with him. "So…what do you want with me?"

Motioning over to an empty booth Shaw began walking towards it and looked back to give Naruto a follow me gesture. Once taking a seat Shaw was able to get down to business. "I'm here to talk about your status of an 'Omnipresent God'."

Palm his face Naruto had an idea where this was going. "Aw fuck you're not one of those weirdoes who worship me are you?"

Giving a little chuckle at Naruto, Shaw corrected him. "No we don't worship you. But we do feel as though we could worship your child."

"Huh?"

"You know of Jean Grey don't you? In fact yes you do we know you do. We saw your fight with Storm of the X-Men with noticed how her powers were reacting to yours."

By now Naruto eyes were purple and ringed. "What are you getting at?"

"We at the Hellfire club believe that if you were to impregnate Jean Grey you two produce one of the most powerful beings that ever existed."

**Done and done! Man I am proud of the length of this chapter over 10k words awesome! Anyway there are some questions to be asked. What's up with Cat shying away from Naruto after their night, what would the Hellfire club do with the offspring of Kitsune and the Phoenix, why did Storm and Naruto react to each other like that? To be honest I sure in don't know!**

**Any question, ask them.**

**Any comments leave them.**

**Any suggestions suggest them.**

**Just please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Ok getting close to breaking a hundred reviews come on people just click that review button and at least give me a 'good story' I don't want to sound like one of those guys who say they won't update unless they get I certain amount of reviews, but to be honest with you guys I don't start writing until two days later after I post a chapter and that's because I still be waiting for reviews to come in. But ok now onto the story stuff, ok big ups to ero-sennin56 for coming up with the perfect explanation for why Naruto and Jean Grey could produce a crazy powerful child basically the concept that ero-sennin56 came up with is that since that mutants are super beings who powers have not really settled down, but since Naruto powers have settled that means that any child he has with a mutant will retain both their parents power. And to be honest with you if you don't like that concept why don't you come up with your own theory. Also forbiddenfruitunloved awesome point you made but and yes Naruto does know how to use Asura path he just haven't went full cyborg yet and yes Naruto can master all the elements since he has the Rinnegan but not in this story I'm just limiting him to gravity, but I can think of a loophole and be able to give Naruto the ability use some elements. One more thing people next chapter I will be answering questions in the author note so don't be afraid to ask any questions because there are no dumb questions but there are retards with stupid questions. (Just joking asks away.)**

**Chapter 9: Ain't no rest for wicked**

Naruto looked across the table at the man in bewilderment he really couldn't believe that some secret society was really not only matchmaking people with him but also making plans to worship his offspring, it was bad enough that a cult completely based on the name of his attacks just recently popped up but now he has to worry about his potential child. He doesn't even know Jean Grey like that, and as far as he could suspect she had a relationship going on with that Cyclops guy. "Yeah. I'm not getting somebody pregnant for the sake of some weirdoes' crazy cult." And with that Naruto got up from the table and began making his way out, as good as Ramen is it isn't worth someone trying to talk you into impregnating somebody you didn't have any long term relationship with.

Getting up and following after the hero Shaw refused to leave without making him understand the importance of his and Jean Grey's theoretical child. "You are truly ignorance to the power you hold aren't you?"

Rounding back on Shaw with a serious look Naruto was prepared to strike, it seems that his legendary eyes weren't so secret after all. "And what the hell do you know of my power?"

Giving Naruto a chiding look Shaw explained how he knew about his abilities and why he and his club believed Naruto to be using his powers as if they were a toy. "We know of the **Rinnegan **and we know of its abilities, and we also know that only you can produce a child who also wields the eyes. We at the Hellfire club look towards the future; we look towards the one who would be able to bring in a new world order. Imagine the child of you and Jean Grey; it could be one of the most powerful being in existence."

Annoyed by his persistence of the man following him Naruto quickly turned into a nearby alley just to start ricocheting off wall to wall to reach the rooftops just to avoid his tail. Pushing that weird meeting in the back off his mind Naruto started to make his way home via locomotive jumps.

**Naruto and Emma's apartment**

Standing outside of the door Naruto debated whether or not to tell Emma about the craziness that he just had to endure from some spokesmen for a crazy cult, but after opening the front door the decision was completely taking from him when he caught sight of Emma wearing her white queen outfit with two minor additions to it. On top of Emma's head sat two fluffy white fox's ears and behind her Naruto could see a large white fox like tail behind her. Looking at his cosplaying lover Naruto slowly walked towards Emma with a trance like look on his face.

Holding her arms out to welcome her fiancée Emma wrapped her arms tight around Naruto and propped herself up a little to meet his lips. But during their kiss something strange suddenly happened. _'I'll tell her about the Hellfire Club later.' _That was weird, never before has Emma been able to hear Naruto's thoughts but she heard that loud in clear. What Emma nor Naruto didn't know was through their intimacy was that Naruto's **Preta's path **was no longer reading her powers as a foreign energy, and so they no longer cancelled Emma's telepathy. But casting away the abnormally Emma realized that he just said something about the Hellfire Club. Pulling away from her spiky haired love Emma meet Naruto's ocean blue eyes with her icy blue eyes. "Naruto. What did the Hellfire Club want with you?"

"How did you know that I met someone from the Hellfire Club?" Naruto asked with confusion in his voice.

"I read your…mind. It was an accident! I could never do so before and when we kiss I could hear you thinking about it." Emma didn't want this new discover to negatively impact their relationship, after all living with someone who could monitor your very thoughts could have anyone walking on eggshells.

Rubbing Emma's shoulders in a comforting manner Naruto wanted to ensure her that her being able to read his mind was no big deal. "Emma you don't have to worry. I don't have anything I need to keep from you, so I don't really give a damn about you reading my mind. To be honest my only real concern is how many times you slap me upside my head for thinking about how great you ass looks." And after a quick slap upside his head Naruto realized how unsurprising Emma sounded when she mentioned the Hellfire Club. "Emma…what do you know of the Hellfire Club?"

Looking down at her feet (Well breast.) Emma made the choice quickly to tell Naruto what she knew about them. After all since she could now read his mind what kind of relationship would they have if she kept secrets? "Not long before I met you I was approached by one of their members to join." If Naruto was shocked he didn't show it, "I was actually considering joining, but then I meet you so I no longer had a reason to have any dealings with them. As far as I know about the Hellfire Club they seem to have members planted everywhere in the corporate and political worlds, and I believe some of their top members are highly influential people and powerful mutants. I have no idea what is their real end game, but I do know that they like to start conflict between other nations and groups." After giving Naruto what she knows about the secret cult the beautiful telepath looked back into her future husband's eyes. "Now Naruto what did they want with you?"

Biting his bottom lips he knew Emma knows about the Storm and Black Cat and Black Widow, but the concept of him impregnating another woman was a unspoken taboo that he had no intentions of opening, but realizing her new found ability to reach into his mind Naruto knew it would be better to have her hear it from his mouth. "Those guys at that freaky club…want me to get Jean Grey of the X-men pregnant." Silence that was Naruto's response pure silence with a unreadable look on Emma's face, abruptly Naruto realized something strange was wrong with him. Something was missing but he could not for the life of him figure it out. "Oh my god…" But then he did figure it out for some reason Naruto realized that he had no idea what the name of his favorite food was. He could picture it in his mind but he couldn't remember the name. Falling to his knees and ripping off his shirt Naruto began yelling for the world to hear. "NOOOOOOO! N-O-O-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **(Yes he was spelling out No)**

With a diamond harden flick to the forehead Emma was able to get Naruto's attention back on her. With a hand on her shapely hips and a scowl on her beautiful face Emma wanted answers. "And what was your response Naruto? And before you answer you better make it satisfactory or your new favorite food will be fired cockroaches!"

With a shiver running through his body Naruto answered the beautiful woman out of fear of his diet. "I gave him a hell to the no! I'm not about to play in some weirdoes game. Beside me and you said when the time comes it will be you who give birth to the first of my children. And besides kids are ways off into the future!"

Happy with his reply Emma let the scowl fall from her face but kept her hands planted firmly on her waist. "Good. I wouldn't accept anything less than that." Toying with the fake tail that she had sew on to her outfit Emma realized that she had something to give to her heroic boyfriend. "Oh yes I almost forgot!" Moving into their bedroom Emma quickly returned with a package and handed it to Naruto. "Here you go I some tailor make it for me after telling him my boyfriend is a huge Kitsune enthusiast, but once he finished I erased it from his memory once he finished it."

After unwrapping the gift Naruto almost squealed at its awesomeness. It was a new Kitsune mask and a new leather jacket, the new mask was still made of porcelain but this whisker marks were more stylized instead of three thin lines they were more thicker and a deep crimson color and his jacket was still waist length with spikes decorating the shoulders and going across the wrist it also still had hood stitch on it with fox ears attached to it, but the differences was a picture of a grinning red fox was embroider on the back. "Oh Emma my love I wish I gotten a gift for you!"

Bringing a hand up Emma waved it in front of Naruto showing him a expensive looking ring. "You have. Thanks for my beautiful engagement ring." Naruto knew that Emma must have just brought that for herself today, ever since Naruto's parents meet Emma they were really loose with the money. Putting on a seductive looking gaze Emma turned around and began walking back to the bedroom with a noticeable sway in her hips.

Usually that would put some ideas in Naruto's head but for now he had other things to worry about. "Emma what was the name of those heavenly noodles again?"

**Three weeks later at the Roxxon docking harbor in a Manhattan pier **

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

An entire cargo ship unexpectedly blew up. The culprit was a tall very muscular albino looking man who wore a black sleeveless body suit that held a red Spartan like symbol as its chest piece, and the most distinguishing figure about the man was the two long tentacles that sprouted from the man's wrist. **"NOW THAT'S AN ENTRANCE! OKAY, SO RAISE YOUR HANDS YOU HOMO SAPIEN MONGRELS, YOU!" **So now the man just confirmed that he was an albino mutant. **"WHICH ONE OF YOU WANT'S TO BE THE ONE THAT'S SURVIVES TO TELL THE TALE OF HOW OMEGA RED TORE THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND!"**

Watching in shock most of the people who did not die in the explosion looked in horror. That is excluding one dockworker who lived in New York all of his life. Grabbing a metal pipe the man showed no fear in the face of the Omega Red. "Tell me you ain't dis crazy!? Dis is my livelihood you dumb fuck! You lookin' for a beating!?

Looking down at the brave man Omega Red couldn't help but be amused at his bravery. "Awww… It's cute that you'd try. But don't make it so **PERSONAL THIS AIN'T ABOUT YOU EVEN IN THE SLIGHTEST POSSIABLE…" WHAM!**

Right before Omega Red could finish his speech he was knocked in the chest by a red and black blur and a red and blue blur. "Spidey?"

"Kitsune?"

After the two heroes knocked Omega Red down they both noticed that they showed up for the same battle. "What're you doing here Spidey?"

Raising a finger and speaking as though he was talking about something that was common knowledge. "Duh! I'm here for the superhero coupon!"

Getting up from the surprise attack Omega Red used his tentacles to try to get a swipe at the two heroes.

Dodging the tentacle that came flying towards him Naruto inquired about the Superhero coupon. "What's the coupon for!?"

After twisting his body in the air to avoid getting caught Spidey answered his foxy friend. "For KFC!"

Rolling out of the way of the way to avoid a downward strike Naruto was amazed what Spidey said to him. "KFC!?"  
"At any participating location!"

"Awesome!"

Getting annoyed with the lack of respect the albino mutant retracted his tentacles and decided to try to trade blows with Spider-man. "I'll grind both of your bones into dust!" After reaching Spider-man Omega Red tried to hit Peter with one of his bigger than average fist, but ended up missing because he was not prepared for the agility that Spider-man was known for.

*whistle* Once Omega Red turned to the sound Kitsune gave Omega Red a **Asura Path **enhanced punch to the face. Proving how tough he is Omega Red fought through the pain and attempted to garb the foxy hero, but the moment he made it at least five feet from the hero Kitsune lazily brought up a hand.*Yawn* **"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly subjugation of the omnipresent God). **

After being hit by some unknown force Omega Red was sent flying into a nearby dump truck. **"Fuck! **You annoying little…oh no…" The moment the pale skinned mercenary mutant gained a sense of awareness he could see Spider-man preparing to slingshot himself towards him. "I hate those two…" **Wham! **Spidey shot straight towards the down villain like a cannon ball. Still barely hanging on to his conscious Omega Red fought to get back to his feet. "Rrr…Kids that's all those two are little kids…"

"No I wanna do it!"

"Well I was here first!"

Looking up Omega Red saw the two costumed heroes playing tug of war with a forklift. As they pulled the machine back and forth they 'accidentally' dropped it on Omega Red.

"Whoopies"

"Yeah, uh my bad."

"OW."

After high-fiving the two heroes took back to the sky lines of New York.

Unaware that once more doing what they saw was right would leave to some annoying repercussions for the two teenaged heroes.

**One month later**

Things were going pretty well for Naruto and his friends, Emma recently became a model to past the boredom of while her superpowered boyfriend was away, Peter and kitty relationship hasn't gone through some of the bumps that his relationship with MJ has hit, and neither of the two heroes hasn't been in any crazy city destroying battle.

Landing at the same time in out of sight location in the back of school was the Heroes who were currently changing into their street clothes. "Yo. Peter I totally forgot to do my English homework. Mind giving me a hand in study hall?"

Stuffing his mask into the bottom of his backpack Peter didn't even turn to Naruto. "You got it man."

Once Naruto's Kitsune outfit was sealed away and Peter's was placed in his backpack, which was slung over his shoulder, the two walked into the school. Both unaware not thirty seconds later someone was abducted right where they last were.

**Two hours later**

Standing around a teenage boy who was currently tied to a chair unconscious were three figures and a fourth was sitting in front of a computer. "Here's his wallet, Sable. Who do you guys think this is Spider-man or Kitsune?"

Stepping into the light a tall baldheaded man who was holding a hamburger made a quick suggestion. "It really doesn't matter. We should just videotape him and sell it. Do you know how **much **the recording would be worth?"

Grabbing the wallet from one of her acquaintances the woman named Sable started going through the wallet. "That's not the gig, Powell. We essentially kidnapped someone. And you want to tape it and hand it to the media?" Taking the I.D from the wallet the leader of the mercenaries noted his young age. "He's sixteen?"

"So any idea if he's Kitsune or Spider-man?"

Sable resisted the urge to face palm at her partner's ignorance. "Just check his costume."

The now named Powell looked at the burger in his hands sheepishly. "You didn't say bring the costume."

The urge to face palm was growing stronger. "I had to **say **bring the costume? Sable growled out.

After taking a carful bite of his burger, Powell managed to answer Sable with a mouthful of food. "I…guess it's somewhere in the back of the school where we nabbed the guy. I'll swing by and get it after I scarf my burger."

Shaking her head Sable turned to her two other partners who were finding out what they can by doing a name check on the computer. "Anything about Roxxon? Any relations? Relatives that work there?"

"Nope. No. None. Nothing." Answered Sable's female partner who had on a hat with a panda symbol on it and she wore a tight shirt that exposed a tone stomach and form fitting jeans.

Figuring it was useless to search the web Sable decided to get the answer straight from the source at hand. "Wake him up."

After getting hit with an unusual smell, Flash Thompson was slowly coming to, and once he fully gained a sense of awareness he was his head up and was welcomed to the sight of a beautiful woman. She had long silver hair and a silver jacket that she wore over her silver body suit that bore the symbol of a capitol T starting a her breast and going down to her crotch, on her hands she wore silver gloves and on her waist she had holster which held a nickel plated 9mm. Looking up at the woman Flash face was filled with pure confusion.

"Good morning, Kitsune or is it Spider-man? You were not an easy man to track down." Silver Sable said with her hands on her waist.

Looking up in fear Flash didn't know how to respond. "What…what did you call me?"

Waving of his confusion Sable continued. "Yes, yes…In the grueling process of locating you…we had no choice but to capture you without your mask. Sorry about that. I know you must be feeling distraught that we know your identity."

Barley comprehending the situation Flash stumbled with his words. "w-who are you?"

"You're not in trouble and we're not going to hurt you." Sable wanted to make that clear in case she had to deal with either a pissed off Kitsune or Spider-man. "We just need to talk to you. Actually the man who hired us wants to talk to you…And because of the fact that you're either swing around the city or leaping around it, this was the only way we could catch you."

"Spider-man? Kitsune? B-But I'm-I'm not anyone of them. My-my name is Flash Thompson. I go to high school.

Bending down in front of the confused teen the beautiful mercenary placed a comforting hand on his knee. "We know you got to high school and we know you're either Kitsune or Spider-man we just want to talk you and your partner."

Looking around panicky Flash tried to spot something that wasn't there. "Is this a joke? Are you pranking me? I'm not Spider-man or Kitsune! What? Is this going to be on MTV?" Getting up Sable did a step back. "I-I go to high school." Tears were beginning to form in Flash's eyes. "I'm not…"

And now Sable was having some serious doubts. "Stand him up." Watching as one of her associates cut the rope from his hands Sable let the short haired blonde teen stand up. **Whack! **Sable crossed kick the teen so hard in the chin he flew out of his shoes and landed on back unconscious. "That. Is. Not. Kitsune. Or. Spider-Man.

**Midtown High School**

After finishing his work with Peter, Naruto decided to wonder the halls in an attempt to fight on his creeping boredom but out of nowhere Naruto found himself pressed against the lockers by a pissed off looking MJ. "Why in the hell didn't I sense you!?"

Answering his question with a demand MJ started to drag Naruto away. "Come with me!"

**Back with Silver Sable and her Wildpack**

"I dunno. I still think it could still be one of them."

"Did you not see the footage of Kitsune getting up from being hit by the Hulk!? And Spider-man is known for taking some lumps and getting right back in the game I really doubt one kick would put one of them down." Sable said with confidence.

A man who appeared to be of Asian descent spoke up. "Just tell us what do you want us to do, Sable.

Looking back at the knocked out teenager Sable turned back to the man. "It's your mistake Chen. You and Powell. So you two handle it."

Not liking where this was going the other female member of the group spoke up. "It's just a kid."

"What do you want from me? This wasn't **my** mistake. I didn't do this."

Trying once more to change her boss's mind. "Sable. Come on."

But try as she will Sable would not change her mind. "Get rid of it, **now. **He's seen our faces. We'll have to leave the country again."

Palming her face and realization what was going to happened panda loving woman knew just how this was going to end. "I'm not going under the knife again. Not like after that Latveria thing." Right while the group of four was discussing the fate of Flash Thompson said scared teenager suddenly bone rushed the entire group and knocked them all down before making a bee-line for the door.

Once they untangled themselves from each other Sable and her crew ran outside to discover that there was no trace of their former captive. "This. Isn't. Good."

**Midtown High School**

"Fuck that was scary!" Naruto said once he was finally able to escape the grasp of MJ who integrated him about Peter's new found happiness after their breakup. Naruto really felt bad for MJ that girl truly loved Peter and to hear him being in a new relationship really got to the poor girl. Walking out of the front doors of the school Naruto caught sight of a familiar head of white hair, grinning to himself Naruto pushed past the crowds to make it to the lovely dark skinned female. "Wow! A big time member of the X-men came out to see little ol' me."

Storm giggling slightly at Naruto pointed over at Kitty and Peter, who were walking away side by side. "Kitty guilted me into flying her over her and I thought it would also be nice to hang out with you."

"Well aren't I the lucky fox."

**An hour later**

"I mean I know that Captain America is just doing his job, but does he has to be an asshole about it? The only reason I don't really lash out at the guy is because I do respect him, after all he is Captain America, and you can't help but respect a guy who earned a name like that." Naruto said while he rested his head in the lap of Storm who was currently running a hand through his blonde locks as they both relaxed on a blanket placed on ground of a skyscraper's rooftop.

Feeling his surprisingly soft hair Storm gave him her best opinion on the situation. "What are you exactly afraid of when it comes to shield? I know that Nick Fury can seem kind of underhanded but if Professor Xavier seems to place his trust in him the guy can't be all that bad."

"Ugh I was raised to resemble something of a ninja, so the idea of someone working in the shadows shouldn't be so off putting to me, but I just don't like how he goes about dealing with me. First the guy breaks into my house and then basically tells me 'know my place' and then the guy picks and chooses his battles. I really don't like the idea of ignoring one problem because its small fries to you guys, with all that equipment and resources shield has they could've had a guy like Wilson Fisk locked up before he even thought of jaywalking." Shield was a necessity Naruto knew that, especially with superpowered dictators like running around, but they still didn't have to treat anybody who could lift a car over their head as if they were a threat to national security.

"You know Naruto the X-men are a superpowered group in we don't catch that much flank from Fury or the U.S government, and that's because we came out and made peace with them. Maybe you should just go to shield headquarters and talk to Fury yourself and maybe some middle ground can be found. I mean after all if you keep antagonizing the leader of a superpowered squad it would be only a matter of time before you get scooped up. In fact I'm surprised that they didn't grab you right after your fight with the Hulk."

"You know Ororo you're right. I probably should-**Back in black-** grabbing his cellphone from his pocket Naruto gave Storm a quick smile. "Tony got me into AC/DC. Hello?"

"_Naruto it's me Peter."_

Hearing the franticness of Peter's voice made Naruto raise an eyebrow which in turned made Storm sit Naruto up for she could hear the conversation. "Uh sup Peter. What's the problem now, some guy named the two tonic tool shed is wrecking downtown?"

"_What's the name again? Wait never mind. Flash just got kidnapped because someone thought he was one of us."_

"What!? How in the hell did that happened!?" That was not the call Naruto was expecting from his brother at arms(webs) "How in the hell could someone mistake Flash for" Putting on a noble looking face which made Storm laugh at his behavior Naruto spoke in a regal voice. "Me.! I mean come on; do you really think I could just be kidnapped by anyone? I can barely contain all my awesomeness myself!"

"_The school is going to be surrounded by reporters tomorrow. As if I really need one more string to connect me to Spider-man."_

Laying his head back in Storm's lap Naruto was adamant to brush this problem aside. "Don't worry about it Peter, just give me your costume tomorrow and I'll seal it away just in case and we'll also have to avoid going to school via superhero express, we'll be cool bro."

"_I hope you're right Naruto."_

Feeling Storm's hands return to his Naruto was brought back to his state of relaxation. "What could possibly wrong."

**The next day**

Looking at the sea of reporters Naruto was punched in the arm by his wall crawling friend. "What could possibly go wrong? How about ever media outlet in the state of New York all descending down on our school?" Peter said in an angry whisper.

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto still saw the light of the situation. "Come on they'll never be able to find our costume sealed inside my tattoo. Our only true problem is finding the assholes who are trying to kidnap one of us. Still can't believe they thought it would be just an easy snatch in grab with us…"

**Later that day**

After Peter got some advice from Kitty he called up his foxy buddy with the idea of taking the fight to the guys that tried to kidnap them, after paying Flash a terrify visit Naruto and Peter got the location of where exactly Flash was taken. Standing on the rooftop that over looked the back of their school Kitsune and Spider-man swept the area looking for clues. "Anything Spidey?"

"Nope." And once Peter felt that familiar tingle at the back of his neck he reached up to grab a stungun's string. "I stand corrected."

Jumping up Naruto caught sight of a man preparing what looked like a net launcher. Bouncing off a wall Naruto used a burst of gravity to negate the net that was flying towards him. "These are the guys that tried to capture us!?"

Currently in hand to hand combat with a woman wearing a panda hat Spidey speculated on their wannabe kidnappers. "I know right! If they wanted to catch us they could have hired the belligerent bug zapper."

"Or the tenacious terror turtle!"

After Spider-man made a wall of web him and Kitsune dumped the two gung-ho men and the brass knuckle wearing woman into the giant man sized webbing. Looking at his leather coat wearing partner Spidey just had to comment on how easy this fight was. "Wow, this was weak. Do people really think so lowly of us?" Turning his attention to the three mercenaries that was caught in his web Spidey began the questioning. "Now, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"They were just following orders…" Turning around the two teenage vigilantes caught sight of the leader. *Whistle* after punching Kitsune in the arm Spidey listened to what she had to say. "There's a certain someone who has paid us a lot of money to bring both of you two to them. That's all. Nothing personal. And we're not trying to hurt you."

Looking at the Silver clad women for a couple of seconds the two costumed heroes huddled together, once they pulled apart Kitsune stepped forward after clearing his throat. *Ahem* "Spidey. Thwip her."

**THWIP! **Covering Silver Sable from the chest to toe in webbing Peter looked at the whole collected group in shame. "You guys suck. Entirely." Kitsune shook his head in agreement. "I mean, there is not one area of this whole thing you tried here that you don't suck at."

"Her hair is nice."

"Point taken Kitsune. Hair care **that **you seem to have down. But the other stuff with the kidnapping and the ambush you sprung on me and my fox friend…you **totally **embarrassed yourself."

Naruto letting Peter get all the low blows in spoke up. "You know if you really wanted to lure two big time superheroes like us into a trap…maybe you should show up in a bikini. That'll really get my guard lowered. Because seriously if you just try and snatch up some heroes straight from the street more than likely you'll fail."

"You should…**maybe **you should be fighting someone along the lines of Ant Man. **That's **the level you're at." Spidey said while reaching into Sable's pocket grabbing her cell phone. "And now, to top it all off, I am going to use your own cell phone to call the police and have you thrown in 'in stupid people jail' where you will sit with Omega Red for the rest of your life."

"We're not here to kill you." Sable said with assurance.

Naruto rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Oh yeah and we really care."

"We're not trying to hurt either of you. We were hired to find and bring one or both of you to our employer."

Looking up from the phone Spidey inquired about who hired them. "Is your employer…Megan Fox?"

"No."

Leaning an elbow on Peter's shoulder Naruto made a guess. "Kim Kardashian?"

"No."

"Spidey call the cops."

Right before Peter pressed the talk button his Spider-sense went off. Looking around while Naruto still had an elbow on his shoulder Peter shrugged it off in pressed the talk button. "AAAG!"

A large burst of electricity went travelling through both of the heroes. **(A/N I feel I have to make this clear while Naruto subconsciously blocks out telepaths he would actually have to go through the motions to absorb any outside force, but Naruto can't absorb anything that manmade like a laser beam from a laser gun, whatever he absorbs has to be made with a internal power) **Once the shock dissipated the two heroes laid on the ground unconscious.

_Once upon a time…_

_There was a little girl named Silver._

_She was a very girl._

_Some say it's because her father was never home to give a little girl the love she needed._

_Some say it's because her mommy drank a lot and was mean to Silver for no apparent reason._

_Either way, Silver had a lot of anger and she took it out on just about anyone she could get her hands on._

_When Silver was older, a big, bald man came to her house and told her that her father was sick and on his deathbed._

_And his dying wish was to see his only daughter._

_Silver went to see her sick father even though she was still really, really angry at him for never coming home._

_But when Silver saw her father lying there at death's door…_

_She was instantly overwhelmed by a need to help her father._

_To save her father._

_But it was too late._

_Before her father died, he told Silver why he was never home for her._

_Daddy was a Nazi hunter._

_He dedicated his life to tracking down war criminals who had tried to sneak away from their crimes._

_They were hiding everywhere._

_From the jungles of Brazil to the streets of Europe to the heartland of the United States._

_He told young Silver that Nazis had killed his father and that he didn't think it was fair that just because a man had a lot of money he should be able to hide from things he had done._

_Daddy said this was so important to him that he had to do it even though it meant being away from his beautiful daughter, who he loved more than anything._

_She heard her daddy whisper to the angles that he didn't want to leave yet._

_That he wanted to teach his daughter everything he knew. _

_But the angles didn't listen and they took daddy away._

_Silver watched her father die._

_She held his hand as it turned cold._

_Silver turned to her father's friends and said: "Teach me everything my daddy taught you."_

"_Teach me how to find men who don't want to be found."_

"_Teach me how to be my father's daughter."_

_The men said: "Sometimes you have to take jobs just for money…"_

"_To pay for the work that means the most to you."_

_Silver said: "I don't care."_

"_I'll do whatever it takes to do my father's work."_

"_Just teach me how to do it."_

"_Teach me how to find men who don't want to be found."_

" , Kitsune and Spider-man…"

Covering his mouth in shock Roxxon was a fairly unassuming man, slick black hair, chubby, and looked to be scared of his own shadow. "I know him. The blonde…"

Looking at the knocked out and unmasked Kitsune, Sable wasn't surprised. "Yes. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, it was quite surprising to find out the heir of a multibillion dollar company would be jumping around the rooftops of New York."

Roxxon moved closer to get a look at the unconscious Kitsune. "I just talked to his father not three days ago about a shipment of medication." Looking back at Sable Roxxon found his courage. "Okay. Okay. Wake them both up." Watching as the smelling salt was waved under their noses, Roxxon stood in front of the two teens that were being restrained by handcuffs made specifically for superpowered individuals. "Kitsune, Spider-man?"

Looking back at each other and noted that they were unmasked and then they turned to Silver Sable and her Wildpack. "Fuck…" they both said simultaneously.

Looking at directly at Naruto the cubby business man tried to get some answers out of him. "Why are you protecting me?"

Being pulled from his internal debate of mule kicking Roxxon in the face Naruto looked at the man in confusion. "What?"

"You and you teammate!" Roxxon pointed to Peter. "You two have saved my company and my employees on numerous occasions. Did your father ask you to do this?"

"I'll tell you once dude bring my family into your problems and you will wish that me and Spidey never saved you life in the first placed." Naruto ground out through gritted teeth and a **Rinnegan **powered glare.

Getting scared at the intimidating look Naruto gave him; Roxxon tried his luck with Spider-man. "Can you please tell me why you two have gone through such lengths to save me."

"What?"

Scrambling to prove his point Roxxon grabbed a tablet that held a recording of the fight Naruto and Peter had against Omega Red. **"KFC!?"**

"**At any participating location!"**

"Why, Why are you protecting me who hired you two!? What's is that blonde boy's father?" Roxxon was getting desperate ever since his father died this reasonability of running a company was pushed upon him, and with the company came people trying to kill him for whatever reason. Seeing the two heroes look at him with bad intentions Roxxon tried his luck with Sable. "Can you run their prints? Maybe we can find something on them."

"Run'em." Watching Powell grab the finger print scanner Sable ensured Roxxon this will help find out who their with. "This thing is a Starktech 535spyscan, if this can't find out who does to are connected two nothing will."

Once the scanner was placed against his hand Naruto had to hide a grin. A couple of years ago when Naruto was visiting Tony he used to sneak and swipe some cookies out of Tony's secret snack stash and blamed it on which ever girl who happened to be in visiting, in Tony's quest to catch Naruto in the act he entered Naruto's finger print into his personal files. So Naruto was sure that this little try to find something about him would heap down a whole lot of unwanted attention. Looking over to his side Naruto meet Peter's eyes and gave him a small nod.

**The Triskelion**

"Um, Colonel Fury?"

Appearing on a giant monitor above the surveillance center of the Triskelion was Nick Fury himself. "I'm busy."

"Sorry to bother you, but we have someone trying to run an unauthorized fingerprint scan."

Putting on his war face Fury gave the man his full attention. "Whose prints?"

"The high level alert went off for a Naruto Uzumaki. Colonel why do we have him in the-Before he could finish he was grabbed by the man who sat next to him.

"Are you crazy?"

Ignoring being questioned by one of his underling Fury started giving orders. "Triangulate the location and send a stealth recon team. I want an on-site report. But do not engage."

**Back with Naruto and Peter**

"Uh, Sable."

"What is it Chen?"

"Um…we're being triangulated."

Moving fast Sable grabbed the scan and threw it against the ground smashing it to pieces. "Wild pack move!"

Looking at how Sable and her crew was preparing to leave Roxxon was starting to panic. "What!? What's happening!?"

Turning to Roxxon the silver wearing mercenary would at least give him an explanation. "What happened? We were behaving like fucking armatures, that's what happened!"

"What do you mean!?" Roxxon said still confused on the situation.

"That Naruto kid's family is known for being close to Tony Stark you know Tony Stark of the **Ultimates! **This place his burnt Shield is going to be here in five minutes."

Roxxon whole world just came crashing down. "What…what we going to do?"

Before Sable could tell him how this was going to end a newly masked Kitsune rushed right between them. "Get down you assholes!" looking out of the window everyone saw the sight of a metallic looking ball fly towards them. Moving fast Naruto tried to stop the obvious explosive from hitting the glass.

_Once upon a time there was a boy named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

_Naruto was born a very happy child._

_Some say it was because he was so rich._

_Some say because he knew that he would never have to struggle a day in his life._

_Little did they know Naruto was born with the responsibilities of God._

_When Naruto was just old enough to walk his parents trained him in the art of the shinobi._

_All of Naruto's childhood was filled with getting pushed down and standing back._

_Because of the overwhelming importance their child was going to play in the world Naruto's parents taught him to never to turn a blind eye on the evils of man._

_Moving to New York Naruto meet a new friend named Peter Parker._

_And before their friendship could truly begin Peter taught Naruto very valuable lesson._

_That with great power there must also come great responsibility. _

_And with the eyes of a God Naruto has a hell of a lot of responsibility._

_And so Naruto put on his Kitsune costume every day, instead of staying home with his girlfriend who has just recently became a supermodel._

_So no matter what happened if someone needed help he would help them._

_Even if the assholes kidnapped him and his friend._

_Man his girlfriend has a nice ass._

"**Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the omnipresent God)!" **Naruto tried his best to stop the grenade with a blast of gravity, but the moment Naruto's invisible force hit it the explosive blew up at the slightest hint of resistance. **BOOOOOM! **Luckily for everyone in Roxxon's office Naruto's attack kept everyone safe. "One of your friends? Because it sure in the hell wasn't Shield."

Breaking out of his cuffs Peter grabbed his mask and web-shooters and walked next to Naruto. "No doubt someone Is still trying to kill that jerk, and now we have to save the guy that got us kidnapped."

Pulling his hood up to hide his blonde hair Naruto looked for where the explosion could've came from. "No rest for the wicked Spidey….There!" After pointing out a figure of a person who was somehow hovering in the air Naruto jumped forward followed by his web swinging friend. Opening both his arms wide Naruto attempted to tackle the man straight out of the air. "I got'em! I got'em! I-Don't!" Missing the catch when the man reallocated himself in mid-air Naruto quickly threw his body around as he was falling to get a good look at his target. It was a skinny baldheaded man wore a green skin tight suit that large, sharp, metal wings attached to a metal looking backpack on the man's back. Much to Naruto's relief he got a quick glimpse at Peter clocking the man upside the head, before he was forced to adjust himself before he landed back first in the middle of the street.

**At the Triskelion**

"Seems like Spider-man in my wayward little bro have found themselves a new little battle. This should be a cake walk between the two of them." Tony said with absolute confidences.

Staring at the winged bald man on the monitor Nick Fury knew that he could just let this one play out as is.

**Back with Kitsune and Spider-man**

"**Banshou Ten'in (Heavenly attraction of all creation)!" **Pulling the green dressed man towards him Naruto meet the man halfway. **"Rasengan!" **shoving the blue sphere forward Naruto watched as the flying grenadier go hurling into a web that Spidey set up in preparation.

Looking out the window in fear Roxxon just hoped that two heroes wouldn't turn their attention to him, just when he was trying to figure out what he would do he suddenly felt the vibration of his cell phone. "Hello?"

Two rooftops away from the action stood a woman who was completely transparent to the world. "Sir, I'm picking up a transmission off Roxxon." Getting the word from her boss the invisible agent bugged the call for her and her superiors could listen in.

"_You really are a dumb shit Roxxon." _The voice said with obvious amusement. _"People say that about yo, but man is it really true."_

"Who is this?" Roxxon asked. This day was just getting worse and worse for the terrified CEO.

"_You really have no clue do you? You are without a clue."_

"I-I don't understand."

"_Of course you don't. You don't understand__** anything!"**_The voice that was once barley holding back it's laughter was now growling its words out through gritted teeth. _"You don't even know what you really do for a living! Let alone what your company does or what your name means! You're a puppet. A __**puppet! **__With no puppeteer! Who doesn't even __**know **__he's a puppet."_

**At the Triskelion**

"Tony."

"Yeah boss?"

"Suit up. We're going to Jersey."

"I can't say the location motivates me."

**Jersey at a hidden location**

**FABOOM!** Stepping through a hole made his repulser beams Ironman greeted the shocked scientist. "Good morning." Coming in behind Tony was a group of well armed Shield agents and Nick Fury.

"Damn. I thought I bounced the trace."

Walking towards the man in the white lab coat Fury looked around in saw all of the inventions that lay around the room. "Yeah, like we don't know how to work past that. So you're an inventor?"

"I tinker."

Raising a finger to silence the man Fury touched his ear piece. "Hold on…You got him in custody? Make sure the bird costume."

Trying to get a side note in the Ticker corrected Fury. "Vulture. It's supposed to be a Vulture."

"Make sure it's not booby-trapped before you try and remove it."

"It's not."

Returning his attention to the mad inventor Fury gave him a breakdown on what he knew. "Elijah Stern. You worked R and D for Roxxon and he fired you, so…you had a temper tantrum."

Looking ashamed the now named Elijah said what he believed to be every criminal's magic words. "I-I need a lawyer."

"You need massive amounts of therapy, you deluded idiot."

"He fired me after I gave him the future! I **gave **it to him! I figured out how to use vibranium as a power source! I sent him in the prospects and they shut down my department. **Downsized **me! On the birth of a new technological millennium. Roxxon's a fool. A truly dumb fool. The future of the world is in the hands of fools. He screwed me. So I screwed him **back. **And I did it spectacularly well. I bet he leaves the country. I bet he leaves the country. I bet he kills himself with pills."

Meeting eye to eyes with the Tinker, Nick Fury leaned in towards the short scientist. "You have two choices Tinker…You work for me til I say you're done. You live under lock and key until I say you've served your time. You see a shrink that I send you to."

"Or…?"

"I shoot you for trying to escape and take all your toys anyhow."

Doing his best to meet Fury's war harden face Tinker submitted in less than three seconds. "Okay. Let's do the first thing."

Looking over to the side Fury saw something that really caught his eye. "Hey what's that over there?"

Following Fury's eye Tinker saw what he was referring to. "Oh, that? I call that the Slayer."

"What does it slay?"

"What do you got?"

"Nice."

**Stark Towers/Naruto and Emma's apartment**

Walking towards his and Emma's bedroom Naruto just allowed his clothes to fall off his body in the hallway. Walking through the door Naruto plopped on bed without a care in the world.

Feeling the shift of the bed Emma's eyes fluttered opened. "Naruto? I thought you and Peter was going to fight the guys that failed to kidnap you two."

"….We got kidnapped." Ignoring her laughter Naruto closed his eyes for the night.

**A couple of weeks later**

"Isn't that-?" Naruto fully clad in his Kitsune outfit began jumping towards what look like the X-jet, after a few leaps Naruto made it to the top of the hovering jet and climbed into the jet just find out he wasn't alone. "Peter?"

"Oh, sup Naruto. Kitty just went home about an hour ago but the jet just suddenly returned." Peter said while he was searching for any signs of life. "Maybe the robot plane has a glitch."

PSSSSSH! Suddenly before either of the two heroes could react the plane doors shut in the jet took off in a burst of speed. Both the heroes managed to keep their balance via chakra and spider-stick'em powers. "Uhh, Peter you think you stop this thing!?"

Looking at highly advanced cockpit Peter turned back to his blonde friend. "I'm smart, but I'm not that smart." Walking over to the window Peter looked as they rapidly past clouds. "Okay. Looks like we're visiting the X-men. Or hurtling into the sun."

"Thanks for the thought Peter."

**Twenty minutes later**

The flight was incredibly brief and brought the two costumed heroes straight to Xavier's School of the Gifted.

"Hello? Hello Kitty?"

"And now I know what to get you for Christmas Peter." Naruto said while chucking in a bit.

As the duo walked towards the school the doors opened to revel Kitty, who had her hands behind her back. "Yo! Your plane's broken or something me and Kitsune here just got flown here out of…Whoa, spidey-senses are going off is Wolverine here?" Once Naruto and Peter made it close to Kitty she out of nowhere pulled out two stun gloves and hit both of the heroes in the stomach.

Right before Naruto blacked out he could make out a red and black mask. "Faaaaaaar out…It's Kitsune and Spider-man! There's something we didn't expected to get today. Bonus."

**Two hours later**

Eyes slowly opening Naruto was able to get a quick look around. It was all of the X-men plus Spider-man all unconscious being held by shackles and according to the sound they were in a chopper. Naruto immediately went to break his restraints, but his movement was noticed. "Stay down boy!" Naruto was hit with another blast volts, but instead of being unprepared this time Naruto was able to stay conscious.

"Who taught you how to punch…your husband?" **(A/N no offense to any homosexuals, I don't tolerate them I accept them. I still don't do yoai though.)**

"How do you like this then!" Naruto was once more hit with the stun gloves.

That one actually rattled Naruto but he stayed strong. "Toughing up Suzy."

"Full power it is then." **ZACCKLEE! **That got him.

"I really want to take off his and Spider-man's mask."

"I told you masks mean something respect the mask."

**Thirty minutes later**

Once Naruto came to he was greeted with the sight of a red and black mask and a set of white eyes that peered out at him. "Kitsune? Saw your fight against the Hulk good stuff." Looking over to one of his partners the Red and black man gave him simple orders. "Toss him off."

"YOU ASSFACES!" Being pushed out of a helicopter at hundreds of feet in the air was not really way to wake up for Naruto, and to make matters worse his hands were bound behind. Activating his **Asura Path **Naruto transformed his hands into his gauntlets and broke free of the shackles, once he was free Naruto aimed both his open palms to the fast approaching ground and focused chakra into his hands, making them exhale a stream of concentrated chakra that he used to slow his descent. Once Naruto landed he looked as his own hands in amazement. "Ha! I hope Tony doesn't have that trademark."

"**RRRRRAAAAAAGGGH!" **Rushing Kitsune was a giant cyborg looking man whose only visible flesh was that of his face, his hands were replaced with twin buzz saws and he was on a bee-line towards the hooded hero.

Giving the man a brief glance Naruto brought up his right gauntlet and released a chakra blast. "Man that's awesome." **FWASH! **Seeing a giant red beam shoot into the sky grabbed spiky haired hero's attention. "Well let's go to that." Naruto had absolutely no problem navigating through the lush jungle environment; often in his childhood his mom would leave him in the middle of the rain forest to teach him survival skills. Reaching the place where the red beam came from Naruto came across the sight of Spider-man, Cyclops and Colossus fighting another cyborg looking man, but the difference was instead of having legs this cyborg had a serpentine looking body with two laser cannons replacing his hands, blasting at the two X-men and Spidey.

"I'm the breakthrough star, babe! I'm the **Bonebreake**r and I am here to **break **some **bones!" **Firing twin blast, the cyborg snake-man hybrid watched as one hit Colossus and Spider-man and Cyclops dodge the other. "**This **is what I want! I want to kill you and I want everyone to see me do it."

Hearing his hateful talk Naruto felt that he wouldn't be satisfied with a chakra blast and so he was beginning to form a **Rasengan **in his hand just for the fact that he would have to get up close and personal. But before he could even begin the rotating process the robotic man was hit by a bolt of lightning. Looking up Naruto saw Storm slowly hovering down. "Oh, you beautiful goddess of the weather." Naruto said while getting a hug from Ororo. "You got any idea where we are right now."

"Yes I do. Take look." Letting everyone gather around her Storm produced a wind tunnel to carry the two New York Heroes, and the two X-men over the tall trees.

Once Cyclops scanned took in the area he recognized where they were. "**Krakoa! **They brought us all the way to Krakoa!?"

"Krakoa? Is that off the coast of Long Island?" Spider-man asked desperately.

"No it's off the coast of Genosha in the South Pacific." Cyclops said with anger flowing out into his voice.

"Okay, now I'm going to cry."

But before Peter could start bawling Colossus spotted two incoming helicopters. "Storm drop the wind tunnel now!" The metal Russian yelled as the helicopters opened fire upon them.

Once they all hit the jungle grounds one of the helicopters that was gunning for them suddenly spun out of control crashing into the ground. Storm put up a wall of wind to block any shrapnel from hitting her, while Naruto made a repulsion field around him, Peter and Scott took cover behind Colossus, who had no problem with the small flicks of metal flying from the wreck. But just before anyone could get comfortable a figure could be seen walking out of the wreckage.

Scott brought a hand to his visor. "Ready."

Storm gathered lightning in her hands. "Ready."

Colossus stood in a charging position. "Ready."

Kitsune began gathering chakra. "Ready."

Spider-man stood behind them. "Meh."

But walking from the wreckage was Shadow Cat without a scratch on her. "Kitty?" Peter said in shock. Once Kitty saw her Spider themed boyfriend she ran straight towards him for a hug.

"Okay, can anyone please tell me and Spidey just what the hell is going on!? I mean if we're here who's going to stop the Shocker from taking over New York!?" Naruto spoke with exasperation over the whole situation.

**BAMF!**

But before anyone could answer Kitsune in a puff of smoke appeared Nightcrawler holding the dismembered hand of a recently defeated foe. "It's payback time, it would seem."

"Kurt, you found us." Cyclops spoke with relief."

"The very big smoke signal vas a help." Kurt said referring to the helicopter crash. "I do believe we are the star of the show again."

"What show!?" Naruto and Peter yelled together.

But once more before anyone could answer three more members of the X-men showed up. Flying towards the group was Rouge and Angle, who was carrying an unconscious Jean Grey. "I found her hanging by a tree. I had no idea what to do." Once Angle landed he passed Jean to a worried Scott while Storm even though Naruto was fully dressed in his Kitsune outfit she could feel his uneasiness when he looked in Jean's direction. Storm ignored it for now.

Seeing Scott's distress Storm informed him of the best way to wake Jean up. "Sometimes it works to fill her mind. Her psychic powers make it hard for her to sleep."

"_JEAN?!" _Scott thought loudly.

"Everyone, Shh! OW!" Jean woke holding her head.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked still worried.

"No! What happened?" Jean asked looking around.

"We're back on Krakoa Island."

"Are you **kidding **me?!"

"**WHAT"S Krakoa Island?!" **The two New York heroes yelled.

Kitty step forward to tell the heroes. "It's a prison island for mutants. The nation of Genosha imprisons its mutants, sends them here and hunts and kills them for sport."

Peter couldn't believe his ears. "For Sport?" And where Storm once felt Naruto's uneasiness at being around Jean she could feel that being replaced with pure anger.

"They broadcast it on TV. We came here last month and stuck our noses in. The professor was way mad at us. He told us not to, and we did it anyhow." Kitty finished.

"We're on TV right now?" Peter asked still shocked.

"Maybe."

"Right now?"

"Maybe."

"They kidnapped you out of your home and now they're going to kill you on TV?" Peter asked still trying to get this straight.

"And you and Kitsune."

"Doesn't that sound rather inhuman?"

"**YES!" **All the X-men said at the same time, instead of Storm, who was starring at the back of a strangely silent Naruto.

"Well that's one way to look at it." Everyone turned to voice to see the red and black clad man who led the kidnapping, and behind him was a small army of cybogntic enhanced men. "The other way to look at it is…you're sickening, unholy, genetic freaks who have no business being alive in the first place. Plus you animals are international mutant terrorist. We're doing the world a favor by putting you down and we're going to entertain millions of people while we do it. By the way the guys here call me **Deadpool. **You're about to find out why. So **Smile.** You're about to make television history."

**Krakoa Island broadcasting station**

Standing in a room filled with monitors of pictures of the X-men pervious battle was a short haired blonde man dressed in an expensive suit standing in front a team of camera men. "Hello. I'm Augustus Beezer. For **weeks **you've waited for this legendary broadcast to return. And that moment is now. As most of you know, we were unceremoniously ripped of the air by the notorious American mutant terrorists **who **call themselves the X-men…These mutant criminal teenagers illegally infiltrated our broadcast and shut down our show…The only show in the **world **where dangerous, convicted mutant criminals are hunted in **destroyed** like the **animals **they are…All done right here for the world to see. But tables are now turned. The X-men have been brought here to face the music…it will be. Broadcasting live to dozens right thinking countries over the world. These most dangerous mutant criminals are about to pay the ultimate price for their crimes against humanity. We are back. We are live…**WELCOME…TO KRAKOA ISLAND!"**

**Done and done. No…let's keep going.**

**Back with Naruto and everyone**

"You're about to make television history." On that line Naruto rushed forward wordlessly, taking off before any parties moved from their spot. Jumping into a horde of robotic looking men Naruto casted the first stone **"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly subjugation of the omnipresent God)!" **Blasting back anyone who was around him, his next move was to transform his hands into his Tony Stark influenced gauntlets and shot off some random chakra blast at anyone who dared get in his line of sight. Rolling out of the way a incoming downward strike from a wrecking ball like appendage, Naruto charged up a **Rasengan **and rushed the eight foot tall man, ducking under a laser blast the enraged Kitsune jumped towards the machine like man and pressed the compressed chakra ball into a metal covered chest. **"Rasengan!" **Sending the giant man flying into a group of men Naruto concentrated his chakra into his hands to produce his spike gauntlets, giving a punch to the gut to the nearest enemy, Naruto grabbed the man by his arm and maneuvered him to take a blast that was aimed for his porcelain covered face, feeling the push from the blast Naruto threw his human shield forward, once Naruto saw giant man collide with a group of oncoming hostiles Naruto ran up the man's back with two **Rasengans **in hand, descending down on two targets Naruto ignored the stinging sensation in felt on his back as shoved the dual attacks forward. Felling another stinging sensation on his side Naruto brushed it off in pressed forward **"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly subjugation if the omnipresent God)!" **Pushing back another group of rushing enemies Naruto gritted his teeth and jumped back into the fray. Grabbing the metal covered head of one man Naruto slammed into on the ground, sensing someone behind him the fox themed hero swept out his foot, tripping anyone who could be standing behind him, once the man hit the ground Naruto dropped a elbow down on the back of his neck. Feeling the shift in the wind Naruto ducked under a punch and grabbed the offending arm and threw the man in a random direction. Looking around Naruto noticed that no one was longer rushing him had on, instead it seems they were preparing to all fire upon him, not feeling in fear Naruto scanned the area until he saw a familiar black and red figure, Naruto was preparing to trap Deadpool in a gravitational pull but before he could gather the right amount of chakra he was lifted off the grounds via someone grabbing the scruff of his jacket.

Looking up at who interrupted his battle Naruto saw that hit was Storm. Before Naruto could comment a huge explosion rung out. **FABOOM! **The ground zero for the blast was were Naruto once stood. Once the two escaped the blast that was aimed for them Storm set Naruto down. "What the hell was that!?" Ororo asked with a bit of anger in her voice. "You just charged into battle without waiting for anyone to join. You purposely got yourself surrounded by people who want nothing more than to kill you!"

Holding his side Naruto let his advanced healing factor kick in to undo the damage from the blast he suffered. "You should look for the others your powers are good for taking out large groups." Naruto said while trying to steer the conversation away from his crazy acts.

"No I refuse to leave you, you'll just put yourself into another brawl like the one before and ignore whatever damage you may take." Storm said outright refusing to leave Naruto to his own devices. "What's the deal with you anyway, you were never that aggressive before in your other fights."

"That hate filled speech got to me. The idea that someone would think its fine to persecute others because of differences really got to me."

Moving in close Storm put a hand on his chest in leaned in forward. "If you're trying to score points with me. Mission accomplished, but there are other things to be concerned with right now."

Feeling the pain fade Naruto and Ororo heard the sounds of fighting not far from them. Kitsune and Storm rushed forward with intent to help their friends. Blasting away anyone in his path Naruto made a beeline towards Deadpool, running towards the masked mutant hunter Naruto jumped up to deliver a dropkick to the chest of Deadpool, moving to the downed white eyed man Naruto grabbed his mask. "I wanna see the defeat in your eyes!" Ripping the mask off every X-men was shocked to see the face of Charles Xavier.

"Children run! Please, I beg of you…run…"

Narrowing his ringed eyes behind his eyes Naruto ignored the X-men exclaims of 'Professor' and head butted the man leaving a large crack in his fox themed mask. Right before Naruto could deliver another follow up move he was grabbed by colossus. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? Angle shouted at Naruto while he was being held back by Colossus.

"They have a shape shifter in their group!" Before anyone could react the fake Xavier pulled out a blaster and began firing a burst of shots at the group of heroes.

**Krakoa Island broadcasting station**

Instead of showing the normal host Augustus Breezer the camera cut to a large man dressed in a business suit, he had pale skin and his hair was fashioned into white dreadlocks. "Hello ladies and gentlemen my name is Mojo. What I am here to tell you is that this isn't just a television broadcast. This is a courtroom. This is a public execution. This is **man's **justice. I have dedicated **my **life to the punishment of mutants who break the law, and the X-men are the worst the world has ever seen." The camera widen to revel a shackled and beating Xavier who was wearing a special collar around his neck to cancel out his powers and the worst part was that his eyes were being forced opened to watch his X-men fight for their lives. His punishment is poetic and just. He will be forced to watch the decimation of his dream. And after **that…**he will be lobotomized on the air. His powerful mutant mind turned to jelly. A **reminder **to all those mutants who would raise themselves above the laws of mankind. Tonight you will see the physical destruction of the X-men and the final moments of Charles Xavier's twisted dreams."

**Back with Naruto and the rest**

Standing on a branch to get a good look at a giant mansion in the distance was Kitsune trying to calculate the distance. Floating next to Naruto was Storm who he was currently talking to. "If it wasn't too dangerous I swear that I would turn this whole entire island into a giant ball of-**FABOOM!**

Right before Naruto could finish he was blasted be sniper rifle and fell to the ground. Storm glanced down at Naruto then in the direction the blast came from. "Storm?" Colossus asked when he noticed the look on her face.

The entire sky was being filled with black clouds the sound of thunder was heard and lightning could be seen covering Storm's entire frame and her eyes were pure white without the smallest hint of a retina. Storm took off in a streak of lightning heading towards of Deadpool and his band with lightning filled hands. Storm sent blast of lightning flying towards anyone she saw and who she didn't personally hit with lightning a stray bolt would come down from the sky and strike whoever thought they could escape her warpath. Her eyes produced an ominous glow as she sought out her true target, looking around the wreckage Storm couldn't identify the red and black dressed man. Scanning the area while floating a few feet above the ground The African weather witch felt a blast trying to penetrate the lightning shield that was forming around her. Turning to the source of the blast she saw Deadpool still with holding the blaster that did nothing but annoy her. With a snap of her fingers a bolt struck Deadpool straight on. "The goddess will show no mercy to your wicked soul." Storm said as she formed a wind tunnel under Deadpool that lifted him high into the sky.

Once Deadpool reached as far as the wind tunnel would take him he barreled towards the ground, the landing was not gentle. "Okay, no more fu-**Crack!**

Naruto appeared out of nowhere and managed to cold cut Deadpool with a spike gauntlet. "Come on sunshine!" Naruto would give Deadpool a couple of well placed blows before he pulled his mask off. "Give us a peak!"

Naruto and everyone else in line of sight of Deadpool's face were shocked with its monstrous appearance. His entire face looked like an extremely botched plastic surgery, his skeleton had a very thin layer of flesh attached that held random metal staplers dug inside of it, even a glimpse of brain was visible. Kicking Kitsune in his chest Deadpool showed his intense desire to kill all mutants. "I will win this! We gave up everything to destroy you animals. You don't have what it takes to win against this! We gave up everything to put you down!"

**Krakoa Island broadcast station**

The cameras cut to Augustus Breezer face. "I'm sorry to those at home you had to see that. As we explained earlier in show, the Reavers went though grueling surgical experiments to make themselves equal to the task of fighting super-powered mutant youth. As you can see' Wadey Wilson took it as far as a man can."

**Back to the battle**

Naruto managed to position himself in a position where all of the X-men and Spider-man was located behind him while Deadpool in his now named Reavers all stood on the opposite side of the battle field. **"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly subjugation of the omnipresent God)!" **What some would go onto to believe for years later, Naruto unleashed one of his most powerful repulsion burst of gravity that sent everyone and anything on the wrong side of Naruto flying miles away. The only thing left in Naruto's wake was a land stripped of any signs of life, no trees could be found, no bushes, not even a patch of grass. Turning to see amazed looks on faces of the X-men and Spider-man, Naruto walked past them all in the direction of the mansion.

**Krakoa Island broadcast station**

The last footage that was seen was Kitsune sending away Deadpool and his forces. "Okay, uh, maybe we should just-**Crash! **

Walking into the studio was Kitsune who had all sorts of rips and tears in his costume followed by Spider-man and the X-men who all looked equally battle scarred. "I really want to hurt all of you, but I'm afraid if I put you I just might really end you!" It didn't take long for Everyone to dismantle the studio, in the process of ripping and tearing the place apart Naruto grabbed Rouge's uncovered hand with his own uncovered hand in the process of moving out of the way a stray blast from some cameraman trying to fight off the mutants, what Naruto didn't noticed was the look Rouge gave him as he charged forward.

Once professor Xavier was found he thanked Naruto and Peter for helping even the odds of the entire fight, after ensuring that the professor was well everyone searching around for a way off the Island until Nightcrawler appeared in a puff of smoke proclaiming he found a jet.

**Thirty minutes later**

Sitting on the wing of the jet as it flew through the air was Naruto and Storm who was currently pressing themselves against each other and having no problem with air flow. "Naruto?"

"Yes Ororo-chan?"

Raising an eyebrow at suffix Storm continued on with her question. "I noticed when Jean first appeared; I sensed…uneasiness in you. Why?"

"I…didn't know you could sense others emotions."

"I can't but I somehow could feel yours."

Looking out at the vast ocean Naruto just told her the truth. "Some crazy cult wants me to get Jean pregnant." Feeling Storm push away from him Naruto looked her dead in the eyes. "But I told them to fuck off."

Snuggling back up to unmasked Naruto who was letting his blonde mane flow in the wind Storm thought back to how fierce he fought on their behalf. "You know that I have to properly thank you once we return home."

Naruto looked over to his white haired, dark skinned companion and grinned his foxy grin. "Why not here?" A electric slap upside the head was his answer.

**Done and done. For realz this time. Sorry it's so late a got to trophy hunting and couldn't stop. Ok the reason I allowed Emma to read Naruto's mind because I wanted him and her to share a unique bond compared to his other relationships, with Storm they connect because of their powers, with cat because of the on the field relationship, scarlet the emotional connection and the others I'll get to when they official join the harem. Oh yeah I got this awesome idea for a triple cross over how does this grab you guys Naruto, black lagoon, and assassins creed. Naruto is a member of the brother hood working to get rid of some templar influence of the city of Ronppor (Spelling) anyway what do you guys think and if you like it what should be his primary loadout no need to say hidden blades that's a given, but I'm talking about pistols SMGs Shotguns assault rifles and other. **

**Any question, ask them.**

**Any comments leave them.**

**Any suggestions suggest them.**

**Just please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I feel like a asshole since it took me this long to update…anyway I promise you this starting from now I will do my best to update a story weekly. The only reason I took so long to update was because I was searching for a beta but it was taking too long so I said fuck it and started writing again bit I'm not done with my search for a beat. Also any writers who are bored I got a couple of challenges for anyone who wants to give them a go. **

**Chapter 10: Clone wars…not star wars.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Ultimate anything, But I do own a ps3 Straightedgegunz is my name look me up it'll probably be one of the best places to get in touch with, but I do checkout my fanfiction PMs a couple times throughout the day so any message left will be replied to. **

**New York/At a Underground Mall/Food Court**

"Vampires?" Naruto repeated once Peter told him the story of how his weekend went. "You got bit by a vampire? Wow, I thought that my weekend sucked with Emma dragging me to an art gallery."

"You guys went to a art gallery!?" MJ exclaimed, turning to Peter she gave him a mock glare. "How come you never took me to an art gallery? And don't give me the superhero excuse, I see him fighting weirdoes in costumes on the news just as much as I see you."

But before Peter was able to steer the conversation in another direction a black haired teen approached the table the three friends sat at. When Naruto caught site of the guy he rolled his eyes when he recalled this was the same guy that had invited Emma to see his band perform a couple of weeks ago.

Naruto barely spared an extra glance at the guy but peter saw fit to offer the raven haired teen a friendly wave.

Seeing the gesture Mark just casually ignored it in favor of speaking with Mary Jane, "Is this the famous Peter Parker?"

Taking back at the question MJ wasn't all that quick to respond. "It-it is."

Mark spared Peter a glance that had 'Not impressed' written all over it, after his quick inspection of the guy that caused MJ to reject him Mark turned to leave. "Good for you. So, see ya."

"Dick."

"Naruto!" MJ exclaimed. "He really isn't that bad of guy." That statement brought a bit of tension to the table.

Seeing the awkwardness between his two friends Naruto decided to distance himself from the ensuing conversation. "Uhhh, there's like at least three double fudge stuffed brownies left, so I'm going to go fight to death for one of them." Getting up from the table Naruto made his way to towards the already gathering crowd of fudge craving teenagers.

Not sure how to start the conversation Peter took a shoot in the dark. "Who isn't that bad of a guy?"

Not daring to meet his eyes MJ looked away. "That's Mark Raxton. The Molten Man."

"Molten Man? Wow, now that's a bad costume." Peter said jokingly.

"His band. The Molten Man." MJ corrected.

"Something going on there?" Peter asked sounding as though the idea of it wasn't in the least bit a bother to him.

Before MJ answered Naruto staggered back to the table holding his ribs. "It's getting crazy out there, I'm more than sure I got gut checked by some ten year old girl with brass knuckles. But if they think I'm done, well I say sorry about your damn luck!" And on that note Naruto charged back into the ever growing crowd of people.

Once Naruto left the conversation went on as if their friend didn't just make claims of being punched in the stomach by a weaponized child. "We…well we went out." MJ said with only a slight pause.

"When?" Peter inquired.

MJ looked slightly taking back from that question. "What do you mean?"

"Forget it." Peter said in a low voice.

But MJ answered anyway. "When we broke up."

"I really shouldn't have asked I really don't think I want to hear it." Peter said while looking away

"Yeah." MJ replied.

Once more a uncomfortable silence came down on the two, at the same time the both looked over in hopes that Naruto would make his way over to the table, but a quick glance in their spiky haired friends direction would show he was busy being in a heated argument with a group of small children.

"**Nothing **happened!" MJ said suddenly.

"Okay." Peter said not all too sure how to reposed in this situation.

"I talked about you all night and ticked him off." MJ said with just a bit of panic in her bright green eyes.

"Uhhh…good?"

"Nice." MJ said sarcastically to Peter's response.

"No, I mean…"

"I know what you mean."

Scratching the back off his neck Peter figured if this is happing, he might as well get his question out now. "Have you gone out with anyone else?"

"Well the Human Torch and I are engaged."

Peter chuckled at that. "Ha! You wish."

"Actually I'm holding out for the Daredevil." Looking off into the distance MJ gained a unreadable look on her face. "NO. Everyone's pretty sure we're getting back together eventually. It's like I have a scarlet 'p' on my shirt."

"Very literary reference." Peter complemented.

"Thank you."

Seeing her problem was based on her small obsession with him, Peter made to apologize. "Sorry I'm standing in your way of whatever…"

"No' that's not what I mean." MJ corrected him.

"I know. I'm just guilt ridden by nature."

"No duh. So…How's what's her face?"

Looking at his blonde friend struggle to free himself from a brigade of small children, Peter attempted to avoid this talk all together. "Oh, let's not go there…"

Not letting him get off that easy MJ continued. "Haven't sent her skulking around school in a while."

"Yeah. She's grounded…kind of. Naruto has been out to their school a couple of times, but my means of getting around aren't as versatile as his so…No I haven't seen her in weeks. Oh, but she's a big fan of yours, let me tell you."

Looking at Peter with wide eyes MJ could not help but ask. "She doesn't trust you?"

Looking down Peter just mumbled out. "Honestly. She doesn't even know me."

MJ looked really surprised on the revelation, but before she could say anything she and Peter attention was drawn to their friend walk back to the table with not just one but two brownies in his hand. "HA! Victory is-**CRASH!**

Before Naruto could properly celebrate his victory a whole salad bar station came crashing through the ceiling right on the young Namikaze.

"NARUTO!?" MJ yelled as she begun to run towards her surly badly hurt friend, but before she could take two steps she was grabbed by her shoulder. Turning around she saw Peter's stern face. "What the hell Peter! Naruto needs help."

"Trust me MJ he'll walk it off! But you have to get somewhere safe. Someone with super powers is trashing the mall we'll take care of it but we need you safe."

Taking deep breaths MJ calmed herself down and made for the nearest exit while Peter went to go change.

**With Naruto**

Lifting the salad bar station of above his head was a fully dressed Kitsune who looked completely unscathed, and at his feet was the blonde that many thought was crushed by the hunk of metal that came descending down on him. Once the area was clear enough the fox masked hero dropped the food station and made his way towards the direction he say Spider-man swinging towards. It didn't take Kitsune long to meet up with Spider-man even though he was forced to run on the walls to avoid the crowds of panicking citizens. Reaching the culprit the two heroes made quick to send his attention towards them.

"Burger King isn't that damned good that you had to do all this to shorting the line!" Kitsune said.

"What'd ya expect? Once they introduced the sweet potato fries mass chaos was inevitable." Spider-man added.

Hearing the two voices the cause for the destruction turned to see who is bothering him. Once his looked in the fox and the spider direction he gave them both a full view of his outfit, he was covered head to toe in a metallic green and black body suit, his visor was see through but orange tinted, the back of the suit was more wide and had a long tail-like appendage sticking out that ended in a well sharpened point.

"Huh."

Before Peter or Naruto could even get one more wisecrack in the emerald dressed man began speaking in a very panicked voice. "I'm not falling for it! I'm not!" The man yelled as he focused all his attention directly on to Peter.

Peter raised an eyebrow behind his mask at his crazy(Then the usually) adversary. "Okay. Um…What aren't you falling for?" Peter asked still confused on how familiar this guy was with him.

"I-I-I-I know all your tricks! I'm so much smarter than you it's not even funny! I'm the scorpion! I'm better! I know that. So don't try and psyche me out with this bullshit trick. It's supposed to be right here!"

"Scorpion. I see. Hmmm… Well, seeing that you're smarter than me and all that…why don't you take note of the numbers advantage me and my foxy friend…"

"Yo."

"…Have over you and lie down and act like we just laid down a nice can of ass kicking on you…and then we can save everyone the trouble of it actually happing." Peter threaten to the long tailed individual.

"I know I was here!" Scorpion yelled, not at all intimidated by Spider-man or Kitsune's presence.

"Okay…Uh…Are you mad about a sale?" Peter asked still not understanding what's going on.

"**EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!" **Great NYPD once more adding more liabilities into the mix for the two teen heroes, when will they understand that a super powered battle is way beyond their abilities. But I guess when they took that oath they really meant it. **"On the ground! NOW!" **A full squadron of police officers surrounded the three altered humans in attempt to box them in. "This is Pullman at the Heights Mall. We have a 545, over!" The lead officer yelled into his walkie-talkie.

"**DIE!"** Scorpion yelled as he shot a sickly looking yellow substance in forms of multiple small globs at the policemen from a retractable wrist mounted launcher. Once it made contact with the officers it immediately started to attack any exposed flesh it could latch on to, easily eating away skin.

Spidey reacted fast to this situation and threw himself at the green armored man with intentions to stop him from doing any further harm to anyone else. "Stop it! St—**KRACK! **It would seem that the Scorpion reflexes were better than what Peter would guess them to be, and he also seems to have some augmented strength because the back hand he gave Peter sent the web-slinger flying off into a entire different section of the mall.

"You can't take this away from me!" Scorpion yelled out to Peter.

"That's fine with me!" Scorpion turned his head to discover Kitsune was not even two feet away from him with his fist already cocked back ready to deliver blow. "Cause I'll be more than happy to just kick your ass here!" Naruto said as he sent a haymaker across the armored face of the Scorpion, while noting that armor just isn't for looking fancy.

Once Scorpion hit one of the concert support beams the that were built all around the mall he instantly found himself being webbed to it while hanging upside down. "Please tell me that knocked some sense into that guy." Peter spoke already tired of this fight. Twas only a pipe dream cause the moment those words left Peter's mouth Scorpion freed himself with a swipe of his tail.

"NO! I was here! So I'm staying here!" Scorpion yelled as his tailed waved in a threaten gesture.

"God damn it Spidey! What do you make that stuff with yarn!?"

Before Peter could answer he and Naruto was forced to dodge some blast that came from the tip of Scorpion's tail. "No! You're not better than me! I'm the best! I know and you know and she knows!"

"SHUT UP!" looking up Scorpion saw Kitsune coming down from the ceiling with a foot extended in hopes of finishing this fight before a lucky hit is gotten. But in a surprising act Scorpion dodged with a very surprising feet of acrobatics one wouldn't think possible for someone with such a heavily armored suit. Once Naruto missed his target he watched as Spidey as attempted to catch the distraught guy of guard but was not as surprised as before when Scorpion used an impressive display of agility. Deciding the kid gloves were now off Naruto's baby blues shifted into a metallic purple under his mask. **"Banshou Ten'in (Heavenly attraction of all creation)!" **Once Scorpion was speeding towards him Naruto was begun forming the **Rasengan **in his right hand to ensure the end of this battle, but as Scorpion was heading towards Kitsune he maneuvered his tail to a position that allowed him to fire of a blast that not only forced Naruto to dissipate his **Rasengan, **but drop the **Banshou Ten'in (Heavenly attraction of all creation) **entirely.

Being from Kitsune's gravitational didn't mean the Scorpion was entirely in the clear because right before he was offered even one chance of catching his breath he was giving a right hook by Spidey. "Just go night-night!" Spidey was able to get a couple of more good hits in before the fact he was hitting an armored individual really start to wear on the bones in his fist.

It only took one brief hesitation on Spidey's part that allowed Scorpion to get a good punch in that sent the Wall-crawler flying. "Who are you masked mystery man?! Unveil yourself to the crowed! He said that! That's what he said!" Scorpion yelled as he looked in the direction he sent Spidey spiraling. But before he could follow after he was suddenly stopped dead in his tracks when some arms gripped him tight from behind and he suddenly found himself being German suplexed by Kitsune.

"Gonna knock the crazy outta you!" Kitsune yelled once Scorpion's body collided with ground, hearing the satisfy sound of Scorpion's head colliding with the same metal that was supposed to be offering him protection only encouraged Naruto to keep his arms wrapped securely around Scorpion in order to pick him up to deliver not just one more suplex but two others.

Fighting the dizziness he felt of having his head being tossed around like a marble in a bucket Scorpion gained some semblance of control in the fight when he wrapped he tail around Kitsune's waste. "You think that mask will protect you throughout all of your days!? The people will know!" Whatever Scorpion had planned for his captured enemy was ruined when Spider-man appeared with a nice two-piece combo across his face.

"You know I'm no doctor but…I think you may need a different medication." Peter said as his match of fisticuffs turned into a grappling match, that is until Kitsune appeared with a **Asura path** empowered fist.

"So I'll give you two of these in we'll see if your still conscious in the morning!" Naruto said as metal collided with metal until Scorpion's mask slowly started to break apart under the force of Naruto's fist.

Once the mask was fully rid of and Scorpion's face was fully exposed Naruto and Peter came face to face with a person with the exacted clone of Peter. "Who are you masked mystery man?! Unveil yourself to the crowd! He said that…"

"What the…"

"Fuck."

**The Baxter Building, home of the world famous Fantastic Four.**

After betting the mask off of Scorpion's face Naruto and Peter were both in a panic of what to do until Spider-man figured he wanted to keep this away from Fury there for the only plausible help for this situation would be Reed Richards. So the two heroes quickly took to the skies of New York with a knocked out Scorpion tow in order to make it too the Baxter Building in hopes that one of the smartest humans alive could gave even the smallest explanation of what's going on.

Throwing caution to the wind the two heroes (Spidey was holding Scorpion) landed on the window of what appeared to be the living room of the Fantastic Four, giving that a all four were gathered in the room sitting around a giant television set that was currently being used for video games, once the two heroes touched the glass window a alarm instantly sounded .

Looking at the two teens that were currently sticking to window outside of their building the three of the four members did not really know how to react. However, that was not the cause for Reed. "Quickly get of the windows!" Nevertheless, his shouts were too late because the volts were already flowing through the Kitsune and Spider-man. "Security override: Sinnott. Open rec room window three." That was all the two heard before they blacked out.

"Yo Webhead, Foxface!" Naruto and Peter was both awakened by the deep grisly voice of Ben Grimm a.k.a The Thing.

Rubbing his head Spidey was the first one to regain his ability of speech. "Sorry, sorry that was our bad…"

"You two don't understand you just can't touch this building." Reed Richards said in a lecturing tone. "We have the highest security system known to man on this-."

"Yeah we were kinda in a frenzy and didn't really expect electric windows." Naruto said as he shook off the after effects of being electrocuted.

Not really focused on the two dazed teens Sue Storm instead gave her attention to the still knocked out one dressed in green and black armor and had the appearance of someone who someone who just lost a fight. "What is this? What have you brought here."

Jonny Storm made a quick attempt to greet the two heroes but was ignored in favor of Spidey trying to tell the situation.

"This…guy was attacking the mall and Kitsune and me ended up beating him up and-."

"And ya brought him here?" Ben Grimm finished.

"Look we really need your help!" Naruto yelled out.

Looking over the unconscious teen Reed didn't really see why he was needed. "No offense. We aren't the police. We don't just drop off criminals that-."

"Look this is different." Naruto said trying to convince Reed. "This isn't just some guy with a costume."

Reed looked at Kitsune for a quick moment and decided it was probably worth helping the two heroes who do some much for others for nothing in return, and besides Ever since Kitsune as showed up Reed has always been fascinated with figuring out how his powers work. He already was aware that shield knew his identity and still allowed him to roam free so Reed knew that he wasn't a Mutant otherwise he'd be made to work with Xavier students, so there has to be high explanation for his powers that not only seems very seemlier to Sue's but more adaptable and powerful. It was one of the many mysteries he planned to unravel. "Okay I'll help."

"Can we trust you?" Naruto's tone was harsh and steel clad, something was going on with his friend and he was determined to make sure that his quest for help didn't come back to bite him like what happened with that lizard(Pun intended) Curt Conners.

Reed was taking back by the stern voice that Kitsune spoke with giving that they were asking for his help, but giving that he already agreed he figured it wouldn't hurt nothing to secure their confidence in him. "Yes, of course."

"Tell me who this is! I need to know who this is." Spidey spoke with a justifiably panic in his voice.

"We could run a blood test. We could put it in the computer." Reed said giving the easiest way to help identify someone who has no I.D or is even conscious to give answer any questions.

'_That could probably raise some alarms.'_ Peter thought recalling what happened when the Silver Sable ran his and Naruto's prints. "Can you do it without the…authorities knowing you're doing it."

"I think I can do that, if you need me to." Reed said not understanding what Spider-man really meant by that statement.

"Authorities?" Sue asked looking at the two costumed heroes.

"Fury." Sue and Reed both turned to Fox themed hero. "We wanna know if you could figure out what's the deal with this without Fury getting wind of what's going on."

"Oh." Reed said understanding instantly why they would want to avoid the attention of the harden super spy. "That I can do."

"Do it. Please." Spidey said.

Looking between the two heroes Johnny really wanted to get the smallest of idea of what the hell was going on. "Dudes, what's going on?"

Kitsune would be the one to respond. "We have no idea."

**Ten minutes later Baxter Building/Analyzing Lab**

"Peter Parker." Reed said as he looked at the data that popped up on his computer. "Ninety-four point two percent match?"

As reed looked over the abnormally Kitsune, Spider-man and the other three members of Four stood around a large machine filled with clear liquid that the Scorpion was currently submerged in. "His tail mechanism is grafted into his spinal cord." Sue explained to Johnny when he inquired about the tail.

"Uh, ew." Johnny said once he got a mental image of what that would look like. Naruto actually visibly shuddered when the concept invaded his mind.

"Oh my God!" Peter said getting more and more freaked out as sue explained the physical alterations that Scorpion went through.

"Ninety-four point two percent match?" Reed repeated.

"Let's wake him up." Sue suggested.

"He is the one with the answers." Reed added.

Looking at his bruised and batter state as a doctor Sue knew that it probably isn't a good idea to leave him be. "He might have a concussion. Maybe we should get my dad in here to-No!" Peter yelled out.

"No?" Reed asked behind his desk .

"Take Spidey words for it, nap time is what this guy needs." Naruto said.

"Wait a minute. Ninety-four point two percent?" Those words just reached Peter. "You said Ninety-four point two percent?"

"Yes." Reed answered.

"Ninety-four percent what?"

"It's a ninety-four percent DNA match. Which is odd. It's usually a match or it's not, but the specific to medical records of—Oh my God."

While Naruto was used to the concept of clones this subject was a bit beyond his chakra constructs.

Going over the data once more to be sure Reed finished going over his findings. "I got, yeah, here…Peter Parker. Caucsian. Around Seventeen years old. Not a mutant. Some genetic damge. Never seen that kind before. Hmmm? Maybe that's the percentage discrepancy or…"

"Okay listen to me…" Spider-man said interrupting Reed as he was learning enough to figure out that his life was already crazy before a he found himself cloned. Ripping off his mask with little to no care. "I'm Peter Parker. Me. So who is that and what is going on?"

Johnny suddenly snapped his finger as he remember Peter was one of the students that was with him when he went to the bonfire at the beach. "Hey I know you. We went to school together." Looking towards Kitsune Johnny went over any names he could remember. "So are you….Kenny?"

Naruto pulled his hood down and removed his mask with a twitch in his eye. "No. I saw hanging out with a mutant terrorist during the couple of days you went to our school."

Reed and Sue both widen their eyes when the caught a glance at Naruto. "I know. You were there when I was born. But I believe what's going on with Peter is far more interesting than who I am."

**The Triskelion**

Nick Fury was currently sitting at his desk looking over some secrete spy and future events he may have to pull the Ultimates into, the deadline to deal with Kitsune is quickly approaching and thanks to his new asset The Tinker, Putting the overpowered teen down no longer runs the big risk of splitting his team apart.

"General Fury, Reed Richards in on the secat line." Fury's secretary told the espionage master.

"Patch him to me." Once Fury heard the click that represented that Reed was on his line he immediately went to finish this conversation. "Dr. Richards. I haven't changed my mind about the Skrull initiative you—

"No, no I'm calling about something else. " Reed said interrupting Fury.

"Good."

"What's the government's take on human cloning experiments?" Reed low balled in.

"It's exactly what you see on TV." Fury said knowing Reed out of all people should be aware of this. "It's off-limits. No cloning. It's too controversial. Morally ambiguous."

"So no one we know is doing anything with cloning."

"Nope." Fury repeated.

"And no one over there at the Triskelion is doing any cloning?" Reed asked.

"And neither will you be if that's what you're really asking." Fury said with a dangerous tone.

"Oh no. **No. **I wasn't." Reed said with a disarming tone.

"I **mean** it, Doctor." Fury said with his still harden tone.

"Okay."

"You are technically army personal. You're a federal employee. You have to obey the law of the land." Fury said stressing that this conversation was getting old.

"I'm not cloning anything. I was um, on the can reading an article in Wired magazine and it just got me thinking."

"Well, thanks for intimate look into your bathroom habits." Fury said right before he hung up.

**Back at the Baxter Building**

"He's lying." Peter said once the conversation between Reed and fury was done.

"He is a liar." Naruto added.

"Actually boys, this time he's not." Seeing the skeptical looks on their faces Reed explained himself. "I have a virtual sensors reading body temperature and pulse rate fluctuations and it didn't budge once." Reed told the two.

"You can do that?" Spidey said amazed with the level of technology.

"With him you kind of **have **to."

"He's not lying?" Peter asked still remembering the dead ends and half-truths Fury always gave him.

"It wasn't he who made this clone of you and he doesn't know anyone who did." Reed ensured Peter.

Well now that Peter could rest easily on that front but that didn't make things any less crazy. "I should've never left my bed this…no five years ago."

**At a hidden lab**

Three figures sat in a darkened room and discussed the latest going events that just happened within the confines of their lab. "You seem…Calm for someone who just lost what he deems to be some of his 'most impressive' work." A slightly overweight man said while smoking a cigar.

"To be honest I have to say that look is starting to piss me off." Another man said while getting a light from the cigar smoking man.

Sitting at the end of the meeting table was the third occupant of the room who was completely hidden by the darkness of the room. His voice came out smooth and cocky. "While I have to say I'm very sadden by our recent losses, it would seem that the timing is just perfect as I needed some type of reason to field test or newest little experiment."

The other two men exploded with question.

"How and the hell did you pull it off!?"

"Where did you get the rest of the materials that was needed!?"

"Why and the hell wasn't we informed!?"

The third man didn't even bother to answer any questions, instead he snapped his fingers and from the shadows emerged a long blonde haired teenage girl wearing a purple bodysuit with a armored chest plate in a form fitting black leather jacket, at her hip she hung a white fox mask, but who could pay attention to that when her eyes was the most captivating thing about her.

Glaciers would be one way to describe the intense blue her eyes held, but who in the hell could care about the color of her eyes when the most glaring detail about her was the rings that surrounded her pupils. "What is it?" The girl basically growled out.

"As you are aware we had some recent break outs and…well we just can't let that slide."

"Alive or dead?"

"Either or. But to be honest I would prefer them alive."

"I'll kill'em all."

**Done and done. Sorry it's short but I promise next one will be back to at least 10k anyway I gotta go work on the Longest night. By the way I will be updating one story weekly.**

**Ok now for my challenges…also if you guys really like at least one story a lot I'll probably just write it myself.**

**Ok basically I got some stories ideas in my head but I'm just swamped seriously I've just been buried in paper work. Anyway the challenges I'm issuing are on a very surprising underrated paring in that pairing happens to be Naruto and female Sasuke fics. The fics I'm asking to be wrote are not harems but a strict Naruto and female Sasuke(Name is up to the writer) stories.**

**Challenge 1**

**Both parents alive, Younger sister holds the Kyuubi, No Uchiha clan slaughter, Family status your choice (I prefer happy family). Naruto and Sasuke first meeting does not go so well as Sasuke makes fun of his spiky red hair and Naruto does his best to attack her, eventually hatred turns into friendly rivalry, that turns into attractions and then love. The story follows the cannon but you'll of course have to adjust to changes.**

**Challenge 2**

**Naruto born a orphan, jailer of the Kyuubi, looked upon with disdain is told by a cute girl she would only be his friend if he proved himself worthy of befriending. Sasuke words encourage Naruto to take his academy years seriously and while being helped by her along the way, Once Sasuke family is killed Naruto shifts is attention not only to get stronger to become Hokage but to ensure that Sasuke isn't lost in her quest for vengeance.**

**Challenge 3**

**Uchiha Madra tricked the whole leaf village with a giant super elaborate Genjutsu of the Kyuubi. But it all back fired when he found himself sealed with in a child. Not letting this situation get the best of him he uses this situation to turn Naruto into his vengeance against the leaf. Naruto childhood isn't really that difficult as he uses the Sharingan he was gifted with to manipulate people. Naruto has the Tobi personality meaning that he would often speak in third person and wear a mask with orange swirls that he thinks is the coolest thing ever invented. He always refers to everyone with proper titles and even in the most serious situation he still acts child-like, he also thinks Jiraya is one of the coolest person around. He is also hailed as a prodigy, so much so that all clans wish him to join theirs. His appearance would be based on the best features of his father and Madra. This could be a good fic or a evil your choice. Naruto's relationship with Sasuke would be based on her mother encouraging their friendship at a early age and her father's wish to see them wed. The Uchiha clan is killed in this story.**

**So there's the challenges I hope that at least one story will get picked up. In my opinion I honestly believe that if Sasuke was made a girl I believe the cannon story would be so much better, but that's my opinion I'm more than sure it's meet with ample opposition, in to that I say to each there own. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N What is up my readers I just want to let you all know I appreciate you guys reading reviewing and adding my story into your favorites by the way I got new story if anyone is interested. Also big thing today I will be playing black ops 2 all day but my laptop is sitting right next to me on my fanfiction home page so I just want you guys to know if you want to I'll be taking question and chatting about the direction of this story and if anyone has a good enough silver tongue I might just take some ideas right off the spot. SO if anyone is interested you can PM me and we'll go from there.**

**Ok now onto the newest developments of the story the female Naruto clone who costume name will be vixen, no not like DC female hero Vixen, like the female fox. Ok does she has the Rinnegan? Yes she does. Is it on par with Naruto's? Ability wise no like Naruto she doesn't yet have all the paths yet and she also won't, the only paths I'm giving her are the Petra path: Absorption and Deva path: Gravity manipulation. Even though she doesn't potential to use all the paths like Naruto she will be able to use what she does have in ways Naruto never thought of. So this is where the ideas of Graken and The sin of justice come in. So how was Naruto's Dna acquired in order to make the clone? That'll be answered soon. How did the clone learn to mold chakra in use the Rinnegan? You are underestimating the powers of psychics in marvel.**

**Also warning this chapter will contain a lot of technical talk so I'm going to have to ask you to read carefully so you can get a full understating of what the hell is going on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel**

**Chapter 11: Attack of the clones**

**New York City/Manhattan/Naruto and Emma's apartment**

"Yeah, so in the middle of Mr. Fantastic talking to us about the clone Peter just bugged out in made a break for it." Naruto said while him and Emma sat across from each other at the kitchen table. "I mean I don't really blame him, after all it was a clone of him with tail that's been surgically grafted to his spin." Naruto shivered a bit on that. "If I was in his position I wouldn't know what to do."

"And you two have no idea who made the clone." Emma asked.

"At first we thought it was Fury but Mr. Fantastic ruled him out as a possible suspect." Naruto answered. "And before we could actually get into a serious brainstorming session, Peter took off, in fact I should call him to-**I got cat's eyes, nine lives! **Before Naruto could even reach into his pocket his cell phone already started to ring and looking at the caller I.D Naruto saw that it was Peter. "Huh speak of the spider…Hello Peter….calm down bro!...Wait, what!?...I'll be there in a few." Hanging up the phone Naruto arose from his sit and gave Emma a quick kiss on the lips. "Shit is getting extra weird Emma at the Parker's house I'll be back soon!" Naruto said while opting not to change into his full Kitsune gear, only grabbing his leather jacket Naruto pulled the hood up before he jumped out of the window heading towards Queen, all unaware of the feminine figure that stood on an adjacent building watching him leave.

Naruto was moving and he was moving fast. "No it can't be true, it gotta be some sorta trick." Naruto muttered to himself as he bounced off another building at high speeds with intent to make it to Queens as fast as possible. "And when I find out who's playing all these tricks I'm going to knock their teeth down their throat!"

It took Naruto a total of sixteen minutes to make it from Manhattan to Queens at the pace he was travelling. When Naruto finally made it the door of Peter's house he lowered his hood and knock on the door once the door open Naruto was made speechless, standing at the door was a man a man who looked just like Peter a man who looked just like that red monster he fought a couple of months ago. "You must be Naruto." The man said once he took in Naruto's features. "It's nice to my son got friends he could depend on."

"Son?" Naruto questioned, from what Peter told him of his parents they died in a plane crash when he was just a small boy. "But how?"

Smiling at the confused the man formally introduced himself. "Richard Parker, Peter's dad, and don't worry I know you I held you as a baby when I met your parents." Richard extended a hand out towards Naruto, who still in a daze at meeting a supposed dead man managed to shake his hand. "Why don't you come in, I hear you're a close friend of Peter, seeing how you too both are always out fighting super criminals."

Naruto, not knowing how to respond to that comment walked into the house in caught sight of something that put a falter in his step, sitting at the table was Gwen Stacy dressed in only a long blue-striped white t-shirt. "N-N-Naruto?" The girl stuttered once she saw his the spiky blonde.

"Gwen?" Getting up from the table she was sitting at Gwen made a bee-line towards Naruto a leaped into his arms for a hug, paying little mind to the arms around his neck Naruto turned to Peter with wide eyes. "What the hell is going on? How is Gwen alive? I saw her corpse there is now recovery from what I saw?"

Before Naruto could get a answer a blinding light suddenly flashed on through the windows in a loud voice sounded. **"YOU ARE SURROUNDED!"**

Standing right outside of Peter's home was Nick Fury along with a Hulkbuster unite, two small hovering airships and in a small brigade of bulky robots that all had rounded heads armor plated torsos in round lower bodies. **"My name is Nick Fury. I am the leader of SHIELD. And I am here to take all of you into custody. I recommend that all of you slowly in carefully step outside in a calm manner. The neighborhood has been evacuated and we have the perimeter." **After quickly gesturing to the small army he has amassed Fury returned to the small voice amplifier he held in his hand. **"AS YOU CAN SEE…I AM NOT SCREWING AROUND."**

"What the hell is his problem!?" Naruto yelled as he looked outside of the window with Peter.

Instead of paying attention to Fury Peter was instead looking at the menacing robots whom all held some sort of arm cannons. "Oh my god what are those?"

"You two should get ready for a fight." Peter's father said surprising both of the boys.

"What!?" The both said taking back how he wanted them to fight off Nick Fury along with his forces.

"We could probably talk to him." Peter said to his father.

"He's not here to talk. He's here to fight in between you two I'm sure you could come out with a win." Richard said to the two.

"No, no!" Gwen yelled as soon as she was able to get a look outside of the windows. "They're going to **take us away!"** As she was talking Gwen was noticeably shaking.

"Gwen just calm down." Richard said trying to get Gwen's attention.

"**WHY ARRRRE THE DOING THIS?!" **She yelled as her fingernails lengthened into claws and her eyes started to expand and mouth also opened to a impossible length, in it wasn't long before they were staring at the monster Naruto defeated a couple months back. **"NOOOOOOO!" **The creature seemly yelled before it jumped out the window towards Fury in his units.

"My heart." The two teens and Peter's father heard, before the turned to see Aunt May clutching at her chest.

Before anybody could properly respond Naruto and Peter both stood in front of Aunt May to ensure some of the stray laser beams, that were now being fired at the red monstrosity, didn't hit Aunt May. "What are you two doing? Go!" Richard yelled at the two. "I'm a doctor I'll handle this go!"

"You're a doctor?! You turned Gwen into that monster!?" Peter yelled over the sounds of fighting.

"He what!?" Naruto yelled.

"I didn't! She came to me that way! I was trying to figure out what she is and what I can do to help her!"

"How in the fuck is this helping her!" Naruto yelled out while looking at how Gwen in her monstrous form was tearing into the robots.

"I'm taking Aunt May! Naruto clear a path!" Peter said holding his Aunt in his arms.

"Don't move her! She's had a heart attack! You can't just flip her over your shoulder in swing away, you could kill her! You two need to get **out** there and **stop** what's going before it falls on top of her in kill her! Stop it and we can move her safely out of here!" Despite all of his words Richard could see the uncertainty in his son's eyes. "Listen to your father."

"Naruto," Peter said knowing his was about to actually going to war with the world famous SHIELD. "You don't have to…" Peter didn't even get a chance to finish Naruto was already jumping out of the doorway and was blasting whoever was in his way with **Asura path** blasters. Seeing how his friend rushed into battle Peter jumped out of the door way while bouncing of the heads of any robots Naruto didn't take down. **"FURY!" **Peter yelled as he grabbed the blaster from Fury's hands "**Fury my aunt's in there! **She just keeled over! You need to get her to a hospital and stop this!"

As Peter was dealing with Fury, Naruto was blasting to bits any robot that dared swayed into his line of sight. "Stay outta my way you fucking tin cans!" The mask less Kitsune yelled as his raised both of his hands. **"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)!" **Where once stood a wall of mechanized soldiers it was now just a destroyed patch of land. "Now you're all scrap metal!" Now that the robots blocking his path was cleared out Naruto was quick to dodge a couple of laser blast that were sent his way by the currently hovering Hulkbuster unit. "Airborne targets too easy!" extending his arm outward the Hulkbuster unite watched in amazement as Naruto's arms turned completely mechanized, but even Naruto didn't stop there his forearm seemed to rise from skin to reveal a six pencil sized rockets. "Man ever since I figured out how to use this ability I've been ripping Tony off hardcore!" Once Naruto said that the small missiles flew towards the flying towards the hovering armored militia.

The moment the mini barrage hit the unite, they all found their gear going haywire due to the burst of electricity the rocket exhaled.

"You idiots can't fight me like you would the Hulk!" The blonde yelled as the Hulkbuster units jetpacks took them all sorts of different directions, now that they were out of his hair Naruto turned his attention back to the red monster that was busy tearing into anything it could get its claws onto. "Yo! Me and you gotta some catching up to do Gwen!" Naruto said as tackled the transformed girl into the ground.

While Naruto trying subdue Gwen Peter was holding Fury by the neck with his left hand while the right hand kept Fury's gun aimed away from himself. "You're killing my Aunt!" Peter yelled as slammed Fury onto the ground. "And I swear to God I'm going to—AAAGGGHH!" Peter didn't get to finish threat because one of the few still operational robots managed to blast a stationary Peter, strangely there was no pain in fact Peter felt completely numb and heavy, like moving his hand would one hell of a chore.

"I'm sorry kid." Fury said as he got up from the ground while retrieving his blaster. "Profoundly."

"My aunt…" Peter mumbled out still on the ground.

Aiming his gun at the downed teenager Fury one more regained his authoritative voice. "There's a lot more here at stake. Kid stay down."

Fury's words fell on deaf ears because Peter was doing his best to stand back up.

"**Kid stay down! **The next hit will paralyze you for good!" Once more his words went unheeded, so despite everything Fury began to slowly pull on the trigger. "I'm sorry kid." Fury said again. "But you leave me no—**Agh!" **Before Fury could pull the trigger a big red blur came flying at him.

Peter looked over to see Naruto, who still had his hands outstretched from throwing the monstrous Gwen at Nick Fury. "Peter you ok bro?" Naruto said as he helped Peter onto his feet.

"I think so. Thanks man." Peter said as did his best to find his balance.

"Yo!" The a voice sounded out, looking up Naruto and Peter saw the entire Fantastic Four descending from their fly car. "You guys ok?" Asked a boy covered in fire.

"Johnny?" Naruto asked since he never got a look at Johnny when he had his powers activated.

"Fury just what is going on!?" Asked a visibly angered Reed Richards.

Blasting crimson monster away Fury stood up in marched over to the Fantastic Four. "Richards, take your Fantastic Four and go home!" He yelled over the sounds of battle going on in the background.

Peter could only watch from the ground as Mr. Fantastic confronted the leader of SHIELD. "Why won't you tell us what is going on here? Peter Parker has done nothing wrong." Richards said.

"Well, I'm kind of in the middle of a domestic military operation, Richards…."Fury had to pause for a brief second to duck a shield operative he was throwing suspiciously close to him. "So follow my direct order and go **home!" **Fury said in a demanding voice.

Paying no attention to the discussion Naruto was still using his **Asura **empowered hand to blast away anything that came into his line of sight. "How much do you guys get paid to take an ass kickin-Fuck!" In the midst of taunts Naruto found himself blindsided by the crimson monster. Naruto was doing his best to lash out at the creature, but the moment he cocked a fist back to deliver a punch he found a one of the thing's lose tentacles wrapped around the entire length of his arm. "Oh that ain't good…" After the spiky blonde said that he found himself launch a great distance into the air. **"FUUUUU!" **As the hero flew through the air he began twisting his body to help lessen the chance of a unpleasant landing. Nut the moment Naruto was able to turn his body upright he found himself being scoop into some one's arms, and by the feel of the soft mounds on his back, whoever grabbed him was female.

-**With Peter-**

Once Peter was able to regain full feeling in his limbs he rushed towards Sue Storm in hopes that maybe someone will finally help his aunt. "My aunt she had a heart attack or a stroke! She's in the house with my dad! Please get her to a hospital!" Peter yelled the words in a panic with a frightened look on his face.

"Your father? Your father died years ago." Richards said having a hard time believing that The Richard Parker was still alive in kicking.

While Richards thought about the plausibility of that statement Sue ran straight for the battle torn house. "Reed keep that thing away from me!" Sue yelled while gesturing to the crimson monster who was still tearing any robot bits.

"And what's this now?" Reed said while his scientific mind began producing a couple of different theories. Making his way over to the creature Reed began constricting his body around the beast. "Fascinating!"

Walking through the front door of the house Sue came across a passed out older looking woman and a man who look like an adult Peter Parker. "Uh, are you Doctor Parker?" She knew that when Peter said his father was in the house he was referring to the man sitting before her, but it was common knowledge the famous Richard Parker was dead.

Looking up to the beautiful woman who entered the house. "Yes." The Brown haired man said pathetically.

Deciding to deal with the most pressing issue Sue bent down to check Aunt May's pulse while introducing herself. "Hi, I'm Sue Storm. Big fan."

"Uh, thanks."

"Thought you passed away some years ago."

"No, I, uhhh." Not sure how to explain why he choose to stay away from his only son Richard just decided to shut up.

"Is she in acute myocardial infarction or was it a stroke?" Sue asked as she checked Aunt May for wounds she might have picked up from a stray laser beam."

"She…"

"How long has she been unconscious?"

"I-I'm not sure." At this point in time Richard was starting to notice something was off.

Sue looked at the man with an inquiring eyes. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

"I-I didn't know what to do."

Not wanting him to feel any worse than he must already feel Sue tried to help him cope. "I'm a doctor. My boyfriend's a doctor. We'll get her out of here. No worries." She said in a comforting voice.

"No. No, I-I didn't know what to **do." **Richard didn't speak with fear in his voice but with pure realization. There is no way that a famous biochemist and trained surgeon shouldn't know how to distinguish a heart attack from a stroke.

"Uh, come with me. Follow me out. We'll air lift her." Focusing on Aunt May Sue formed a small invisible platform under Aunt May and lifter her a few feet off the ground.

"How are you doing this?" Richard asked as he briefly looked under Aunt May for any visible signs of what was lifting her.

"force fields. It's a whole story. Stay next to me." Sue said as she formed a protective field around the three of them.

While Sue was walking outside with the elder Parkers, Reed was trying to communicate with the creature he is currently in combat with. "Please, Arrg, if you could identify the source of your mutations. Are you an alien life form? And if so, which genealogy do you…?"

"Honey!" Sue shouted getting Mr. Fantastic attention. "There's no time for an examination now." The Invisible Woman said as she led the Parkers to safety.

Ignoring the fact that the creature was trying to choke the life out of him Reed responded to his wife's call no problem. "I'm just stalling so you can do what you have to do!"

Slowly floating into the air Sue graced her genius boyfriend with a smile. "Thanks sweety." Turning to Richard the female member of the Fantastic Four motioned down to elastic man. "That's my boyfriend. He's a huge fan of yours too."

Looking at the man in amazement Richard couldn't help but ask. "Why?"

"Your original papers. Are you kidding?" Sue said with a surprised voice. Any well accomplished scientist knows of Richard Parker, even before his death he was considered a rock star among the white coat community.

Looking as Sue Storm floated away with his father and Aunt, Peter panic when saw Aunt May's unconscious form. "Oh God! Is she **dead!?**"

"No, no! I'm getting her to a hospital. I've got your dad too." Sue said calming Peter down considerably.

"Thank you, thank you."

"You'd do the same." Sue said to Peter. But the small smile she had when talking to Peter shifted into a scowl when three Hulkbuster solders flew into her field of vision. "Outta my way!" Sue yelled at the Shield agents.

Aiming his blaster at the woman the Shield agent was dead set on doing his duty. "Please stop where you are!"

With a small hand gesture Sue pushed the airborne soldiers out of her way. "Yeah…Not going to happen." With the blockage gone Sue returned to her normal course.

As Peter watched as his aunt was being taking to safety by way of Sue Storm he could feel the heat that came with standing next to Johnny Storm. "You want me to get you out of here too?" Johnny asked his web slinging friend.

As tears drop from Peter's eyes he turned to give a glare to Fury. "No."

**-At the Triskelion-**

Sitting at base of operations was the forced subordinate of Nick Fury, Phineas Mason The Tinkerer. "Fury, I've got the right power signature on that flailing monster thing."

-**Back at Queens-**

"**FURY!" **Peter roared as he punched a hole in the head of a robot that blocked his path to the one eyed veteran.

Paying no attention to the rampaging teen instead he gave stared at the red monster that was grappling with Richards. "Do it. Full power." He spoke to the Tinkerer.

Working his magic from his computer Tinkerer sent a command to any still operational bots, once receiving their orders the all aimed their arm cannons at the raging beast. The blast was so intense it knocked Johnny out of his Human Torch state and even made The Thing stumble onto the ground.

Once the bright lights finally faded away the only thing that was left was a confused and naked Gwen Stacy, who promptly fainted. "Oh my God….Gwen!?"

Behind Peter was Johnny and Ben who both were surprised at the outcome. "Now it's a chick?"

"Man, I don't know what's going on…"

While mostly everyone was confused at the outcome, Reed Richards was taking notes. "Fgsgs=sg fdgfd 234v dbd-=dvd dfg56…"

After seeing Gwen faint one of the Hulkbuster militia accessed his comms channel. "Send in the cleanup crew. It's over."

Walking up to, sobbing Peter Parker was a somber looking Nick Fury. "I'm sorry kid, I have to take you in. Either I take you in or I take you out right here. At this point, it's your call."

"I don't understand…" Peter said as he looked up at Fury from the ground.

"I wasn't lying." Fury said as he point he his one handed blaster at Peter. "You don't have to be Spider-man anymore. It's over…For you and your friend."

"Just tell me what's going on?" Tell me…Please…" Peter said desperately.

"You're at the biggest center of the genetic disaster we've had since the Hulk became the Hulk. Your pal has the ability to take out a huge chunk of New York with just a hand gesture and tangle with the Hulk by himself in walk away the winner." The war veteran said as towered over the super powered teen. "I have already have a metal dictator, a Mutant terrorist and competing countries to deal with. I have very little time to deal with two Goddamn teens fresh off of puberty!"

Taking back a bit by the usually composed man outburst Peter was still confused about why he and a small army came crashing down o him. "What? Just tell me what did we do."

"You or your friend didn't do anything. It was your clones….Sorry kid. I truly am."

-**With Mary Jane-**

Feeling the cold ground against her body MJ slowly opened her eyes slowly her eyes, took noticed of the abandon, and heavily damaged laboratory area she was currently in. After looking around for some kind of clue where this place was MJ saw an OSCORP logo on the wall. Still fuzzy on how she got her MJ knew she had to weaponize herself. After looking for a steel pipe MJ stopped I her search when she caught sight of a seemly unconscious man who was dressed in a black in white outfit that resembled the one Peter once wore but the strangest thing about the guy was he had six arms. "MJ? Talk to me." Hearing the familiar voice MJ stood up to look for the source of the voice. "MJ?"

"Peter!" MJ was prepared to run towards the person whom looked just like her ex-boyfriend, but the moment he step into her full view she stop on a dime. Only the right part of his face looked like Peter's the left only held small patches of flesh and visible red muscle, his Spider-man outfit was also different than the original Peter's, instead of the formfitting material it was made out of what looked like a cotton shirt and blue jeans.

"MJ how do you feel?" The scarred clone of Peter asked.

She felt different, like something was in her. Moving around. "Do you-do you know what Oz is? It's-it's like a miracle drug that Norman Osborn was working on to replicate the-the super-solider serum that made Captain America…well Captain America. It doesn't do that but instead it created the most amazing genetic enhancement vehicle by man. Oz was in that Spider that bit me and turned me into Spider-man…" Moving closer to the terrified MJ The cloned Parker continued with his explanation. "Oz created Doctor Otto Octavius' Doctor Octopus. Oz. It turned Norman Osborn into the Green Goblin. And now it recreated you."

Hearing that MJ attitude changed from terrified to pissed. "You put something **inside **me?"

Seeing her angered look clone Peter made to explain himself. "Because I wanted to **Protect **you." He stressed the word protect. "I could **never **protect you, MJ! You were going to get hurt or die because I'm Spider-man."

Just when MJ thought she couldn't possibly be more infuriated than she is now, she heard him claim to be the man she loved and the man she'll only ever love. But before she could verbally lash out at the disfigured clone another voice sounded out. "No you're not Spider-man…" Jumping down in between the two was a woman who looked like a female version of Kitsune. Just like MJ's spiky haired friend this girl wore a leather jacket and white mask that resembled a fox, but unlike her friend the girl's masked held the fox ears and her jacket was hoodless another a difference was instead of the black and red design her bodysuit was purple and held a metal breastplate. "You're no Spider-man just like I'm no Kitsune."

"Vixen!" The clone yelled out as he maneuvered himself in front of a extremely confused MJ. "I won't let you hurt Mary Jane!"

"Tsk..I'm not here for her! I'm her for him…" She said while pointing the down six-armed figure. "And you."

Thinking fast the Peter clone pushed MJ back in hopes that she won't be hurt be the fight that was sure to take place. "I will not let you hurt MJ!"

"I repeat not going to hurt her but you…you're open season!" Rushing forward with a fist cocked back the blonde Vixen launched her punch at the clone's disfigured face.

Disfigured clone or not he does as spider powers and one spider power includes spider reflexes, so her straight forward punch was instantly dodged. But the moment the Peter-wannabe moved his head to avoid the punch he still felt as though he was struck by a jaw rocking haymaker. _'What the hell! I watched as her fist go right past my face!' _The clone thought as he rubbed his dislocated jaw.

"Awww don't tell me that love-tap got to you. I'm just getting starting." She said as she brought her right hand up that was slowly forming a ball of pure energy.

**-Back with Peter-**

"What are you doing!?" Reed Richards asked Fury as Shield agents placed special handcuffs around Peter's arm. "please General Fury, Peter didn't **do **anything."

"Yeah, like everyone just **calm down!" **Fury yelled over Mr. Fantastic.

But Richards would not 'calm down.' "This is a major violation of Parker's civil rights and you can't just take him from his home and blame him for this!"

"Doctor Richards," The leader of shield responded. "the **genius **that you are, **I am **the leader of Shield. My job is to protect this world with any and every measure at my disposal….so please, find it within that big brain of yours to try and think of one of the **fifty **reasons I cannot explain myself in the open streets of Queens."

Looking back at the three members of the Fantastic Four, Peter wanted to spare them from any more trouble than already are in. "Just-just let it go. It's over"

The Male members of the Four just stared at the defeated look Peter currently wore.

"**Yatai Kuzushi (Food Cart Destroyer)!" **Looking up Everyone watched as Naruto rocketed towards the ground, the moment the young hero feet touched the ground a burst of gravitational pressure was released, effectively pushing everyone but Peter back a couple of feet. "Sorry I was gone so long, I was getting put down by a real hot girl!" Naruto said to his shocked friend.

Before Peter could properly react he found himself scoop off the ground by a girl dressed in a crimson bodysuit that held a large white spider and the top part of the mask was gone to allow her long brunette hair to wave around she bounced away with Peter. "Trust me Foxy, you don't know how weird that is." The girl said as she took to the rooftops with Naruto following behind her.

"Permission to open fire!" One Hulkbuster yelled.

"NO!" Mr. Fantastic responded.

"I wasn't asking you!"

"Johnny go catch them!" The Thing said as he pointed in the direction the three took off in.

"Right. Flame On!" Taking off while leaving a trail of fire behind him Johnny circled the skies of Queens in hopes of finding the Spider-people and the Fox. "Uh…where'd the go."

The three teens watched from a dark alleyway as Johnny took off in another direction. "Lost'em." Naruto said as he ripped the restraints from Peter's arm. "Is Aunt May ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks to the Fantastic Four."

"Ok. That's good." Naruto said as released a sigh of relief.

Now that he was sure that Aunt May was safe Naruto and Peter turned their attention back to Peter's female savior. "Follow me."

Not even asking any questions the two took the rooftops behind the crimson and white dressed woman. The trek lead them to the New Jersey Turnpike where the three jumped on the trailer of a semi-truck.

Finally stopping from their constant moving Peter was able to finally able to ask some questions. "Who are you?"

"Spider-woman?" She said unsure how to really answer him.

"Who **are **you?!" This time the question was asked more forcefully.

Pulling down her mask the 'Spider-woman' reveled a face that appeared to be a female looking version Peter. "Holy shit Peter," Naruto said breaking up the silence that came over the two when she shown her face. "It's extremely scary how little it goes into making you into a very cute girl."

"Same for you." Spider-woman said with a small blush staining her face.

"What!?" The blonde asked.

"You'll see." But she hope she isn't there when the psycho shows her face.

"Please Naruto, I'm freaking out enough without comments like that." Peter said. "So you're a clone of me like that scorpion thing!? Is that what he is?"

"You saw him? Is he okay?"

"Me and Peter had to knock him around earlier today, but there isn't any serious damage done to him." Naruto said as he crouched behind the two.

"That's good he isn't a bad guy he's just scared." Spider-woman said with relief.

Turning to look at his female counterpart Peter just had to have some more answers. "Where did you come from? Did my father make you?" Truth be told Peter really hope that his father held no hand in ripping his life apart at the seams.

Exhaling a small breath Spider-woman eyes look towards the oncoming stretch of road. "I'll tell you both exactly what I know and how I know it. About a month ago, give or take…I was born."

-**Flashback-**

_Darkness that was all she saw at the beginning nothing but darkness and not a second later she heard a voice. "She's coming out of it." Slowly but surely her vision was coming in and the first thing she could make out was the light from a small flashlight. "Hi. My name is Ben Reilly." Now that her eyesight was better she caught sight of a middle age African-American man sitting before her and behind a large group of people, some writing notes others armed to the teeth. "If that name sounds vaguely familiar it's because was Doctor Conner's assistant a few months ago." As he talked she could only listen because for some strange reason she couldn't speak. "Don't worry about trying to talk. You can't…yet. You were brought into this world just a week ago. Your body hasn't fully adjusted to its…(How can I explain it?)…Your body is still __**forming. **__You've been heavily sedated so as to not hurt yourself. I know in your mind, you're freaked out and confused right now…But don't worry about that either…"_

_Finally gaining some form of moment the confused teen moved her hands about only to discover that the hands looked unfamiliar and feminine. Seeing the confusion and the girl's eyes Ben explained the situation. "Okay, in your head you remember yourself as Peter Parker, Spider-man…But you're not him. In fact you're not even a __**him. **__You're a __**her. **__You're a biological replica created by me and my team. You're in a R and D facility for the Central intelligence Agency (CIA). You're safe ad okay. You're phase six of the project actually. The goal was to process a clone of Peter Parker and Naruto Namikaze. __**Why **__those two? Because…well Parker's spider powers and Namikaze's gravity manipulation. The reason I'm sharing the information about Namikaze's clone with you is because we did a little chromosomal manipulation and you both were born girls. And you both are rousing successes. Out of all the clones you two were born with no complications. Now the good news is, as confusing as it is to have the memories of a __**boy **__when you are a __**girl **__and the memories of someone you're __**not**__…don't worry. We already know how to handle this situation because of the work we're doing with Natsumi. Once you're completely up in ready will have a psych team coming in very soon and you'll be stripped of __**all **__those memories and we'll have all-new ones implanted in you not time. In __**fact, **__by then you won't remember even having this __**conversation, **__the fact that you're a __**clone **__or __**any**__ of this. But we need to run some psych evaluation test on you __**before**__ we got to the next step. We made the mistake in our excitement to rush Natsumi through physical evaluation and ended up with three heavily damaged guards and a scientist barley hanging on to dear life. So part of you psych examination is telling you __**this **__and observing how you __**react **__to it. And your next life, if you choose to accept it, is going to be just as __**exciting **__as being Spider-man…You'll be a special agent for the Central Intelligence Agency. Cool, huh?"_

_This was all crazy she wasn't Peter Parker, but the last thing she remembers is giving MJ a goodnight kiss as she or he walked MJ home._

_Grabbing a portfolio and opening and going over to contents of the folder Ben filled the female Parker in on what was to become of her. "Let's see what they have for you…You'll be special agent Jessica Drew…(Huh cousin to Natsumi Drew). You'll be a special agent of the CIA codename: Spider-woman. (Ugh, not very original.) "I'll try to have them change that for you. So how did this all happen? Well if you remember…When you and by __**you **__I mean __**Peter Parker, **__were friends with Curt Conners, he stole a sample you blood…And, you'll remember, he accidentally incubated a clone prototype that wreaked such carnage on my college campus. And killed your friend, Gwen Stacy. Well, I helped him. We didn't want to __**hurt **__anyone. We wanted to help people. And how we managed to get a usable amount of blood from you Fox friend…Well we had to pay a very large sum of money to some very dreadful people…"_

_ -__**Flashback in a Flashback-**_

"_Faaaaaaaar out…It's Kitsune and Spider-man! There's something we didn't expect to get today. Bonus." Said the mutant hating mercenary Deadpool. "Yo before we load all those devil kids into the jets get me a biiiiiig syringe, after all once these two become blown into nothingness I want to have something to sell to the local mad scientist."_

_ -__**Flashback in the Flashback ends-**_

"_Three million dollars. Three million for a ten-inch vial of blood. While we honestly don't know the full extent of the eyes, that's what we assume gives Kitsune and Vixen their powers, we have been able to teach Natsumi to manipulate gravity even more precise than Kitsune himself. She even shows an ability to not only absorbs energy based attacks but redirect them. Even though she displays a high ability of control over her powers she does have…anger issues. Hopefully we don't have the same problems you…Anyway you and the rest of the clones are my get out of jail free cards. Your blood sample and my notes from working with Doctor Conners. The CIA here made a deal with the FBI and the put me to work instead of making me sit in a federal prison. I really lucked. They'd already put together a little brain-trust here working on the very same type of project. A real community of the like-minded geniuses. I'm proud to be here. In just a short time we've been working together, we cracked the mysteries of the clone. We broke down Norman Osborn's original Oz formula. Yeah…" Ben had to pause just to get a scope of all the progress he and his fellow CIA employed scientist had made. "And a bunch of other things. All real top-secret. But all of it specifically-directly-related-to super power-and mutant genealogy. And now look at you and Natsumi both whole, beautiful young women created from scratch. Peter Parker and Naruto Namikaze are both perfect subjects for cloning! They both are __**stronger **__and __**durable **__and so is their DNA where as the human genome would just fall apart, theirs thrived. And you two girls were the results of it. You're both part of a launch-series of cloning experiments. Every one of you is a little different than the next. And each you will be trained and/or experimented on for the government in search of, or in __**place **__of, the elusive Super-Soldier Serum. Can you imagine it? A team full of Kitsunes and Spider-mans along with Spider-women and Vixens. An army of gravity manipulating and spider empowered beings launching a ground assault? Can you-oh she's out. Okay Jessica, you sleep._

**-Flashback ends-**

Finished telling her story Jessica and the two super powered boys sat still on top of the semi-truck in silence. "You two okay?" Jessica asked.

"I have a clone?" Naruto asked Jessica.

"Yeah….And let me tell you she is a bitch." Jessica said as she thought back to her aggressive the girl always was.

"Where is she?" Naruto said not sure how his parents are going to take the newest developments in his life as Kitsune.

"While me and the rest of Peter's clones were made to stay in the facility, she was called out to perform missions for the CIA."

"Killing…."That was the first thing that came to Naruto's mind when he heard the word mission. After all they sure in the hell aren't sending a superpowered girl out to pick flowers.

"You guys think that this is strange for you!? I've only been alive for a month and I'm having trouble figuring out what's my memories and what are Peter's. At least the both of you are the real deal!" Jessica shouted out.

Finally speaking up Peter had some stuff to say about today. "Why aren't I in a coma now? Shouldn't my brain just give out o me now and just go into a coma!? My dad, my aunt Gwen, this…Who can take this **much shit in one day!?" **Still on his riding o his anger Peter turned to Jessica. "Where did this **costume **come from?

"Well…"

**-Flashback-**

"_Bravo! Bravo Jessica!" The large group of scientist applauded once Jessica came from her room dressed in her Spider-woman outfit._

_Brushing s stray strain of her out of her eyes Jessica was still confused on what the hell was going on. "Don't-don't call me that. Stop calling me that."_

_Walking up to Jessica was the first person she seen ever since she entered this world, it was Ben Rile. "I'm sorry…I am. I mean no disrespect. That's what today is all about anyhow. You're going to become Jessica Drew today. I told you we had a psych team that will help you with that. Painless. Quick. Meet the person that is going to help you with all of that." Coming from behind Ben was a middle aged woman sitting in a wheelchair, the woman has short black hair and black lipstick with red shaded sunshades covering her eyes. "Cassandra Webb."_

_Looking at the young woman through her tinted shade Madam Webb wanted to help Jessica accept her fate. "I know this has been difficult. It'll all be over soon."_

_Jessica just stared at the woman who was giving her weird vibes. "Why did you people do this to me?"_

"_Jessica you know that we—__**BOOOMM!" **__Before Ben could try to calm Jessica a explosion suddenly rung out down the hall._

"_**HUAARRRGAHH!" **__Attacking everyone in site was the red tendril monster that started this whole cloning operation._

"_Oh my God! The Stacy Experiment is loose!" A scientist managed to scream out before he was impaled by said Experiment's claws._

_Jessica could only watch as the creature tore a hole in the ceiling and climbed through. 'CLACK, CLICK' 'CLACK, CLICK' 'CLACK, CLICK' 'CLACK, CLICK'. Coming from another part of the trash hallway was the sound of four doors being opened. Slowly the four figures made their way from the doors to show themselves in the light. The first looked as though someone threw acid on one half of his face, another had pure black eyes and his face was covered completely in hair and he had six arms and one wore green suit of armor that had a long tail waving lazily behind it, and the last looked as though he could be her and the three others Father._

"_Whoah." The scarred once said._

"_Okay. This is weird." The one with six arms added._

"_We should get out of here…we should find MJ." The scarred Peter said._

_But before anyone could comment on that the Fatherly looking Parker tried to tell them what's the best course of action. "No. There's been an accident. Everyone just go back in you rooms and wait for the power to—But MJ needs our help." The scarred one stressed._

"_No." Jessica said speaking up. "We leave Peter and all of them alone."_

_Head moving back in forth with a scared look on his face the Peter in the green armor spoke up. "What is this? What have you done to me?"_

"_Everyone just calm down." Jessica said hoping that they don't go and ruin Peter's life._

"_Just stay here." Richard Parker added along with Jessica._

"_Yeah uh, no."_

"_**I'm not going to let this happen!"**_

"_We have to __**save **__her!"_

"_**Stay here! Listen to me! Stay here!" **__Richard yelled as the three male clones made their escape._

_ -_**Flashback ends-**

"So here I am, with every fiber of my being telling me I am Peter Parker. I remember everything I have everything I have ever done, said, smelled, eaten, I remember it all. Except I'm not. None of us are. Once I got something vaguely resembling my bearings, my intention was to just make sure none of them bothered MJ." Jessica turned her attention from the road onto Naruto. "My story ends with I was making my way to you neighborhood, when I caught flying through the air."

"Hey anything to get pretty girl to press her body against me." Despite being a clone of a male she is very much a girl now and so she could help it when she looked away from the spiky blonde in embarrassment. "A-any way I believe that someone might have kidnapped MJ."

"Wait someone took MJ!" Both Peter and Naruto said at the same time.

"Yeah and this is where we can find her…So jump."

Following behind Spider-woman Naruto and Peter leaped towards the abandon Oscorp headquarters. Scaling the side of the building with the two Spider-people Naruto had inquire about the location. "Uhh sup with Oscorp?"

Reaching an opening the three super teens climbed into a window and upon entering the facility the heard a female voice and monstrous roar. **"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)!" **Hearing the yell of that attack all three teens froze in their place.

"No fucking way…" Naruto mumbled out as he looked around the corner to see a blonde girl wearing a fox mask jump over a hulking monster covered in red hair and held massive teeth and claws.

"Listen here big red you ain't my target and you don't wanna be my target!" The Blonde girl shouted as she dodged a claw swipe.

"Please, **please **tell me that isn't her." Peter said as he looked at the hairy creature.

"Hold on." Pointing at both the downed Spider-clones Jessica released a small stream of webbing from her index fingers, the webbing latch on to the downed Spider-men and pulled them out of line of fire.

"Peter, you take MJ and I'll take…My sister." Leaping towards the blonde girl Naruto did his best to take her by surprise.

But before Naruto could make contact the girl turned around with a open palm. "No such luck! **Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)!" **Once Naruto was blasted way Natsumi allowed a small smirk to form on her pretty face. "Heh, right on time!"

'_Fuck is that what I've been doing to people? That fucking hurts!' _Naruto thought as he got up from the ground. "Why are you helping these fucking people!?" Naruto yelled.

"I'm doing what I gotta do to survive…and today I'll be able to liberate myself from all of those fucking spooks!" She said as she used the locomotive jump to leave through a hole in the while. For a brief second Naruto wanted to pursue but thought against it.

While Naruto was dealing his clone, Peter was confronting the transformed MJ, as Peter slowly walked towards the raging beast he had to forcefully ignore his Spider-senses, which was going completely nuts right now. "MJ…"Peter said gaining it's attention. "It's me. It's me…please…stop." Slowly the beast started to shrink in size and lose all of its hair, once the transformation was done the only thing that was left was an unconscious Mary Jane Watson.

"See, see?" The facial disfigured Peter said as he stood over MJ. "**Now **she can protect herself."

**SMACK!**

Out of pure rage Peter sent a hard haymaker towards his scarred clone. "How? How did you do that? There's no Oz here! This place is-is it's **empty! **There's **nothing here! **Where did you **get **Oz from?" Peter yelled as he best friend stood next to him also curious on how he got a hold of the wonder drug.

"From me." So focused on the downed clone Naruto and the other Peter clones turned in surprise to see Doctor Otto Octivous along with the female Naruto clone, the three male members of the Fantastic Four and finally Nick Fury, who was leading a small Hulkbuster unite and a couple of more robots from earlier. "His father."

**-Xavier's school for the gifted-**

Currently sitting in the living room was Kitty along with a couple of more fellow X-men and the were all watching the news.

**-Television-**

"**Some odd reports coming in from Queens, New York. Rumors are swirling that the world peacekeeping task force: Shield led by Nick Fury has evacuated a small neighborhood in Forest Hills and cleared airspace above so that not even our traffic copters can get a shot of what is going on.**

** -With Kitty-**

"Oh my God!"

**-Television-**

"**As you can see from our vantage point here on the Queens-borough Bridge…Which is as close as authorities will allow…there was definitely some sort of super-power altercation."**

** -With Kitty-**

"Oh my **God!"**

"Y'think it's your boy-friend?" Asked Logan from his seat on the couch.

Think? Nope Kitty knew that was her boy-friend. **"Professor!" **She yelled out while running so fast her bunny slippers fell off while she was phasing through walls to make it to the Professor's study. "**Professor we have to go to Queens! Peter is in trouble!" **She shouted interrupting whatever conversation Scott and the Professor was having.

"Calm down and tell me…**I've been calling him all night! Shield Nick Fury! Shut down his street! MJ is missing! We have to go!**

Xavier tried once more to calm his hyped up student. "Kitty, calm down. Now who is this MJ per-**Let's go!" **Kitty interrupted the Professor once more.

"If it is, indeed, Nick Fury, he is law enforcement and they are just doing their job." Xavier said trying to help Kitty get a hold of herself.

"Peter's in **trouble!" **Kitty would not back down trying to get back up for her boy-friend/Hero.

"You don't know that. It could be the opposite." Xavier countered.

"**What?! We have to go and find out!"  
**"Kitty, just-No! If this was **your **girlfriend or something we'd all be on the plane in **full battle armor! **Peter Parker has been there for you every single time!" Done unleashing on the Professor, Kitty turned her rage on to Scott. **"Get you x-butts on the x-plane! We're going to help Peter Parker!" **Kitty said running back through the wall with intent to go tell Storm her New York Fox just may as well be in trouble also.

"We're going to Queens." Scott said as Kitty left.

-**With Naruto and Peter-**

'_I'm going to kill him.'_

That was going through Peter Parker's head as Jessica and Naruto held him back from charging forward. _'I'm going to punch him once in the head and his neck will snap. Or-or his brain will explode.' _It just might, with the proportional strength of a spider Peter could lift a few tons above his head, so a brain shattering punch kinda is in his realm of possibilities. _'And he'll __**die. **__And the world will __**still**__ turn. I can do this. Do it! Kill him. So many people in this world have killed for so much __**less **__than this. You're just a kid. You won't even go to jail. It is temporary insanity! It is. You've been driven insane! He cloned you. He cloned Gwen. He cloned your friend. Aunt May had a __**heart attack!**__ MJ! Oh my God, what happened to MJ?! He destroyed your home! He did it! He did __**all **__of it! __**Kill him! Do it! **__You could do it so fast they won't even be able to stop you. For MJ. For Aunt May. For Gwen. For Naruto. For -for-for yourself.'_

"Mister Parker…Good to see you again. And you young Naruto…technically this is our first meeting but I have spent quite a bit of time with you…"

**Done and done. That is it for today people. I'll wrap the clone Saga up next chap and also introduce a new element to the story next chap. Now if you'll excuse me the tattoo guy is in my front room right now and I'm about to get me a couple more tats also on my profile page I've started adding Pics of the girls who are important to the story. There are more to add but check out what I got now.**

**Any question, ask them.**

**Any comments leave them.**

**Any suggestions suggest them.**

**Just please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my dear readers I just want you guys to know I read over this story and I find myself hating it, so I'm just giving you guys a head up this story will be completely rewriting and taken into a whole different direction. I'm going to be making some drastic changes I don't think everyone will like…But whatever I'm doing it anyway. **

**My new story will give Naruto a whole new background and abilities and relationships.**

**I haven't actually start writing yet so I want to hear what you guys would like to see added and I'll see if I'm able. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N The new story is up. Just got to my profile and you guys will see it, but one thing before you guys go check it out please review it, I have to know if the story is worth doing.**

**Please check it out thanks.**


End file.
